Un Amor Inesperado
by Tei X
Summary: Rukia es una joven maiko, que en su camino por convertirse en Geisha conoce a Kurosaki Ichigo y Abarai Renji... el odio, el amor, los celos... desataran una serie de sucesos que cambiaran el curso de sus vidas. *AU* *IchiRuki* *RE-EDITADO*
1. Escape, Problemas & Un Debut

Hola a todos (as)!

Estoy escribiendo éste fic, mi primer fic largo del Bleach... más bien del _**IchiRuki**_

_**Antes de continuar con el fic quiero aclarar…**_

1.- En éste dic es una combinación, por lo tanto la mitad es un universo alterno, la combinación del mundo Shinigami con el de una Geisha.

2.- La Sociedad de Almas la retomo como si fuese una real ciudad japonesa.

3.- Está ambientada de forma similar a la Era igual que en el manga/anime la SS está dividida en el Rukongai, básicamente me enfoco en el 2do distrito (a este lo elegí como el Hanamachi) donde se da casi toda la historia, y el Seireitei, donde se sitúan el cuartel general de las 13 Divisiones, los cuarteles de cada una de ellas, las residencias de los nobles y la sede de la Cámara de los 46, entre otros edificios; a estos en sí los llamo la sociedad élite, los poderosos y ricos.

Cabe anotar conceptos.

**Maiko:** aprendiz de Geisha.

**Onee-San:** hermana mayor, quien instruye a la maiko.

**Madre (oka-san): **dueña de la Okiya (Casa de Geishas).

**Shamisen:** instrumento musical de cuerdas.

**Hanamachi:** distrito japonés habitado por Geishas y Maikos.

**Shimabara:** el barrio rojo, distrito de cortesanas.

* * *

**Un Amor Inesperado**

**Escrito por Tei (Isabel Monroy)**

**… … * … …**

**Capítulo I**

**"Escape, Problemas & Un Debut"**

Ya llevaba algunas horas recorriendo las callejuelas del distrito, ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de avisar a Hisana, su onee-san, pues sabía de antemano que un no sería la respuesta, no se le permitía salir pero se las arregló para escapar unas horas y conocer aunque por poco tiempo, el hermoso distrito donde vivía.

Su mirada se iluminó al llegar a un espacio amplio, en el centro del mismo había un enorme y bello árbol de cerezos, a Rukia le encantaban las flores que de éste brotaban y desde hace tiempo que deseaba por lo menos llevarse algunos de esos pétalos para adornar su estrecha habitación. Con una amplia sonrisa emprendió a encontrarse con esos rosadas corolas sin embargo no se fijó de la protuberancia que formaba parte del suelo y cayó, maldijo por debajo a la piedra que se había atravesado en su camino y le había dejado un raspón en la rodilla.

— Oye ¿te encuentras bien? — Escuchó que le preguntaba un hombre de singular cabellera naranja que había detenido su andar al verla ahí en el suelo.

—Sí… estoy bien— Respondió la morena sin tomarle mucha importancia a su herida a pesar de que le dolía un poco.

— ¿Segura?... Porque si necesitas ayuda yo puedo brindártela, soy de…— Pero Rukia no le permitió terminar su discurso, se levantó con cuidado y lo observó con severidad.

—Idiota, te dije que estoy bien… No necesito tu ayuda, así que lárgate— No era común que una jovencita levantara la voz y dijera todas aquellas palabras a un hombre que simplemente buscaba ayudarla.

— ¿Quién te crees para hablarme así, enana? Deberías disculparte, soy Kuro…— Pero una vez más Rukia lo calló, ¿con que derecho ese sujeto le llamaba 'enana'?...

— ¡Cierra la boca! No vuelvas a llamarme enana, y no pienso disculparme con un imbécil como tú! — La discusión estaba tomando forma y rumbo, pues los transeúntes comenzaban a formar en círculo alrededor de la escena, observándola, protagonizada entre un chica Maiko y un aparente Shinigami de alto rango, algo inusitado en aquel distrito.

El altercado hubiese continuado si no lo hubiese detenido un acompañante del pelinaranja y una mujer de edad avanzada que buscaba a la morena desde hace horas. Al final, cada uno tomó un rumbo distinto, dejando en el pasado aquella discusión, creyendo que eso jamás volvería a pasar, y mucho menos con la misma persona.

Sin embargo la vida estaba llena de sorpresas para ambos, y el destino siempre se las arreglaba para hacer posible lo increíble, si bien a lo largo de su vida, Rukia había tenido gratas y amargas sorpresas, el subsistir le había resultado complicado y si no hubiese sido por aquella mujer que le llevaba de la mano, seguramente hubiese terminado viviendo en Shimabara, en el distrito del placer.

Si bien, su carácter no era exactamente dulce como el del resto de la Okiya, era muy diferente a lo que implicaba una chica, era rebelde, algo provocadora pero tenía que doblegarse, era la única forma de poder ser alguien mejor.

—Madre no se ha enterado que saliste, Hisana me pidió no decírselo, estamos haciendo mal al encubrir tu falta sin embargo es importante para mí, para la Okiya que hoy dispongas para pulir detalles y prepararte— Decía la mujer con voz tranquila mientras poco a poco se acercaban a su destino.

—Pudieron haberme echado de la Okiya… aún están a tiempo de hacerlo— Se molestó en decir Rukia a Tía, perturbándola.

— ¿Y qué harás sola? Sería una deshonra echarte para que termines en Shimabara, Madre ya ha invertido mucho en ti como para hacer eso — Dijo justo al quedar a las puertas de la Okiya, de ahí ninguna habló, con cautela buscaron entrar sin que nadie se percatara, para que Madre no les regañara.

Por fortuna, Madre estaba tan ocupada con las administración y las finanzas que ni se había percatado de los asuntos del las Geishas y Maikos que vivían ahí, así que una vez segura de que Madre no recayera con toda su ira en el comportamiento de Rukia, Tía le llevó hasta donde Hisana le esperaba preocupada, cuando las puertas se abrieron dejando ver la delicada figura de Rukia, Hisana pidió que les dejaran a solas.

—Rukia… ¿Dónde te habías metido?... Queda poco tiempo, hay que afinar detalles, prepararte… hoy es tu debut en la Casa de Té— Dijo la mayor con tono dulce, si bien ella la instruía, ayudándola a perfeccionar en los talentos que eran necesarios para ser una Geisha, y así mismo acompañándola en sus citas para auxiliarle respecto a la forma correcta de servir el té, el arte de la conversación, el shamisen entre otras.

—Lo sé… y disculpa que me haya escapado— Se disculpó la menor, semejantes palabras no eran comunes que brotaran de sus labios, pero era su hermana, le debía mucho.

—Está bien. Es mejor que continuemos, hoy hay mucho por hacer— Finalizó Hisana, pues vaya que lo que restaba del día y parte de la noche sería algo especial, Rukia, haría su debut en sociedad como una Maiko, de ahí dependía que su futuro fuera exitoso.

* * *

El pelinaranja se encontraba recostado en el pasto, disfrutando por aquellos instantes del viento y de una tranquilidad que desde hace tiempo necesitaba pues la rutina lo tenía algo estresado.

—Ehh Kurosaki, una famosa Okiya del Hanamachi te ha invitado a la Casa de Té, créeme te hará bien— Comentaba el pelirrojo, Teniente del 6to Escuadrón.

—Odio las Geishas— Dejó al aire esas palabras, y no es que las odiara simplemente le daba pereza tener que ir hasta el distrito solo por una diversión de escasas horas, además en toda su vida nunca le había atraído ir a un sitio como tal, ni lo necesitaba.

—Es una invitación, sólo por ésta vez— Renji solía ir cada vez que el deber se lo permitía, casi siempre le acompañaban el Capitán del 8vo escuadrón, Kyoraku Shunshui, el teniente Kira Izuru y el Teniente de la Séptima División Iba Tetsuzaemon_._

— ¿Y por qué tanto interés que vaya? ¿He? —- Y lo preguntaba porque en anteriores ocasiones en que le había invitado, al igual se negó pero no hubo insistencia alguna, era extraño que ahora pasara.

—No seas flojo, seguro te encantará. Deja que te cautiven con sus artes— Era una respuesta racional, ahora que lo pensaba no conocía a ninguna Geisha, no sabía absolutamente nada sobre ellas y su mundo, quizás… quizás lo tomaría en cuenta.

—Ahhhh pero que lata con todo esto de la Casa de Té… Está bien, iré… pero si algo no me parece no dudaré en hacer escándalo— Y es que para alarmar y hacer bulla, Ichigo era bastante bueno, y poco le importaba donde estuviera y si había reglas de comportamiento.

* * *

Estaba ataviada de un hermoso kimono de seda blanca con rosados detalles, un peinado que dejaba ver sus ojos y la profundidad de su mirada, el rostro perfectamente maquillado que enaltecía su belleza como mujer, de pies a cabeza era toda una bella Maiko con muchas probabilidades de convertirse en la Geisha más hermosa y famosa de todo el Hanamachi.

Rukia estaba preparada para los retos, se miró en el espejo antes de salir de la habitación, se sentía tan ajena a su nueva situación, y la incertidumbre de su corazón no le dejaba en paz. Mientras su institutriz, Hisana, observaba con orgullo parte del fruto de su trabajo como Onee-san, si bien ya era el momento. Tanto Madre y Tía, desearon la mejor de las suertes a Rukia, la nueva Maiko de la Okiya, y a Hisana, quien fuera aún una de las Geishas más prestigiadas. Abordaron en un carruaje _(__Jinrikisha) _con destino a la Casa de Té donde su cita con algunos Capitanes y Tenientes de la Élite les esperaba.

**… … * … …**

* * *

Es sólo en principio

De antemano les agradezco tomarse la molestia de leerlo, y de comentar.

Si les gusta, lo continúo.

Saludos!


	2. Confrontación y Vendetta

**… … * … …**

**Capítulo II**

**"Confrontación & Vendetta"**

La primera aparición la hizo Hisana, portando un elegante kimono negro en detalles bordados blancos y rojos, captando las miradas de los presentes y de algunas de las Geishas y Maikos que también habían acudido a su cita.

—Caballeros, hoy es un día muy especial. Una miembro de nuestra Okiya, hace su debut ésta noche… Rukia, pasa por favor— La introducción había dejando expectantes a todos, en especial a los invitados, pues no podían esperar a conocer el rostro de la mujer que se unía a ese mundo lleno de belleza y arte.

Al escuchar su nombre, la joven pasó al recinto, mostrando la exquisitez de sus ropajes y su belleza, hizo una reverencia en muestra de respeto y aguardó al lado de su Onee-san.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre? — Preguntó Shunshui con curiosidad mientras sostenía su taza para beber sake.

Hisana dirigió una mirada hacia la menor, asentando con la cabeza permitiéndole hablar.

—Rukia— Dijo quedo, se notaba algo tímida después de todo, ni siquiera podía mirar los rostros de los presentes, algo la abrumaba.

— ¡Qué les parece si hacemos un brindis por Rukia, que hoy se incorpora a éste mundo y porque su futuro sea esplendoroso! — Dijo alzando su trago, a lo que los demás se aunaron, brindando por ella.

—Gracias por su gentileza— Añadió la debutante con una leve sonrisa.

—Ehh no te avergüences por los elogios, es común cuando una bella señorita está presente— Puntualizó el Capitán Ukitake al ver el leve rubor en las mejillas de la joven Maiko.

—Entiéndala Capitán, es su primera vez, ya se acostumbrará— Hisana siempre tenía algo dulce que decir, era su aprendiz y tenía que ayudarla aún en esas situaciones.

—No es la única primeriza entre nosotros, Kurosaki también— Aclaró Renji mientras le daba varias palmadas en la espalda al pelinarajna, quien casi se atragantaba con el té.

—Me alegra que haya decidido venir, finalmente podemos conocerlo— Fue el elogio de la mayor al Shinigami, quien sin más no lograba entender de qué se trataba todo el alboroto de la Casa de Té y las Geishas.

Con una mirada, Hisana le dio a entender a la morena que ya era el momento de mostrar sus aptitudes, la queda voz de la mayor captó toda la atención de los presentes.

—Caballeros, les pido su atención. La bella y dulce Rukia, exhibirá para todos ustedes una pieza de nuestras costumbres, el arte de la danza—"-

La habitación se opacó poco a poco, hasta que una tenue luz iluminaba sólo a la morena, quien a ritmo de una melodía de Shamisen, danzaba acompañaba de dos abanicos, parecía un cisne, derrochaba galanura y belleza, dejando a más de uno maravillado.

Justo cuando cerró sus abanicos, la habitación se vio llena de plausos, por la reacción, muchos había quedado asombrados de la calidad artística de la pequeña Maiko, el más sorprendido resultaba ser el pelirrojo Teniente, pues sus aplausos los aunaba con varios gritos, Ichigo, quien estaba a su lado no hacía más que aplaudir y levantando una ceja, desconocía esa actitud de su compañero.

—Ehh Renji, no es para tanto— Le dijo, pero parecía no escucharlo, seguía entre gritos y adulaciones hacia la debutante.

—Rukia, ¿porqué no atiendes a los caballeros de allá? Les encantará tener tu presencia— Sugirió su Onee-san, la morena se encaminó hasta llegar a donde Renji y el pelinaranja se encontraban, se sentó en medio de ambos y se dispuso a practicar lo que en años se dedicó a aprender.

— ¿Se están divirtiendo caballeros? — Expresó con simpatía mientras servía algo de sake en la taza del pelirrojo.

Pero mientras Renji respondía por los dos a todas las preguntas de la joven Maiko, Ichigo examinaba con cuidado el perfil de la chica, de que era hermosa lo era pero algo le resultaba familiar en sus facciones, creía haberlas visto en algún lugar muy recientemente hasta que asimiló lo de esa mañana y…

— ¿Le sirvo más té, Kurosaki-kun? — Preguntó la joven mostrando una cálida sonrisa. El pelinaranja atónito sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza, pero para ese entonces ambos ya había reconocidos sus rostros, no quedaba más que guardar silencio.

Mientras la morena servía con clase el té sobre la taza del joven, Ichigo no podía evitar quedarse callado, así que empezó a opinar en voz audible solo para la debutante Maiko.

—Es increíble como una chica tan grosera forme parte de todo esto. Si yo fuera el dueño de la Okiya ya la hubiese echado por maleducada y respondona, además que yo sepa las aprendices no son enanas—

La gota que derramó el vaso, vaya que ese sujeto se las había arreglado como vengarse pero ella no era mujer de quedarse con los brazos cruzados. Así que intencionalmente vertió el contenido de la tetera sobre el Shinigami de naranja cabellera, quien al percibir esa sensación que quemaba su piel, se levantó en un respingo y comenzó a ponerse histérico.

Tan pronto aquella paz y alegría que caracterizaban la habitación se había vuelto un caos.

— ¡Ahh me quema, me quema! — Gritaba mientras el resto trataba de calmarlo y de entender qué demonios había pasado.

—Ohhh discúlpeme Kurosaki-kun, se me resbaló la tetera— Decía con voz fingida, simulando con ademanes su inocencia, cuando en lo profundo se sentía tan feliz y orgullosa de lo que había hecho.

— ¡Tú, eres una tonta! — Seguía gritándole, señalándola con el dedo índice mientras con la otra mano secaba la humedad.

—Ichigo, tranquilízate…— Le pedía Renji pues estaba haciendo toda una escena.

— ¡¿Qué me calme?... Yo me largo, ¿solo vine a esto? A que esa enana intento de Maiko me derrame té… No, de ninguna manera! — El comentario le había dolido en su orgullo a Rukia, quien dejó de lado el recato para responderle.

— ¡¿Enana? Te dije que jamás volvieras a llamarme así, idiota! — Algunas Maikos la detenían por los brazos para evitar que se le aventara a tirar de golpes, la conocían muy bien.

Mientras Kurosaki Ichigo, se hacía paso completamente enfadado y echando chispas de furia todo con el fin de regresar al Seireitei. Hisana apenada por la situación quiso detenerlo pero la hizo de lado.

—No se preocupe, yo lo detendré— Le indicó el pelirrojo a la mayor, quien algo molesta se dirigió a Rukia, apartándola del resto para hablar en privado.

— ¿Qué significó todo eso?... Tienes que disculparte — Era lo mínimo que podía hacer, después de todo ya se había arruinado.

—Pero es que…— Trató de excusarse pero la mirada severa de su Onee-san le reprimió.

—Es que nada… Anda— La tomó de la muñeca y la llevó hasta las afueras de la Casa de Té, la cual marcaba un camino de loseta hasta la entrada, de lejos pudo reconocer las dos figuras de los Shinigamis.

Le dio un pequeño aventón en la espalda, forzándola a ir hasta donde Ichigo y disculparse por su enorme falta, a la joven no le quedó más remedio así que empezó a caminar con rumbo fijo, mientras los dos Shinigamis notaban la cercanía de la joven Maiko, Renji prefirió irse retirando con dirección al interior de la Casa de Té, les iba a dejar solos para arreglar el altercado.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos con seriedad, estaban a una distancia de 1 metro de separación, Ichigo esperaba a que de la boca de la joven brotaran las palabras pero ella se mantenía inmutable, y era así porque al fin de cuentas ella no tenía la culpa de toda la controversia generada en la Casa de Té.

—Le ruego me disculpe, Kurosaki-kun— Lo dijo más a fuerza que de ganas, haciendo una media reverencia.

—Jaa… de ninguna manera— Respondió el pelinaranja con altanería.

—Entonces para la próxima, cuida tus palabras…imbécil— Espetó la otra sin recatos, le molestaba que aún que doblegaba su orgullo y se disculpaba, el otro simplemente se daba el lujo de negarse.

—No tengo porqué, enana…— Le respondió sin más, no iba aceptarle sus disculpas y mucho menos a cuidar sus palabras, ya no habría 'otra vez' en la Casa de Té.

Ichigo dio la media vuelta y se marchó, dejando a la joven Maiko a mitad del patio.

Al menos ambos pensaban que esa había sido la última vez… pero solo era el principio.

**… … * … …**


	3. Lo Que Pienso De Ti

Bueno, quise re-estructurar el fic así que los capítulos que están en partes ya los puse juntos formando una solo.

Va dedicado a todas/todos los IchiRukistas ;) je. Espero les guste y nos vemos!

* * *

**_Danna:_** Se refiere al protector, era generalmente un hombre adinerado, algunas veces casado, que tenía recursos para financiar los costos del entrenamiento tradicional de la geisha y otros gastos considerables.

**… … * … …**

**Capítulo III**

**"Lo que pienso de ti"**

— ¡¿Qué sucede contigo, Rukia? — Le regañaba Madre una vez enterada de lo sucedido en la Casa de Té.

La morena simplemente no respondía, mantenía una mirada firme y retadora, ¿Qué esperaba que le dijera? Si le decía la verdad, aún así sería razón para castigarla.

—Arruinaste tu debut, tu imagen y la de la Okiya, ¿acaso olvidaste lo que Hisana te enseñó? — Seguía dándole el sermón, uno de tantos, Rukia no era precisamente la Maiko ideal.

—Quien pertenece a esta casa de Geishas, es una mujer que solo habla cuando debe, es educada, refinada, decente, culta e inteligente; y tú… eres todo lo contrario… Te comportas a la altura de tus compañeras o…—

—O que… ¿Qué vas a hacerme? — Le preguntó desafiante la morena.

—Terminaras en la calle… y quién sabe… puede que en tu desesperación no encuentres otra forma de salir adelante que convirtiéndote en…— Madre sabía perfectamente donde le dolía más a Rukia, y si era necesario emplear ese tipo artimañas para ponerla en regla, lo haría.

—No te atrevas a decirlo…— Le advirtió, una vez molesta.

—Una de esas mujeres del Barrio Rojo… una simple y triste cortesana…— Puntualizó a lo que la joven Maiko se limitó a responder.

—Está bien, Madre… No volverá a pasar— Atinó a decir, después salió de la habitación con camino fijo hasta la suya, donde varias de sus compañeras la esperaban.

Rukia se sorprendió al verlas a todas tan expectantes de la situación, cerró la puerta y se dispuso a preguntar.

— ¿Y ahora a que viene todo esto? — Se cruzó de brazos esperando la respuesta, todas se miraban entre sí, aguardando a que alguien dijera algo.

—Verás, Rukia-Chan… nos enteramos de lo que pasó en la Casa de Té, lo sentimos mucho— Dijo de parte de todas una chica castaña, de nombre Momo.

—Eso ya no importa…— Respondió Rukia resignada al momento que se sentaba sobre su futón.

—Casi lo olvidaba Rukia-Chan, mira, mira— La aguda voz de Yachiru le hablaba insistente, traía en manos unos carteles muy coloridos, que traían impreso el nombre de la morena, el de su Onee-san y algunos dibujos que representaban buena suerte y fortuna. Entre varias ayudaron a desplegarlos para que pudiera verlos, al menos eso le había alegra un poco.

— ¿Acaso no te gustaron? — Inquirió Kiyone al ver el rostro estupefacto de la chica.

—No es eso, de hecho son muy bonitos… pero ¿Quién los envió?— Esa era la mayor incógnita.

—Llegaron ésta mañana, Madre olvidó ponerlos en la puerta, de lo poco que me enteré fue que los envió gente importante del Seireitei— Dijo Momo con seguridad, aunque dentro de ello quería saber específicamente quien.

—Ya dejen de cotillear que Madre se enojará— Se escuchó la voz de Matsumoto, quien acababa de llegar —Varios enviaron esos carteles, los Capitanes Kyōraku Shunsui y Ukitake Jūshirō, el Teniente Abarai Renji y el 3er oficial, Kurosaki Ichigo— Todas quedaron sorprendidas, en especial por el último nombre que Matsumoto mencionó.

—¿Kurosaki? No puede ser, si Madre le ha invitado infinidad de veces a presenciar los debut de varias Maiko y se ha negado— Era inaudito para Kiyone, de cuando acá ese hombre iba a las Casas de Té.

Se comenzó a hacer más murmullos y conjeturas sobre el asunto, mientras Rukia no lograba asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar y lo que había sucedido esa noche en la Casa de Té, el comportamiento de ese sujeto era bastante complejo.

—Ehh Rukia-Chan, ese tal Kurosaki, ¿Qué clase de persona es? — Preguntó Matsumoto con curiosidad, el resto de las chicas la miraban ansiosas de saber.

— ¿Y cómo he de saberlo? — Se defendió cruzándose de brazos.

—Tú has sido la única mujer en todo el Hanamachi con quien ha hablado, debes de tener una idea— De que sabía mucho al respecto era verdad, sin embargo no había cosas bella que decir sobre él.

—Él es… de lo peor— Fue lo único que pudo decir, le resultaba un sujeto inculto y descortés.

— ¿Porqué lo dices?... Cuéntanos lo que sucedió — Quiso saber Momo a nombre de todas, pues al instante se sentaron alrededor de Rukia, para escuchar la historia.

—Cuando todo los Capitanes, Tenientes y Oficiales presentes me adularon por mi talento y belleza, él me dijo que 'era increíble como una chica tan grosera estuviera en todo esto, me llamo respondona, tonta, enana… intento de maiko… y aunque le pedí disculpas por derramarle el té y llamarlo idiota, no las aceptó y se fue— Todas quedaron asombradas, aunque era de esperarse que Rukia reaccionara de tal forma.

—Vaya… tienes mucho coraje como para hablarle así a un Oficial de la Élite— Añadió Kiyone bastante pensativa.

—Rukia-Chan, ¿acaso no piensas contarles el resto de la historia?— Dijo con picardía la bella Matsumoto, y es que ella había sido una testigo secretamente de lo acontecido después de que Kurosaki se marchara.

Cuando a la morena volvió a recordar los sucesos no pudo evitar sonrojarse, aumentando aún más la curiosidad de las demás chicas.

—Cuéntanos, Rukia-Chan— Insistía Yachiru, dando brinquitos.

—Ahhh… Ehhh… bueno— Le daba pena siquiera pensarlo.

—El Teniente de la 6ta División, Abarai Renji… quedó más que impactado con Rukia-Chan— Rangiku se había tomado la libertad de decir en nombre de ella.

**····· FlashBack ·····**

_Después de varios minutos en que Kurosaki se había marchado, el pelirrojo regresó a donde los había dejado, estaba asombrado del comportamiento de su amigo, ni aún con una mujer doblegaba su orgullo._

_—Ese engreído… nunca entiende— Comentó Abarai, para después observar el rostro de la menor._

_—No te preocupes Rukia, se le pasará— Añadió posando su mano en el hombro de la joven, quien se mantenía inmutable._

_—Estuviste maravillosa, no sólo eres hermosa también dulce y con mucho talento. Me encantaría que nos volviéramos a ver— Cuando escuchó sus palabras un rubor tiñó sus mejillas, aún se sentía ajena a tantos cumplidos._

_—Gracias, es usted muy amable, Teniente Abarai—_

**····· Fin FlashBack ·····**

Más susurros llenos de suposiciones empezaron a brotar de los labios de las chicas, la situación de Rukia esa fascinante de cierta forma, pues quienes habían tenido la oportunidad de citarse con personajes importantes del Seireitei y específicamente haber convivido con el Teniente Abarai, podían decir que él nunca se había interesado en una Maiko o Geisha en específico, claro, hasta ahora que Rukia había acabado con esa idea.

—Les apuesto 300 yenes a que el Teniente Abarai se convertirá en el danna de Rukia-Chan— Desafió Matsumoto a las demás chicas, causando más alboroto.

—¿Acaso te has vuelto loca? No puedes apostar por algo así tan pronto— Había dicho Kiyone admirada, como se atrevía a poner en juego ese dinero.

—Claro que puedo, nunca me equivoco— Alardeaba de sus ideas ante todas, provocando más y más bullicio.

Tan pronto la conversación se había desencarrilado, y Rukia sin nada que decir y mucho que pensar, se acostó en su futón y se cubrió con las sábanas, mientras en su mente reinaba la incertidumbre y el temor, pues el hecho de pensar en Abarai como su probable danna según palabras de Rangiku y luego el que ese Kurosaki se halla tomado la molestia de enviar unos de esos carteles en su honor, ya era suficiente.

* * *

Madre quedó sorprendida al ver la reacción de los clientes después del incidente en el debut de Rukia, cuando bien suponía que había arruinado su carrera al protagonizar el escándalo, se quedó sin palabras con el paso de las semanas y así mismo de los meses, pues la morena estaban tan solicitada en reuniones y las Casas de Té, le extrañaba que su conducta no hubiese asustado a los clientes, si no al contrario, atraerlos como si de un imán se tratase.

Así que esa mañana, aprovechó que todas las Geishas y aprendices de las misma estaban reunidas alrededor de la mesa para almorzar, para reconocer los logros de la pequeña Rukia.

—Rukia ha estado muy solicitada últimamente, eres una celebridad en el Hanamachi, estoy sorprendida. Felicidades— La morena había dejado de comer al escuchar a Madre decir tales palabras, era un hecho insólito que le expresara sus albricias y le reconociera públicamente, cuando a principio le reprendía por su mal comportamiento.

—Gracias— Fue lo único que dijo, mientras las demás chicas aplaudían su rápida evolución y éxito.

—Hoy tienes muchos compromisos con gente muy, muy importante, irás al Zumo, ahí te encontraras con el Tercer Oficial de la 11va División, Ikkaku Madarame. Después a la Casa de Té, con el hijo de un importante empresario: Asano Keigo y finalmente… En un restaurante con el Teniente Abarai. Más perfecto no puede ser— Dijo Madre en tono de triunfo, el resto de las chicas expresaron sorpresa y emoción, muchas deseaban estar en su lugar.

Entre más se enteraba de lo que pasaba a su alrededor más preocupación y temor le daba, después de todo jamás volvió a saber nada de Kurosaki, y no sabía porqué pero tenía la esperanza de que sus caminos se volvieran a cruzar una vez más.

* * *

El día estaba pesado y sus compromisos habían sido varios, de los 2 primeros clientes de ese día, podía decir que se había sentido cómoda y segura en el zumo como acompañante del oficial Ikkaku se había divertido, podía decir que era un sujeto muy juerguista y algo alborotador. Con Asano Keigo, se sintió algo hostigada por sus elogios y de sus chistes, pero su última cita era la que le inquietaba, por el momento descansaba un poco en lo que el carruaje la llevaba hasta donde se reuniría con el Teniente Abarai.

El tiempo se le había hecho prácticamente corto pues estaba frente a su destino, se adentró al enorme establecimiento de colorido decorado, la belleza abundaba en el lugar y es que el centro del todo era ese enorme árbol de cerezos, le dejó maravillada y muy cerca de ahí, divisó al Teniente.

—Disculpe la tardanza Abarai-Kun— Dijo la joven con voz suave.

—No te preocupes, es más dejémonos de formalidades, llámame Renji—Dijo el Teniente con una amplia sonrisa.

Aunque bien sabía ella que los modales y el respeto eran muy importantes y no debían perderse aún con los clientes más habituales, no podía ponerle peros, hasta eso sería ir en contra de los deseos del pelirrojo, y al cliente lo que pida.

—Te pido me disculpes— Le dijo su compañero, se extrañó mucho al escucharlo —tuve muchos asuntos que resolver en la División por eso no pude citarme contigo antes— Rukia no entendía ¿Por qué se disculpaba? Todo aquello sonaba como si estuviese tan seguro de que ella quería verlo o algo por el estilo.

—No entiendo, no tiene porqué citarse conmigo si no quiere— Esas palabras las había dicho con toda intención de hacerlo entrar en razón, y así no volver a verlo.

—Pero claro que quiero, es sólo que no tengo mucho tiempo y sentí que... Bueno eso ya no importa, ya estoy aquí…—

—Ehh… Abarai-Kun, digo, Renji… ¿me permite hacerle una pregunta? — Estaba nerviosa, incómoda, ese hombre en verdad que la intimidaba.

—Dime—

— ¿Qué ha pasado con Kurosaki-Kun? — Le resultó sospechosa la pregunta al Teniente, la miró seriamente mientras a los pómulos de la joven arribaba un ligero rubor.

—Está bien… no me digas que… aun sigues preocupada por lo sucedido hace meses en la Casa de Té… si es eso, olvídalo… ya ni se acuerda…— Le respondió en tono de burla, pero sus palabras incluso hacían sentir mal a Rukia y no se explicaba el porqué.

—Debería traerlo de nuevo al Hanamachi, creo que se quedó con una mala imagen de las Maikos y la Geishas de la Okiya por culpa mía— Y aún con esas palabras, solo quería volverlo a ver, quizás limar sus asperezas.

* * *

Llegó del Hanamachi alrededor de la 1:30 de la madrugada, por sus gestos parecía estar bastante feliz, pero quien no lo estaría cuando su tiempo lo dedicó en conocerla, buscar la forma de hacerla sonreír y vez el brillo de sus ojos, hasta el mismo se sorprendía de lo que hacía.

—Ehhh pareces muy feliz— Dijo el pelinaranja con fastidio.

— ¿Y eso te molesta? — Le preguntó el Teniente socarronamente.

—No… sólo que creí que siempre serías un amargado—

—El amargado es otro… No te gusta disfrutar de la vida, cuando tienes tiempo de divertirte lo usas en dormir, si sigues así te quedarás solo— Le molestó, pero Ichigo siempre tenía algo que decir.

—Solo, que mejor… Eres un tonto al involucrarte con una Maiko, Geisha o lo que sea—

—Piensa lo que quieras, pero 'ella' me hace muy feliz— Ichigo arqueó una de sus ceja, tan pronto pasó de lo general a alguien en particular.

— ¿Ella? —

—Sí, tu 'amiga', Rukia-Chan— El semblante le cambió a Ichigo por completo, como olvidar el nombre de la enana que le derramó el té caliente y lo llamó imbécil.

— ¿Acaso te gusta la mala vida?... ¿Eres masoquista?... jaaa… Creo que eres más tonto de lo que pensé — El pelinaranja no lograba entender, estaba seguro que esa mocosa daba muestra de su poca educación al golpear a sus clientes, como podía Renji dejarse maltratar por esa chiquilla.

—Es… como te digo… es— Trataba de buscar las palabras correctas para describirla.

—Es una mala mujer… una descarada— Era lo que Ichigo podía decir de ella.

—No, no…. Ella es una buena mujer… es perfecta para mi— Decía un Renji soñador, con esos ojos la veía él, cosa completamente opuesta a la percepción de Ichigo pero… ¿acaso eso podría cambiar?

* * *

Pasaron varios días, realmente Rukia no podía sacar muchas cosas de su cabeza, la primera en sí era la exagerada insistencia de Renji por querer verla 2 veces por semana, y en segunda un rumor, había escuchado que Kurosaki Ichigo se citaba con una Geisha de otra Okiya, no sabía en verdad de quien se trataba pero no le agradaba la idea, la razón ni ella misma lo sabía.

Mientras descansaba en el jardín de la Okiya, Hisana apareció tras ella, con una dulce sonrisa le llamó.

—Rukia-Chan, supongo que ya te dijo Madre sobre el compromiso de hoy—

—No… pero dime tú Onee-san—

—Esta noche hay una cena en un famoso restaurante del distrito, esta vez no estarás sola con el Teniente Abarai, es algo colectivo… El Capitán Kuchiki también irá y lo acompañaré, desconozco sobre a quién acompañará Hinamori— Su hermana mayor parecía muy feliz, era muy dulce y a veces deseaba ser como ella.

—Gracias Onee-san… estoy segura de que la pasaremos bien— Dijo a penas convencida, a Rukia no le gustaba la vida que llevaba pero era su única opción.

* * *

La noche llegó con todo su bullicio, su belleza, su arte, sus luces deslumbrantes y sus mujeres, Hisana, Momo y Rukia llegaron a su cita con gente emblemática del Seireitei.

—Buenas noches caballeros— Saludó Hisana dulcemente, aunada a una leve reverencia, tanto Momo como Rukia la imitaron, y cada una se dispersó por el área, tomando asiento en sus respectivos lugares.

—Qué extraño, falta alguien— Expresó Momo a ver su estribor vacío.

—Ohhh Kurosaki, fue al baño— A Rukia le llegó la sorpresa las palabras de Renji, no podía creer que él estuviera ahí, ahora sí no sabía ni que pensar.

—Que tanto hablan de mi— Dijo jovialmente al sentarse, pero su expresión cambió al ver quien estaba frente suyo, sus miradas se cruzaron, Rukia podía ver en sus ojuelos su disgusto, el pelinaranja no encontraba esa provocadora mirada.

— ¿Qué prefiere que le sirva, sake o te? — Su compañera le sacó de su embelezo —ahhh té…— contestó.

—Rukia-Chan, hoy te vez más hermosa de lo normal— Le adulaba el pelirrojo, ella le sonrió, pues debía mostrarse cordial, al menos esperaba que la percepción de Ichigo cambiara al verla actuar de esa forma.

—Gracias, eres muy amable, Renji— A Kurosaki le resultó impresionante la forma en que se comportaba, hacía graciosos ademanes y comentarios, sonreía dulcemente y coqueteaba con discreción, no se parecía ni en lo más mínimo a la Maiko de hace meses. Pero lo que mayor expectación le provocaba era la confianza que había tomado con su joven amigo, hasta le llamaba por su nombre y él feliz de la vida.

—Ohh es cierto… Lo vi hace unos días, es un detalle— Exclamó Renji al recordar algo, pues deslizó una mano hasta el bolsillo de su yukata, del cual sustrajo una pequeña caja forrada en tela con estampados de flores de cerezo, la cerraba un moño hecho de listones rosados, y lo entregó a manos de su morena acompañante.

—Es para ti— Le dijo, al instante los presentes quedaron atónitos, en especial Ichigo y la misma Rukia, quien aún observaba el obsequio.

—No sabía que eras tan sentimental…— Dijo Ichigo, las risas resonaron por un instante por su comentario.

—Llámalo… 'mi nueva etapa'— Le respondió algo apenado, sus compañeros sabían perfectamente que entregaba obsequios sólo a personas especiales; así que su mirada la dirigió a la morena quien no sabía que decir.

— ¿Acaso no te gustó? — Le dijo a la vez que abría el presente, dejándolo ver a los ojos violeta de su acompañante, a simple vista se podía apreciar la belleza y lujo que había resultado el obsequio: una peineta bañada en oro, con incrustaciones de rubís que formaban una flor.

—No es eso, es que no había recibido un obsequio antes. Es usted muy amable— Le contestó mirándole a los ojos, tiernamente, posando su mano en la del Teniente, y todos esos gestos no pasaron desapercibidos por el pelinaranja, empezaba por desagradarle la conexión de ese par.

**… … * … …**


	4. Algo Está Cambiando

Bueno, quiero aclarar que las dos frases en la primera escena, ambas proviene de la canción de **_"City of the Blinding Lights"_** de U2, canción que así mismo me inspiró a iniciar este fic junto con el tema **_"Miracle Drug"_**.

Les dejo el capítulo 4. Espero les guste y gracias de antemano.

* * *

**… … * … …**

**Capítulo IV**

**"Algo Está Cambiando"**

Después de la cena, Ichigo fue el primero en marcharse, Momo tenía un compromiso más por cumplir, mientras Hisana acompañó a Byakuya a dar un paseo por las calles del distrito, el pelirrojo tuvo que regresar al Seireitei por razones de trabajo y al final Rukia se quedó sola, no tenía otro compromiso al que acudir, lo correcto era regresar a la Okiya pero ¿desde cuándo obedecía? No, descartó la idea del todo y prefirió deleitarse de la belleza de las calles y sus adornos antes de regresar.

Caminaba sumida en sus pensamientos, preguntándose así misma si había logrado que Kurosaki cambiara de opinión sobre su imagen, ¿desde cuándo le importaba eso? Más bien ¿desde cuándo tenía a ese tonto pelinaranja vagando por su mente?...

Suspiró hondamente y levantó la mirada, sus delicados pies se movían con gracia, y cualquier hombre que pasara a su lado no podía evitar voltear a verla; mientras cruzaba el puente se detuvo a la mitad de este, quedó hechizada por la esplendorosa luna que en lo alto del estrellado cielo se alzó, se veía bastante hermosa, y se mantuvo contemplándola en silencio.

Siendo el primero en marcharse uno podía pensar que fue el primero en llegar al Seireitei, sin embargo la beldad del distrito le distrajo y se desorientó, afortunadamente alguien pudo auxiliarle a encontrar el camino de regreso, pero al poner el primer pié para cruzar el puente, se topó con aquella imagen: ella, Rukia, la joven Maiko que contemplaba llena de serenidad a la luna, luciendo tan hermosa dentro de ese kimono violeta como sus ojos.

_Oh, luces tan hermosa ésta noche  
En la ciudad de luces deslumbrantes_

Sonrió al verla, y ella sintió su mirada, y ambas se cruzaron. Ichigo poco a poco fue acercándose, hasta llegar a donde su presencia, estaban frente a frente, a la misma distancia de aquella vez que fue a disculparse.

_Cuanto más ves, menos sabes  
Menos encuentras mientras avanzas  
Sabía mucho más en aquel entonces de lo que sé ahora_

Y era verdad, creía haber visto todo en Rukia y no sabía nada de ella, ¿la había juzgado?, creyó saber más sobre su esencia como mujer hace algunos meses cuando hasta hoy comprendió que aquello que sabía sobre ella no era más que un fantasma que se desvanecía con el tiempo, o eso creía.

—Nuestra primera impresión no fue buena… me gustaría que empezáramos de nuevo, en ceros— Le propuso él con una sonrisa, extendiéndole la mano en son de paz.

—Claro— Le respondió ella, estrechando su mano con la de él, correspondiéndole la sonrisa.

* * *

Volvió a transcurrir el tiempo, mañana por la noche cumpliría una semana sin haberlo vuelto a ver, no había dejado de pensar en sus palabras, en su propuesta por olvidar el pasado y empezar de nuevo… le entusiasmaba la idea de citarse con él… y no sabía por qué, no se lo explicaba.

— ¿Me estás escuchando, Rukia-Chan? — Preguntó el castaño al verla tan callada y fuera de sí, Rukia reaccionó.

—Por supuesto que sí, Asano-San— Le dedicó una sonrisa, el otro tan dramático como siempre se derritió por completo.

—Ahh Rukia-Chan… no me mires así que me vuelves loco—

Aunque era insoportable tratarlo, era su obligación como Maiko, en todas sus citas a solas Keigo pasaba el tiempo alabándola, haciéndole muchos cumplidos y hablándole del futuro que según él, juntos tendrían.

—Ya te he contado casi todos los chistes que me sé… pero esta vez vine preparado— Le dijo a la joven Maiko, para después saca de su bolsillo un libro de poemas.

—Señale algunos dedicados exclusivamente para ti— Rukia suspiró resignada, se suponía que ella era la Maiko, quien recitaría poesía en vez de él.

—Si lo confieso, confieso ser un amante de su belleza; confieso deleitarme con el esplendor de sus ojos, flor de una doncella…Si tan sola mi boca rozara sus labios— Recitaba su compañero completamente inspirado, lleno de garra.

Rukia ladeó su rostro aburrida, observó la varita de incienso, faltaba poco para que se consumiera por completo, pues anunciaba que su tiempo como acompañante había terminado.

Aguantó unos minutos más mientras el otro seguía declamándole poemas de amor, hasta que finalmente ratificó que su tiempo se había agotado, con delicadeza se levantó y quedamente dijo al castaño.

—Si me disculpa, tengo que atender otros compromisos—

—Ahh… Rukia-Chan… ¿porqué el tiempo se me hace tan corto cuando estoy contigo?... Pero no importa, te volveré a ver…—

Rukia hizo una reverencia antes de salir, cuando cerró las puertas se recargó en ella, su rostro afable cambió a uno fastidiado.

—Me tiene harta— Murmuró quedó.

Tomó aire para tomar rumbo a su otro pendiente, si bien cuando Madre le dio el nombre del cliente, se quedó extrañada, nunca se había citado con él, no podía esperar a conocerlo.

Caminó por el largo pasillo, en el fondo pudo ver la puerta que la guiaría a descubrir el rostro de aquel sujeto, volvió a tomar aire como muestra de valor y delicadamente abrió las puertas.

Tan pronto y vieron ese rostro, sus ojos titilaron incrédulos, el corazón sintió que latía cada vez más fuerte, ¿porqué sentía todo eso?... ¿Qué hacía él ahí?

Simulando la calma, Rukia levantó orgullosa su rostro y cerró de nuevo las puertas al entrar.

—Te tardaste, enana— Dijo él.

— ¿Qué… que carajos haces tú aquí? — Preguntó sorprendida, olvidando la compostura.

—Esa no es forma de hablarle al cliente, donde quedo tu educación— Respondió el pelinaranja con una sonrisa, vaya que aún quedaban vestigios de la maiko de hace meses, y eso le gustaba.

La morena no respondió, se limitó a tomar asiento al lado del Shinigami, tomó la tetera y le sirvió té, sostuvo la taza entre sus manos, esperando que el otro la tomara. Ichigo entendió al instante, sus dedos fueron en busca de la porcelana, y al tratar de tomar la taza, sus fríos dedos tocaron los de la Maiko, por breves instantes percibió su suave piel, acarició lento, hasta que la joven se alejó del contacto.

— ¿Porqué usaste otro nombre para venir aquí? Es más… ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — Preguntó ella, sin mirarle a los ojos, fingiendo fastidio.

—No te pongas pesada conmigo, yo decido a que nombre reservar mis citas, además acuérdate que quedamos en empezar en ceros, es exactamente lo que hago— Dio un sorbo, saboreó el dulce sabor del té por unos instante, la morena levantó poco a poco la mirada, la fijó en sus labios por segundos.

—Empecemos por presentarnos como se debe. Soy Kurosaki Ichigo, 3er Oficial de la Decimotercera División. Gusto en conocerte—

—Rukia, aprendiz de Geisha de una de las Okiyas más famosas de todo el Hanamachi. El gusto es mío— Ichigo no puedo evitar sonreír, empezaba por cautivarle.

—Y bien Rukia… ¿Cómo te ha ido con tus demás clientes?— Inquirió él, no sabía por dónde empezar.

—Bastante bien. Madre dice que dentro de poco me convertiré en una verdadera Geisha— Le comentó seria, y es que aunque tratara de aparentarlo, se sentía cómoda y feliz con él, ese sentimiento de júbilo no se comparaba con nada, era bastante diferente a cuando se encontraba con Asana Keigo, Ikkaku Madarame, Abarai Renji, y resto de sus clientes.

—De eso estoy seguro— Le contestó confiado, bah hasta el mismo se había sorprendido de sus palabras, si de un principio la llamó 'intento de Maiko'… ahora con el simple hecho de ver a través de sus ojos juraba que sería una Geisha.

Varios inciensos se había consumido y no podían para de conversar, entre tazas de té y sonrisas, dimes y diretes, pasaron las horas, hablando de sus vidas, de su pasado, de lo que quieren en el futuro; así como de sus gustos e intereses mientras un electrizante sentimiento se adueñaba de ellos, poco a poco… sin prisas.

Había sido la mejor noche de sus vidas… pero lo callaban, en lo más profundo de su ser, porque aunque se aferraran a algo, no podían quedarse con ello.

* * *

Y vio al tiempo pasar frente a sus ojos, cumpliendo pendientes en las Casas de Té, acompañando otros clientes, actuando de la mejor forma, cautivando a extraños, recordando momentos.

— ¡Rukia-Chan… ven, rápido! — Gritó Matsumoto. La morena sin alarmarse se encaminó de regreso a la habitación compartida, ahí encontró a todas las Geishas y Maikos residentes, todas enfocaban sus ojuelos de diversos colores en el periódico.

— El Gotei 13 está en alerta, amenazan actos bélicos— Leyó Hinamori en voz alta para todas las chicas.

—Eso explica porque la élite no se ha aparecido en el distrito— Comentó Hisana.

—No tienen por qué preocuparse de situaciones ajenas. Es obligación del Gotei 13, proteger al Rukongai— Madre era una mujer bastante dura en sus opiniones.

No sabían cuanto tiempo tardaría, la alerta roja ya estaba ahí, y más valiera que pronto se esfumara.

* * *

Todo parecía estar en completa calma, a la intemperie el viento soplaba, moviendo sus cabellos, sus ojos miraban al horizonte, sus sentidos en alerta por aquello que pudiese venir, no le tomara desprevenido pero francamente no percibía el peligro, no entendía por qué seguía ahí.

—Llevamos casi 3 semanas aquí y nada. Creo que todo resultó ser una falsa alarma— Se quejó el pelirrojo, harto.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? — Curvó una ceja el pelinaranja.

—No lo estoy, lo que pasa es que ya me quiero ir— Confesó, la rutina empezaba por fastidiarlo, y era extraño puesto que cuando se trataba de asuntos bélicos era el primero en alistarse.

—No eres el único pero por lo que veo, piensan tenernos aquí más tiempo— Se sinceró Kurosaki, y es que notando como el resto mantenía alta su guardia, era de esperarse.

—Sí… cuando todo esto acabe lo primero que haré, será ir a verla— Sonrió, Ichigo sabía perfectamente a quien se refería, y lo que era peor, sus sentimientos estaban contrariados.

* * *

Una semana más tarde, el periódico publicó que en efecto, había sido una falsa alarma ese posible ataque, todos los miembros del Gotei 13 regresaron a sus labores cotidianas, con un sentimiento de paz entre los pobladores, pero con cierta alegría en el corazón de aquella Maiko, en la joven Rukia.

Después de tomar un cálido baño, la morena deambuló por los pasillos de la Okiya, se notaba tan vacía, a diferencia de otros días, las más jóvenes corrían por la casa, jugueteando, las Maiko como ella charlaban en el jardín y Geishas como su onee-san, dormitaban.

Lo más extraño es que vio al grupo de chicas pegadas en las puertas de la oficina de Madre, tratando de escuchar aunque sea algo, ¿de qué se había perdido mientras tomaba un baño?.

— ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo? — Preguntó curiosa, alzando la voz. Todas al unísono voltearon a verla y con el dedo índice en sus labios le pidieron que se callara.

—Alguien de la Élite pidió hablar seriamente con Madre, queremos averiguar de quien se trata— Dijo Momo e un murmullo a la recién llegada mientras su oreja seguía pegada a la puerta.

—Ohh no… parece que alguien viene— El eco de los pasos incrementó, así que antes de ser descubiertas todas corrieron a esconderse en sus recámaras, lo único que escucharon fueron lejanas voces de Madre y del invitado.

Fue solo cuestión de minutos para que Madre regresara, lo que causo más expectación fue que comenzó a llamar insistentemente a la morena.

—Rukia… ven aquí… anda—

—Que sucede Madre— Dijo al estar frente a frente.

—Raras veces permito que esto suceda pero se lo debo. El Teniente Abarai quiere verte en 1 hora, estará esperando a las afueras del parque, anda… apresúrate— Otra vez no, Rukia ya alucinaba al Teniente, pero no podía negarse aunque quisiera.

—Si lo haces tú sola te va a llevar mucho tiempo, pide a las demás que te ayuden— Finalizó Madre antes de volver a su oficina.

—Vamos, Rukia-Chan… vas a llegar tarde— Yachiru le tomaba por la mano y le jalaba hasta la habitación, mientras el resto ibas tras ellas, con toda la intención de preparar a la morena.

Mientras unas buscaban entre los cajones el kimono adecuado, otras buscaban algún tocado, Rangiku y Momo ideaban un peinado mientras la misma Rukia, maquillaba su rostro, Yachiru la observaba con una gran sonrisa.

Después de toda la ayuda prestada, su preparación terminó. Lucía un hermoso kimono de colores, dominando el blanco y algunos detalles en naranja, amarillos y verdes, su peinado recogido adornando un tocado floral y sin faltar la peineta dorada que se le había regalado, su maquillaje no era muy pesado, sombras tenues de colores pastel, los labios rosados y el negro delineaba sus ojos. Todas habían quedado conformes con el resultado, Rukia volvió a mirarse al espejo y sonrió.

—Gracias a todas— Murmuró al virar sobre sus talones poniéndose de frente a todas.

—No tienes porqué… anda, no hagas esperar más al Teniente— Fueron las últimas palabras de Rangiku antes de que la morena se marchara.

* * *

Eran aproximadamente las 2:30 de la tarde, era un hermoso día, con ese cielo azul y sus nubes que parecían estar hechas de algodón, el refulgente sol y sus rayos se desperdigaban por todo el Hanamachi, un día perfecto para dar un paseo por el parque.

El pelirrojo la vio venir desde lo lejos, siempre lucía radiante, ese día no era la excepción, parecía una muñeca de porcelana aunada a la blanca sombrilla con la que se cubría de los rayos solares.

—Buenas tardes Teniente—Dijo cortésmente haciendo una leve reverencia.

—Buenas tardes, tan hermosa como siempre—

Con un gesto le invitó a ir más allá de las puertas del parque, juntos caminaron por un largo sendero cercado de bellos árboles de cerezo.

— ¿Te sorprendió que quisiera verte a estas horas? — Preguntó él mirando tan sólo su perfil.

—Es inusual, generalmente te veo más tarde ya sea en la Casa de Té o un restaurante—

—Por la mañana me avisaron que iba a tener mucha carga de trabajo durante la noche, no iba poder ir a verte como acostumbro así que vine antes, Oka-san me vio algo desesperado porque accedió— Le contó la historia que a oídos de la morena no era algo normal, cada vez se convencía más de que el pelirrojo comenzaba a tenerle otra clase de sentimientos, y quisiera o no tenía que lidiar con ellos.

El camino quedó dividido, tomaron el de la derecha que a unos cuantos metros mostraba un bello panorama, un gran lago cercado de hermosa flora, y un puente que conectaba un extremo con otro.

—Luces muy bien la peineta que te regalé— Le aduló al notar como su obsequio encajaba perfectamente con la morena.

Ella no dijo nada, sólo le dirigió una fugaz mirada acompañada de una sonrisa coqueta que el otro le correspondió. Pero aquella alegría se desvaneció de su rostro, dejando un rastro de sorpresa al reconocer la figura del Shinigami de cabellera naranja, quien tranquilo y con una leve sonrisa cruzaba el puente acompañado de una Geisha, una joven de cabellera marrón y que de forma dulce se le dirigía; fue así como aquellos rumores perdieron su condición y se volvieron en una verdad irrefutable, una que apuñalaba y dejaba herido el solitario corazón de Rukia.

Pero no quería que nadie notara su naciente tristeza que se mezclaba con la envidia, tenía que guardar esas emociones de bajo de una máscara de júbilo, así que sonrió.

En un descuido, el pelinaranja levantó la mirada y la vio… de entre tanta belleza presente distinguió su figura, era la que más se realzaba de entre todas, su sonrisa… una que sólo le diría a él, su compañero de armas, su mejor amigo, de quien comenzaba por sentir celos… Ella era lo mejor que nunca podría tener y eso le afligía.

**… … * … …**


	5. Sorpresas & Sentimientos Ocultos

Bueno quiero aclarar algo, investigué en varias fuentes, unas se contradecían con otras entonces hablé con una personita que sabe mucho del tema y me confirmó que el asunto del mizuague era tal como lo relata el libro de Memoirs of a Geisha, pero que ésta práctica quedó prohibida después de la II Guerra Mundial. Entonces decidí añadirlo al fic, por cuestiones de drama xD y en la época en la sitúo la historia que fue antes de la citada Guerra.

**Ekubo:** son un tipo de pastel de arroz, la aprendiz debe entregar sus cajas de Ekubo a aquellos hombres que según la Oka-san podrían estar interesados en ser los primeros en desvirgar a la joven.

* * *

**… … * … …**

**Capítulo V  
"Sorpresas & Sentimientos Ocultos"**

Llegó a la Okiya al ponerse el atardecer, su aparente sonrisa se transformó en un gesto desanimado, silenciosa caminó por el largo pasillo, con la mirada baja, lo único que observaba eran sus pies y parte de su kimono, hasta que Yachiru se travesó en su camino.

—Rukia-Chan… ¿Cómo te fue? —

—Bien— Respondió quedo, acariciando la rosada cabellera de la pequeña.

— ¿Te sientes bien? — Preguntó una vez más, algo preocupada.

—Sí… ¿Dónde están las demás?— Sonrió levemente, mientras inquiría.

—Todas se están arreglando en la habitación de Rangiku, hoy están muy ruidosas, hablan de una tal Orihime… ¿La conoces?— Inocentemente su respuesta sorprendió a la morena, algo le auguraba que se relacionaba con Kurosaki.

—No, pero vamos con ellas— Dicho hecho la tomó de la mano, juntas recorrieron los oscuros pasillos hasta llegar a las recámaras, se dirigieron exclusivamente a que más bullicio tenía. Rukia, a penas y se asomó por la puerta cuando Rangiku la divisó.

—Rukia-Chan… ¿Qué tal te fue con el Teniente?— Emocionada le preguntó mientras maquillaba su rostro.

—Ehh… bien… la pasamos muy bien— Fue su única respuesta mientras se adentraba cada vez más a la habitación.

—Me alegra mucho… Ahhh es cierto, ¿recuerdas los rumores sobre el Oficial Kurosaki? Son ciertos, después de que te fuiste pasé a una tienda y escuché en voz de 2 maikos que Kurosaki Ichigo se citó con Inoue Orihime, es una geisha de cabello marrón— Relataba Matsumoto, la morena no se sorprendió, ya lo sabía desde que le vio en el parque con 'ella', pero si le amargó la vida al escucharlo.

—Lo que Kurosaki haga con su vida no me importa— Exclamó antes de darse la media vuelta y marcharse, todas quedaron pasmadas de sus palabras, parecía como si estuviese molesta porque se citaba con aquella Geisha, pero Rukia era bastante orgullosa para aceptarlo.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, se encerró, prendió varias candelillas para iluminar un poco el espacio, poco a poco fue desmaquillándose, despojándose de aquella máscara blanca y labios rosas, deshaciendo su peinado, despojándose del bello kimono, ataviándose de otro más acorde a su forma de ser. Se miró en el espejo, la chica del reflejo, esa era ella cuando se quitaba el disfraz.

No podía dejar de pensar en todos los sucesos que la rodeaban, el Teniente Abarai le demostraba sus sentimientos cada vez que se veían, fingía en su presencia sentir lo mismo pero a su corazón no podía engañar, esos sentimientos que empezaban a florecer pertenecían al pelinaranja, no supo en qué momento comenzó a tenerlo rondando por su mente o a sentirse así, sólo sabía que los celos empezaban por torturarla… lento muy lento.

* * *

El pelinaranja vagaba por las calles del Hanamachi, no tenía nada mejor que hacer, esa noche se sentía abatido y muy solo, no había alguien conocido con quien poder hablar, incluso ya había buscado a la morena en la habitual Casa de Té pero no la encontró. No le quedó más remedio que regresar al Seireitei, una vez más tomó el mismo camino que aquella ocasión en que se perdió, hasta que llegó al puente y a la mitad del mismo algo captó su atención, ladeó el rostro y se encontró con la luna, le recordaba mucho a la morena… sonrió.

Nunca había sentido algo así, era la primera vez que cuando la veía sentía que valía la pena vivir, el brillo de sus ojos iluminaban su oscura existencia, su risa tan contagiosa, no era su cuerpo ni su belleza lo que más le gustaba, era su peculiar forma de ser. Pero así mismo era la primera vez que alguien le rompía el corazón sin querer, esa mañana durante el parque se dio cuenta de que ella sólo tenía ojos para Renji.

—Me gustaría estar en su lugar— Murmuró quedo.

— ¿En el lugar de quien, tonto? — Esa voz… su inconfundible tono y sin falta el insulto de siempre.

—Rukia… ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó a la par que se volteaba a verla.

—Lo mismo te pregunto yo— Inquirió cruzándose de brazos, arqueando una ceja.

—-"Ehh… después de pasear con Orihime vine a dar una vuelta al distrito aunque no hay mucho que hacer por aquí— Le dijo inocentemente, sin saber que el simple hecho de mencionar el nombre de aquella chica había sido suficiente para lastimarla.

—Se supone que deberías estar en la Casa de Té con Renji— Comentó a sabiendas de la realidad, con cierto desgano, bajando la mirada para que ella no pudiera ver a través de su alma.

—No, vino temprano por mí, también fuimos a pasear al parque— De forma tan natural se lo dijo.

—Y… ¿te divertiste…a su lado?— Ichigo quiso saber, aunque le partiera el alma escuchar su respuesta.

—Sí— Respondió a tono casi audible, esa era la verdad, la pasó muy bien con el pelirrojo, pero había tenido un mejor momento, al lado del pelinaranja hace tiempo en la Casa de Té, donde poco le importaron las horas.

—Me alegro… ¿te gustaría… acompañarme…a dar un paseo?— Aunque creyera que Rukia tenía a alguien más en sus pensamientos, quiso invitarla y pasar más tiempo a su lado, aunque sabía perfectamente que mientras más tiempo compartiera sería más difícil verla con su amigo pelirrojo.

—Por las noches, el parque es muy hermoso— Ella le comentó, dándole a entender con la mirada que estaba de acuerdo.

El camino hasta el parque no era muy largo, las deslumbrantes luces del Hanamachi les acompañaban en su travesía, hasta que llegaron a su destino. Una vez más la morena recorrió el mismo trayecto que en la tarde de ese día, los árboles de cerezo hasta por las noches se veían bellos, y el clima era favorable.

— ¿Te gusta tu vida como Maiko? — Le preguntó él.

—No… porque hay cosas que no puedo hacer— Dijo sincera, y es que aunque le desagradara seguir el protocolo respecto a la Okiya, tenía que acatar todo lo que madre dijera, a ella y a Hisana les debía que hoy en día tuviese una posición.

—¿Ahh sí? Como qué— Que el supiera, lo único que no podía hacer era decir malas palabras.

—Algo como esto— Y tan pronto como pudo incrustó su puño en la cara del pelinaranja, dejándole el rostro rojo del impacto.

Ichigo no toleraba que la gente le faltara al respeto, mucho menos que ella le golpeara por gusto.

— ¡Maldita enana, como te atreves… me las pagarás! — Gritó enfundado en histeria, dispuesto a obtener venganza.

—Hazlo si es que logras alcanzarme— Dijo antes de echarse a la fuga, a lo que el pelinaranja la siguió, con toda intención de hacerle pagar su travesura.

Para ese entonces ya se les había olvidado su tristeza, incluso que la noche seguía pero no era eterna, tarde o temprano el juego acabaría y tendrían que volver a su realidad.

* * *

Al día siguiente le costó mucho trabajo despertarse, estaba desvelada y todo por pasear en el parque hasta altas horas con ese tonto de Kurosaki, pero a ese 'tonto' empezaba a querer.

Después de darse un baño caliente, se puso su habitual yukata con la que pasaba parte de las mañanas, hasta la hora en que tenía que ir a tomar sus clases en las artes y después a cumplir con sus compromisos.

Pero ese día resultaría ser el de mayores sorpresas, pues a penas terminó de desayunar y Madre le mandó llamar, considerando un asunto muy importante para la joven Maiko.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, encontró a su Onee-San y a Madre reunidas, con una mirada le pidieron que se acercara, Rukia se sentó al lado de Hisana, quedando ambas frente a frente con Madre, lo único que las separaba era una pequeña mesita de té, donde reposaban tres tazas de porcelana.

—Rukia, has sido una Maiko excepcional, estoy muy orgullosa de ti, y todo gracias Hisana, quien te ha instruido muy bien— Dijo Madre con una reverencia hacia ambas.

—Eres famosa en el Hanamachi, el momento perfecto para convertirte en Geisha—Continuaba Madre con su discurso.

—Pero primero la ceremonia del Mizuague— Dijo quedamente Hisana a la joven Maiko.

Rukia sabía perfectamente a que se refería, esa era una de las razones por las cuales no le gustaba su vida en la Okiya, organizarían una apuesta entre sus clientes por su atributo más precioso, al final se haría acreedor el mayor postor. Eso tarde o temprano iba a pasar, ¿acaso tenía otra opción?

—Sabes a lo que nos referimos Rukia— Añadió Madre al notar a la morena algo pensativa.

—Sí Madre, entiendo— No podía oponerse, aunque quisiera.

—En ese caso a quienes considere los más convenientes e interesados debes entregarles el Ekubo— Finalizó Madre.

Tanto Rukia como su Onee-San abandonaron el recinto de Madre, caminaron juntas y en silencio por los pasillos hasta llegar al jardín, ahí pudieron conversar tranquilamente.

—Yo te acompañaré a entregar los Ekubo— Le brindó su ayuda y apoyo, pues entendía muy bien como se sentía.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte, todo va a salir bien— Hisana le sonrió y acarició su oscura cabellera, para aquietarla.

—Gracias… Onee-San— Sonrió leve

Eso era tan sólo el inicio de un huracán lleno de sorpresas, uno que le arrancaría la ilusión de ser feliz.

**… … * … …**


	6. La Estrella de Miyako

**… … * … …**

**Capítulo VI**

**"La Estrella de Miyako"**

Ya llevaba horas sumida en sus pensamientos, estaba muy callada y ausente de la realidad, seguía sentada en el marco de la gran puerta que llevaba al jardín, mirando un punto fijo, sin importarle nada.

—Rukia-Chan, deberías venir a comer algo— Le dijo Momo al verla, pero la morena parecía no estar interesada.

—No, gracias, así estoy bien—

—Deja de pensar tanto en la ceremonia del Mizuague, solo conseguirás preocuparte más de lo debido— Con voz severa le decía una Rangiku que acababa de llegar a verla.

—Pero es que… ¡Oye! ¡Suéltame!— Se dispuso la morena a gritar pero Rangiku hizo caso omiso a su ruego pues le tomó de la muñeca y la llevó hasta la mesa, donde las demás se deleitaban de la comida; la sentó y le dio su porción de arroz, Rukia mantenía los ojos tan abiertos, ¿a qué venía todo eso?

—Anda, come… Todo eso es por tu bien— Puntualizó Matsumoto.

Sin embargo, justo empezaba a degustar su paladar el arroz cocido cuando Madre hizo su aparición, dirigiendo exclusivamente a la morena.

—Rukia, una vez que termines de comer, necesito que te presentes en mi recinto—

—Sí, Madre— Sabía intachablemente que asuntos iban a tratar.

* * *

— Anoche el Capitán Ukitake te estuvo buscando… ¿Dónde demonios estabas? — Preguntó Renji a su amigo pelinaranja, quien rememorando su paseo nocturno con la morena, no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Ahh estaba en el Zumo— Mintió, con una risa nerviosa.

— ¿Seguro? — Volvió a cuestionarlo entre cerrando los ojos, dudando.

— Claro… ¿A dónde más pude a ver ido? —

—Mmm tienes razón… no eres un sujeto que se destaque por su intelecto, así que el zumo— Ichigo se molestó por sus palabras, de hecho cada uno siempre buscaba la forma de enfadar al otro, pero realmente eran buenos amigos.

—Y… ¿Cómo te fue con…— Preguntó a su amigo, aún cuando ya sabía la respuesta.

—Me alegra que lo preguntes…mmm bastante bien— Su respuesta la acompañaba una amplia sonrisa. Ichigo pasaba por una situación complicada, donde aparentemente el único que salía perdiendo era él.

* * *

—Ehh quien más… Asano Keigo, el Teniente Abarai y… el Oficial Kurosaki Ichigo— Dijo madre mientras analizaba unas papeletas, Rukia frunció el ceño, expresando su pasmo.

—A estos últimos tres, son los que más no importan— Añadió Madre mirándola a los ojos.

—La otra noticia acabo de recibirla, imagínate una noche en la que eres el objeto de toda fantasía, la más famosa en todo el Hanamachi— Continuó Hisana, la morena aún no lograba descubrir sobre a lo que se refería.

—Además, esa noche aumentaran los intereses de gente importante en apostar por ti— Prosiguió Madre con tono serio.

—Serás la estrella en Miyako— Fue ahí cuando finalmente le quedó claro, y es que el festival de Miyako Odori era el más importante dentro del Hanamachi, en el cual tanto Geishas como Maikos deleitan al público con coloridas danzas tradicionales, y el ser la protagonista era una gran responsabilidad con magnos beneficios.

* * *

Esa tarde el pelinaranja se había adelantado un horas más de lo debido, ya le era costumbre ir a Hanamachi ciertos días y a tales horas, pero primero tenía que ver a alguien, con quien tenía una cierta relación amistosa y a quién podía confiarle sus secretos.

— ¡Qué alegría verte, Kurosaki-Kun! — Dijo la chica de cabello marrón, dándole la bienvenida con una sonrisa dulce.

—Igualmente— Le contestó a la par que se sentaba frente a ella, la joven le sirvió un poco de té.

— ¿Ya viste los carteles? — Preguntó ella con tranquilidad.

—Si, Rukia estaba en ellos aunque en verdad no sé para qué son— En efecto, en su travesía por ver a Inoue, al doblar una esquina encontró todo un mural, lleno de carteles cuya foto correspondía a la morena y aunque le llenaba de expectación lo que era, prefirió no preguntar.

— Son para el Festival de Miyako, Rukia-san será la estrella… ¿irás? — Su comentario dejó admirado al pelinaranja, vaya que esa enana estaba consiguiendo lo que quería.

—Por supuesto, no podría perdérmelo…— Le contestó alegre, sentía que las ansias lo consumirían mientras llegaba el día y la hora de ver a 'su estrella' brillar.

—En ese caso yo también… ¿puedo acompañarte?— El tan solo mencionarlo, un rubor llegaba a las mejillas de la chica, y es que un fuerte sentimiento la unía a él aunque desconocía lo que residía en el corazón del pelinaranja, y al mismo tiempo parecía darle señales de que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

—Claro… aunque pensé que querrías ir con Ishida… ese idiota ya no puede verme ni en pintura— No se llevaba bien con el ojiazul, si no le había hecho absolutamente nada.

— ¿Porqué lo dices? — Le cuestionó, esa era información que desconocía, incluyendo sus razones.

—Ahh no te conté… Después de que fuimos a pasear al parque, lo encontré… No sé de que se enteró pero me vio y dijo que no le quitara lo que es suyo, no sé a qué se refería— Orihime quedó pensativa, ¿porqué habría dicho eso Uryu?... ¿acaso el…? No, no podía ser cierto… si se sintiera amenazado por Ichigo ya habría hecho algo al respecto y de eso ya había pasado tiempo.

* * *

Se había tomado su tiempo para entregar las cajas con los Ekubo, desde las 7:00 de la noche fue de un lado para otro en el Hanamachi, había otras personas de menor rango que Madre también tomó a consideración, sin embargo la mayor atención tenía que brindarla a los tres últimos, sin embargo una vez que entregó a Asano Keigo se sintió abrumada, al menos esperaba que él no apostara un cuantiosa suma que superara a la de los demás.

La siguiente parada era en el restaurante Sunashima, uno de los más prestigiosos y Rukia realmente estaba nerviosa, pues Renji era el siguiente y no sabía que esperar de él.

—Cuando le pases la tarta de arroz al Teniente Abarai será una señal de que tu mizuague está en venta— Le dijo Hisana a la par que le entregaba la pequeña cajita, segundos antes de entrar al establecimiento.

La puertas se abrieron de par en par, dejando antes sus ojos aquel bello interior lleno de color y alegría, tan bullicio en el ambiente que la contagiaba, ante cada paso sentía como los nervios aumentaban y su corazón palpitaba más rápido, como si quisiera salirse de su pecho. Tan pronto y divisó la mesa donde aguardaban tanto el Capitán como el Teniente de la Sexta División, quería salir corriendo pero era parte de su obligación como Maiko en proceso a convertirse en una Geisha.

—Disculpen la tardanza— Se excusó por ambas la Onee-san de Rukia, ambas reverenciando a sus clientes. Pasaron a tomar asiento a lado de sus respectivos, el silencio reinó por unos instantes hasta que el pelirrojo habló.

—Al venir aquí, me enteré que serás la estrella en el festival de Miyako, no puedo esperar a verte, felicidades— Todas sus palabras las dirigía a la morena que a su lado se encontraba, ella sólo se limitaba a sonreír.

—Felicidades— Fue lo único que dijo Byakuya con su distinguida seriedad.

—Muy amable— Le contestó la morena mirándole a los ojos, para después ladear su rostro y observar al pelirrojo para agradecerle también sus congratulaciones -"Tú también eres muy gentil…"- Renji bebía algo de sake cuando ella sacó de su escondite aquella caja roja y con toda discreción la deslizó hasta hacerla llegar al Teniente, quien al asimilarlo casi se atragantaba con el licor.

—Cof…cof…cof— Comenzó a toser, captando la atención de los presentes.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Preguntó Rukia inocentemente, con fingida preocupación.

—Sí… la emoción— Respondió el pelirrojo con normalidad, pero debajo de la mesa su mano se aferraba a de la morena, pero de cierta forma traba de deshacer el contacto, hasta que se le ocurrió la forma.

—Le serviré más sake— Con eso pudo soltarse, con toda normalidad tomó la botella, llenado la taza del pelirrojo.

* * *

Ya llevaba algunos minutos en espera, lo único que hacía era pasar su mirada por todo el recinto, observando la decoración, ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de beber de la taza, ¿Dónde demonios estaba esa enana?.

Las puertas se abrieron, la delicada figura de la morena apareció ante la expectación del pelinaranja, era inevitable no quedar idiotizado por la beldad de la joven que vestía un kimono rosado, era el color que más le asentaba. La siguió con la mirada y sonrió al verla sentarse a su lado.

— ¿Porqué tardaste tanto? ¿Dónde estabas? — Comenzó a cuestionarla sobre su demora, no era realmente un hombre con paciencia.

—Estaba con Renji, así que no me reclames— Había dejado de lado su dulzura para responderle con su típico tono.

Renji, él de nuevo, como odiaba escucharla decir su nombre, no entendía las razones que la había orillado a tener más cercanía con su mejor amigo, ¿Qué tenía Renji que no tuviera él? Era molesto y a la vez atormentador hablar con cada uno por separado y que no tuvieran otro tema de conversación que no fuese hablar uno del otro.

—Orihime me dijo que serás la estrella del festival de Miyako— Le comentó con naturalidad. La simple mención de su nombre ya inquietaba lo suficiente su existencia, ¿acaso ella era mejor dama de compañía?

— Así es… ¿iras con ella? — Se estaba arriesgando mucho al preguntarlo, pues Ichigo podría empezar a sospechar.

— ¿Con quién más podría ir? — Dejó al descubierto parte de sus intenciones, cosa que a Rukia le dejó algo contrariada, habiendo tantas Maikos y/o Geishas con las cuales pedir compañía ¿por qué precisamente con ella?

—Aún así, si no fueras la estrella de festival, Renji te habría invitado primero— Dijo quedo, bajando la mirada, y es que aún con situaciones ficticias, sabía que su amigo pelirrojo le llevaba la delantera.

Hubo un incómodo silencio después de sus palabras, la morena hubiese querido decirle que aún si no protagonizaba la festividad, antes de ir con otra persona prefería mil veces ir con él, pero las palabras no salieron de sus labios, se quedaron atoradas en sus pensamientos.

Fue ahí cuando recordó las palabras de su Onee-san, antes de verse con el Shinigami de cabello naranja.

_"En el momento adecuado entrégaselo al Oficial Kurosaki, cautelosamente, él sabrá lo que significa"_

Suspiró, estaba realmente nerviosa, las manos le temblaban pero era una mujer con mucho valor así que sustrajo del escondrijo aquella caja roja escarlata, estiró su mano derecha hacia donde el pelinaranja, un rubor teñía sus mejillas mientras esperaba a que el otro le aceptara el presente.

Ichigo la miró, pareciera que estuviese avergonzada pero ¿de qué?... además ¿que era aquello que la morena le entregaba?, estaba atónito no sólo por el significado del presente también por la actitud de Rukia.

—Y esto que— Preguntó una vez que tomó la caja entre sus manos, examinándola con la mirada, pero ella no dijo más… se levantó de súbito, caminó hasta las puertas y antes de marcharse le dirigió una mirada, una escasa de aquel brillo tan particular que daba a demostrar la alegría de la joven, era más bien unos ojos afligidos.

—Ya sabes lo que significa— Fueron sus última palabras antes de marcharse, Ichigo estaba realmente perplejo, ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Además le indicó que 'ya sabía lo que significaba esa pequeña caja roijiza' pero el asunto en sí era que no tenía ni la menor idea de su valor simbólico. Había que buscar una segunda opinión.

**… … * … …**


	7. El Amor Duele

**… … * … …**

**Capítulo VII**

**"El Amor Duele"**

Se asomó por el marco de la puerta, su miraba buscaba impaciente la cabellera blanquecina del Capitán, en realidad la habitación estaba vacía, vaya que Ukitake no estaba cuando más le necesitaba, sólo a él le tenía esa confianza como para hacerle preguntas fuera de su labor como miembro del Gotei 13, bueno también Renji era un confidente pero ese asunto era muy delicado, y era la persona menos indicaba para hacerle la clase de preguntas que tenía en su mente.

— ¿Dónde estará…? — Se preguntó así mismo, dejando las palabras al viento, imaginándose que si fuera Ukitake donde podría estar.

—¿Qué sucede Kurosaki?— Preguntó una voz tras él, fue tan improvisto que dio un respingo, algo asustado. Viró sobre sus talones para encararlo.

Su mirada cambió, era nadie más ni nadie menos que el Capitán de la Décimo Tercera División, que como siempre tan amable y con una sonrisa esperaba su respuesta.

—Capitán… me gustaría poder hablar con usted… es un asunto que me tiene con cierta incertidumbre—

—Te escucho—

—Verá… hoy fui al Hanamachi… estaba en la Casa de Té con…— Se detuvo, no podía mencionar el nombre de la morena, y no es que no confiara en Ukitake y tampoco creía que fuese a divulgar su secreto ante todo conocido pero prefería mantener en misterio tanto el nombre de la morena como sus sentimientos por ella.

—Y… ¿te sucedió algo malo? — El Capitán notaba en su rostro cierta indecisión así como preocupación, esperaba que no fuese algo grave.

—No… estaba con una Maiko y me entregó esto— Ichigo mostró a su superior aquella pequeña caja roja, con esperanza de que él pudiera decir que era o que significado tenía.

Ukitake al reconocer aquella caja como el Ekubo, quedó algo estupefacto, curiosamente miraba la caja y luego observaba a Ichigo, quien no lograba entender porqué esa reacción, ¿acaso era tan malo?

—Que sucede… que significa… acaso es una amenaza de muerte o ¿algo así?— El pelinranaja arqueó la ceja, comenzaba a desesperarse por que Ukitake seguía mudo, y es que hasta eso el oficial era algo 'inocente'.

—Será mejor que te lo diga cuando estés sentado— Sonrió y tomó rumbo para adentrarse a su habitación, Ichigo le siguió cuidadosamente, algo parecía traerse en manos.

—Toma asiento— Le invitó el superior, mientras dejaba en la pequeña mesita dos tazas de porcelana en las cuales vertía té.

—Y bien… ¿vas a decirme?— Le volvió a cuestionar, parecía que hiciese caso omiso a todo.

—Decirte qué— Le respondió sentándose frente a él, pero la mirada un tanto molesta del pelinaranja no le dio más opción que decírselo, claro, con cierto tacto para que no se escandalizara.

—Cuando una Maiko entrega estas cajas, quiere decir que… su mizuague está en venta— Eso no le decía mucho, se imaginaba que el mizuague era un tipo de comida.

—Entiendo pero… ¿Qué demonios es el 'mizuague'?— Volvió a preguntar, todavía no quedaba resuelta su duda.

—Se refiere a su virginidad— Se encontraba tomando de su té cuando lo escuchó decir, casi se atragantaba pues empezó a toser. Fue como un golpe bajo, uno bastante duró, su mente comenzó a procesar toda la información y a relacionarla… ¡No podía ser cierto!

—¡¿Quiere decir que si ella me dio esa caja es por qué me toma en cuenta para que compre su virginidad?— Vociferó, se escuchó en casi todo el cuartel, pues uno que otro incauto miembro de la división que pasaba por ahí escuchó toda su declaración.

—Así es, aunque si estás interesado tienes que apostar contra a los demás que también se les entregó la caja— Mientras más sabía más se perturbaba, aparte había 'otros' interesados y… realmente no esperaba que eso fuese a suceder en la vida de una Maiko en su camino por ser una Geisha, lo consideraba hasta cierto punto injusto.

El problema ahora radicaba en su moral, en sus principios, en sus sentimientos… no podía tomar una decisión así… estaba entre la espada y la pared.

* * *

Estaba a minutos de la inauguración del festival de Miyako Odori, los bailes de los cerezos, el más importante de todos, al cual había dedicado toda su concentración y esfuerzo para lograr la perfección. Aunque en estos momentos sus pensamientos giraban en torno a los espectadores, esperaba que Ichigo cumpliera lo dicho y fuese a ver su arte, nada le haría más feliz que verlo entre el público mientras ella danzaba en un hermoso kimono.

—Falta poco— Dijo Hisana al llegar hasta donde Rukia se encontraba, aguardando tras bambalinas a que la danza grupal de las Maikos finalizara y poder exhibir sus talentos.

— ¿Quién vino a verme Onee-san? — Preguntó preocupada, con la ilusión de escuchar de sus labios el nombre de cierto pelinaranja.

—Hay mucha gente, personalidades muy importantes de la Élite vinieron en especial a quienes entregaste el ekubo: el Teniente Abarai, el oficial Kurosaki Ichigo… ahh y el empresario Asano Keigo— La morena sonrió leve, al menos le motivaba saber que Ichigo estaría ahí, para verla… admirarla.

De pronto volvió a enfundarse en el mutismo y en sus propios pensamientos, ahora que lo recordaba, la ceremonia del Mizuague cada vez estaba más cerca, realmente sabía muy poco del progreso de esa situación, pues tanto Madre como Hisana no le revelaban nombres de quienes estaban apostando y mucho menos las cantidades, el plazo límite se cumpliría mañana y se preguntaba si el pelinaranja era participe, pero aquello se esfumaba poco a poco al recordar que le había visto en el parque hace semanas con aquella Geisha de nombre Inoue Orihime, incluso comenzaba a temer que al final de cuentas se decidiera a convertirse en su danna.

Los aplausos comenzaron a escucharse, eran tan intensos que Rukia volvió en sí al percibirlos, Hisana tocó su hombro dedicándole unas últimas palabras antes de ir a integrarse al público.

—Disfruta éste momento, honra a la Okiya y demuéstrales que aparte de ser hermosa, tiene el talento. Buena suerte, Rukia—

Estaba decidida a hacer de aquella danza una presentación histórica, de forma que nadie pudiese olvidarle, que nadie borrara de sus corazones todos los logros conseguidos y de manera que Kurosaki Ichigo, pudiese entender que valía la pena el considerar convertirse en su danna.

La tradicional música japonesa empezó a llenar con sus melodías todo el teatro, poco a poco los sentidos de los presentes empezaron a envolverse de esa aura tan misteriosa, la que rodeaba la vida de una Geisha.

Ataviada en un kimono blanco con rojo, sosteniendo entre sus manos una sombrilla, caminando por el largo del escenario, observando asustada hacia todos lados, con el rostro temeroso. Mientras más avanzaba, desde lo alto caía en vilo una especie de nieve artificial, tan característica del invierno que era tan frío; mientras caminaba cada vez con mayor dificultad, hasta que la nieve se volvió tan incesante que no distinguía el camino… Auxiliada de su sombrilla trataba de despejarse, pero pareciese que el helado viento se la había llevado, con desesperación corría de un extremo a otro, hasta que pierde por completo el sentido de la orientación y cae rendida. Uno podía pensar que el pánico escénico la había invadido pero en sí que la historia oculta del baile así lo plasmaba: una Geisha caminando solitaria en medio de una noche de invierno, que invadida por el miedo, se pierde y desesperada cae vencida… sin saber realmente si sobrevivirá para contarlo.

Esos plausos una vez más inundan cada recoveco del teatro, todos sin excepción han quedado encantados por la fuerza interpretativa de la joven Maiko, se podía ver el sentimiento en sus ojuelos cárdenos, derrochando todo la aptitud como para llevarse las palmas y el respeto de los presentes.

Fue cuestión de algunos minutos para que después de haber protagonizado el festival se reuniera ante la Élite, pues una fiesta en su honor se celebraba en los enormes jardines del teatro.

A penas y la morena apareció en público y una ola de algarabía, fiesta y felicitaciones la rodearon por completo, incluyendo los deslumbrantes flashes cuyo objetivo era captar la belleza y presencia de la Maiko, lo suficiente para publicarla en los titulares al día siguiente.

—Rukia-Chan, estuviste fenomenal. Jamás había visto tanta pasión en un escenario. Felicidades— Renji fue el primero en aparecer frente a sus ojos, tomándola de las manos completamente entusiasmado por la presentación de la joven.

—Gracias, eres muy amable— Le respondió ella con una sonrisa, ni siquiera hizo un gesto para liberar sus delicadas manos.

El pelinaranja podía ver la escena desde donde estaba, apretó los puños ante la furia que le atosigaba, de la misma impotencia que sentía en esos momentos que a su vez lindaba con angustia, no podía soportar la idea de que el corazón de la mujer que amaba había sido conquistado por su mejor amigo.

A Orihime le llamó la atención la reacción que tenía Ichigo, no sabía las razones pero cuando dirigió su vista hacia donde el pelinaranja, pudo entender, la idea de que Ichigo sintiera algo más por la morena le partió el alma, y es que desde que lo conoció y por la forma en que la trataba podía decir que él buscaba en ella algo más que una dama de compañía, una confidente, una mujer a la que podía abrir su corazón sin miedo, alguien con quien poder ser feliz a su lado.

¿Porqué siempre que creía haber encontrado lo que buscaba, una simple idea le desmoronaba sus ilusiones?... ¿Acaso no merecía también ser feliz?...

— ¡Ichigo! — Le llamaba Renji alegremente, invitándole con ademanes a que se acercara, la idea era que tanto la morena como el pelinaranja limaran las asperezas del pasado, pues aún creía que Ichigo seguía enfadado con Rukia por el asunto de la Casa de Té hace meses atrás.

El corazón de la joven comenzó a palpitar cada vez más rápido conforme el pelinaranja veía acercarse, mientras éste fingía cierto hastío en su rostro, y tras él iba su compañera.

—¿No te pareció impresionante la presentación de Rukia?— Preguntó el pelirrojo al verlo unirse a la plática, Ichgo, quien si de por sí no estaba muy contento con las confianzas que ese par se tenía, pues Renji tenía abrazada a la bella Rukia, quien sólo le miraba con cierta seriedad causada por reconocer el rostro de la joven de cabellera marrón que aguardaba silenciosa al lado de Ichigo.

—Si… fue espectacular… felicidades— Le contestó en tono afable, hundiendo su mirada en el rostro de la morena, quien le devolvió una sonrisa.

—Muy amable, Kurosaki-Kun— Le agradeció sus palabras con una reverencia, aparentando ser educada con él, cuando veces pasadas su comportamiento era otra… sólo con él podía mostrar su verdadero yo.

—Perfecto… es más les tomaran una fotografía como muestra de que han superado sus diferencias y pueden convivir como personas civilizadas— Decía el pelirrojo muy animado, así que los motivó a juntarse tan sólo un poco para que la prensa hiciera su trabajo, pero lo que desconocía en absoluto era que esas discrepancias de las que tanto hablaba ya habían pasado a mejor vida.

—Kurosaki-Kun… ¿nos vamos?— Preguntó Orihime con una cálida sonrisa, ella realmente no quería verlo sufrir de cierta forma si él se quedaba ahí, observando nada más como Rukia y Renji compartían buenos momentos juntos.

—Ah… claro— Incluso Ichigo lo entendía, mientras sus ojos contemplaran más la felicidad ajena, mayor sería su congoja.

—Nos veremos Renji… Rukia— Dijo en forma de despedida, dándose la media vuelta.

—Hasta pronto Teniente. Rukia-san, muchas felicidades— Fueron las palabras de Inoue antes de ir a alcanzar a Kurosaki, quien ya le llevaba cierta ventaja en el camino.

Rukia no dijo nada, quedó estática mientras contemplaba como el pelinaranja se apartaba de ella y se iba con aquella mujer, los sentimientos que en ese momento la colmaba era de una profunda tristeza, su corazón estaba por quebrarse en mil pedazos, y es que le parecía que Ichigo ya había elegido con quien compartir su vida. Como dolía amar a alguien y no ser correspondido, el saber que lo que se pensaba que podría ser suyo, jamás lo sería… porqué era una Geisha y no era libre para amar ni de elegir su propio destino.

**… … * … …**


	8. Un Consejo: No te Enamores

**… … * … …**

**Capítulo VIII**

**"Un Consejo: No te Enamores"**

El pelirrojo se encontraba disfrutando de su tiempo libre, desde que Rukia le había entregado el ekubo se sentía lleno de energía, sus pensamientos giraban en torno a la joven y a los planes futuros que quería compartir con ella.

Gran parte de las personas con quienes convivía diariamente no dejaban de hacerle saber el pronto cambio en su actitud, poco sabían de la existencia de una persona que le hizo ver el mundo de otra forma, dándose cuenta de lo que necesitaba para ser feliz. Pero quien había hecho mayor ahínco en que revelara sus intenciones con Rukia, había sido el Capitán de su División.

**FlashBack**

_— ¿Por qué tanta insistencia con Rukia? — Le preguntó con su característica seriedad._

_—¿Acaso no lo nota Capitán?... Estoy enamorado de ella— Renji no dudó en decírselo, aunque desconocía las razones de tal interrogación — ¿Porqué lo pregunta? — añadió._

_—Es la hermana menor de Hisana, es muy importante para ella saber que intenciones— Al parecer, Hisana había pedido al Capitán Kuchiki que le cuestionara sobre los sentimientos e intenciones que el pelirrojo tenía con la morena._

_—Pues hágale saber que no se tiene porqué preocupar, he de tratarla como se merece y hacerla feliz en un futuro— Respondió seguro de sí mismo._

_Para Byakuya su actitud resultaba bastante positiva, como si estuviese tan seguro de que era correspondido. No quiso preguntar más, con eso bastaba, al menos esperaba que las corazonadas de su Teniente no fueran mentiras, las cuales lo hubiesen cegado y apartado de la realidad._

**Fin FlashBack**

Después de rememorarlo, sonrió. Aún faltaban algunas horas para que la apuesta terminara, su participación fue de las primeras en recibirse, desconocía el puesto que ocupaba pero algo le hacía creer que la pugna por ese derecho iba a ser difícil en cierto punto, pues su mayor rival era un empresario.

* * *

El sol empezaba por ocultarse tras las colinas, el cielo se teñía de un tono nacarado, anunciando que pronto la noche arribaría con sus brillantes estrellas acompañada de la luna, esos momentos era de gran tensión dentro de la Okiya, en especial para Rukia, pues desde hace minutos que Hisana se encontraba apartada del resto de las Maikos, Geishas y de Madre, pues atendía aún las apuestas que llegaban al último instante como fecha límite, desde lo lejos se le podía ver como registraba en algunas papeletas el proceso de la subasta paso a paso, mientras con el ábaco calculaba las cantidades.

Mientras Hisana se hallaba ocupada, el resto de las chicas se encontraban por todo el recinto de Madre, todas bebiendo té caliente, así mismo Madre aguardaba silenciosa mientras fumaba en su pipa. Todas estaban expectantes, era un momento de gran importancia para Rukia y como hermandad, tenían que acompañarla en gesto de apoyo.

La morena se encontraba sentada a unos centímetros cerca de Madre, sus manos sostenían la taza de porcelana, tenía la cabeza agachada con la mirada afligida puesta en el piso; había tantas interrogaciones en su cabeza, tantas preocupaciones, que no la dejaban tranquila ni un solo instante, sentía que la cabeza le iba estallar si continuaba así.

Ichigo era el protagonista de sus sueños y así mismo de sus pensamientos, se preguntaba así misma si el pelinaranja había hecho apuesta alguna, no es que quisiera que él fuese el primer hombre con quien intimar, sentía que no estaba preparada física ni emocionalmente para mantener esa primera relación, y aunque no podía postergarlo, de todos aquellos interesados prefería que fuese él.

Por otro lado, sabía que las ofertas monetarias variaban, los empresarios y miembros de la Élite no tenían problemas al desembolsar el dinero, entonces era realmente difícil imaginar la situación, es más ni valía la pena tratar de adivinar a quién, era muy versátil.

Lo único que la morena tenía certeza, era que sus emociones estaba a flor de piel, ya no soportaba tanto misterio que en esos momentos la rodeaba, tanta angustia por desconocer la realidad, y aunado a ello el dolor que percibía su solitario corazón al tan sólo cavilar y darse cuenta de que el cariño que la unía al pelinaranja no era recíproco en la forma que deseaba.

—Rukia…— Le llamó muy quedamente Matsumoto, como forma de aviso a que la puja definitivamente había terminado.

La morena levantó su rostro, observando como Hisana aparecía de entre las sombras con un trozo de papel en manos, su rostro denotaba mucha serenidad, la vio acercarse en mutismo y se hincó frente a donde Madre, extendiéndole aquel segmento de papel que la mayor tomó con cuidado, sus ojos analizaban la información contenida, entre cerró sus ojuelos y volvió a dirigir la mirada a Hisana.

— ¿Estás segura de que esa es la cantidad correcta? — Le preguntó incrédula.

—Sí, cada yen— Le contestó muy segura.

Madre se levantó, su omnipotente presencia captó la atención de todas las presentes, fijando las miradas en su figura, comenzó a desplazarse por todo el recinto mientras fumaba de la pipa, y poco después de dejar escapar la última fumarola de sus labios, alzó la voz.

—Rukia ha hecho historia, ningún Mizuague ha sido vendido por tanto— Todas quedaron anonadas con la noticia, hasta la misma Rukia quedó perpleja —"16 mil 500 yenes— Finalizó, dejando a sabiendas de todas la cantidad exacta provocando a su vez bullicio entre las chicas, que no paraban de comentar entre murmullos y algunas en felicitar a la joven Maiko.

Lo que menos le importaba a Rukia en ese entonces era la cantidad monetaria pagada por ese derecho, ahora la pregunta que venía a su cabeza era ¿quién?

* * *

Desde que estaba enterado de todo el asunto referente al Mizuague de la morena, no hacía más que pensar en ello, aún le costaba creer que por tales situaciones estuviera pasando Rukia, trataba de imaginarse cómo se sentía, era un tema delicado, un tesoro que la morena pensaba guardar para entregarlo a una persona amada, como demás mujeres con vidas normales pero… ella no tuvo esa suerte, aún contra su voluntad tenía que cumplir, no como una obligación, si no como un fragmento de su futura vida como Geisha.

—Kurosaki… ¿acaso ya te decidiste a apostar? — Preguntó Ukitake al verlo tan pensativo.

—Ahh…Eso… no quiero ni hablar del asunto— Le dijo seriamente, no negó ni afirmó tal información.

—No pasa nada si apuestas y no se te concede ese derecho o bien, si rechazas la oferta— Hasta cierto punto tenía razón, aunque para Ichigo sus palabras eran como un duro golpe, ¿Qué no pasaba nada? No, nada más lograba que la angustia y la cólera le atestaran el alma, eso se estaba volviendo un problema, ya ni valía la pena maldecirse por haberse permitido encariñarse tanto con la morena.

—No puedo decir que no pasa nada cuando mis sentimientos están muy involucrados—- Se atrevió a confesar con mucha seriedad, se estaba sincerando, cosa que a Ukitake le resultó novedoso, era la primera vez que escuchaba algo así por labios del pelinaranja.

Ukitake no respondió, ¿Qué podía decirle?, ya era algo tarde para darle un consejo sobre su situación.

* * *

Después de que la reunión que giraba en torno a la puja por el atributo más preciado de la morena, tanto Rukia como su Onee-san caminaron por los pasillos de la Okiya en completo silencio, ambas hundidas en sus propias preocupaciones pero todas giraban bajo el mismo tema.

Llegaron hasta el jardín, que aún de noche se podía apreciar su belleza, Hisana se encaminó hasta llegar a donde un árbol de cerezos, se detuvo para contemplar sus flores, mientras Rukia la observaba con cariño mientras se acercaba para reunirse con ella.

—Ésta noche, las luces del Hanamachi brillan por ti— Dijo la mayor con una sonrisa dulce.

A sus palabras la morena sonrió con cierta tristeza enmarcando sus rasgos faciales.

—Desde hace 2 años que ese árbol…— Añadió Hisana, señalando delicadamente un árbol de cerezo, que se encontraba cerca del pasillo que la llevaba a su habitación, a simple vista parecía solo un tronco —no florece… Madre dice nunca lo hará pero… espero que pronto lo haga— Rukia no entendía muy bien a que venía todo eso.

—Tú ya lo has hecho… comienzas a entender las cosas del amor… pero te aconsejo que mientras seas una Geisha, no te enamores…— La morena no supo que decir, al igual pensaba que ya era algo tarde para su consejo.

— Onee-san… ¿puedo preguntar quién…? — Rukia inquirió a la mayor, necesitaba saber el nombre de la persona a quien debía entregarse.

—Al final se lo concedí al Teniente Abarai. Asano-san se quedó por debajo de la cantidad que ofreció el Teniente, mientras que el Oficial Kurosaki no apostó, dijo que iba en contra de sus principios— Se quedó deshecha, su esperanza su había hecho añicos en un dos por tres, así como su corazón... pero no era la única que sufría, pues en otro lugar de la ciudad y bajo la misma luna, un pelinaranja se esforzaba por no caer rendido ante los pies de la agonía. Todo lo que deseaba era la felicidad a su lado, sabiendo que jamás sería suya y poder compartir esa felicidad juntos.

**… … * … …**

* * *

Gracias todas/todos por sus comentarios, sus opiniones me animan mucho a seguir escribiéndolo n_n

Y... habrá quien me quiera matar pero bueno -_-U.

Saludos!


	9. De Amor Y De Dolor

**… … * … …**

**Capítulo IX**

**"De amor y de dolor"**

Habían pasado un par de días desde la su basta del Mizuague, desde que escuchó la exorbitante cantidad que el Teniente Abarai había ofrecido por ser el primer hombre al entregársele, desde que se enteró que el pelinaranja ni había movido un dedo en apostar, desde que él le rompió el corazón y le robó la ilusión.

**FlashBack**

_Madre la había citado en su particular recinto, todavía quedaban asuntos por comunicarle, incluyendo los detalles mínimos, pero ésta vez más que decir sí a toda palabra dicha por la mayor, buscaría la forma de cambiarlo._

_—El Teniente Abarai es quien ofreció la cantidad más alta, pero creo que… eso ya lo sabías ¿o me equivoco?"- Dijo Madre en un tono muy serio, conociendo a la morena seguro se había adelantado en saber el nombre._

_Rukia asintió con la cabeza._

_—La fecha y la hora quedaron pactadas. Pronto dejarás de ser una Maiko— Añadió Madre dejando escapar una fumarola._

_—Pero no estoy preparada… es más no quiero que él— Le respondió, quedamente. Madre hizo un gesto irónico al escucharla, parecía que no le quedaba clara su realidad._

_—El Teniente ganó la licitación, tu deber es cumplir, no estás en condición de elegir— Le replicó severamente, pero Rukia estaba dispuesta a expresar sus sentimientos respecto a su situación._

_— ¡Pero es injusto!... ¡Si voy a entregarme a alguien, quiero que sea alguien a quien ame…! — Vociferó, con toda la furia que tenía retenida en su ser desde hace tiempo, sin miramientos, con los ojos lacrimosos._

_—¿Amor?... jaaa…— Dijo burlonamente la mayor, mirándole fijamente — ¡Para mujeres como nosotras esa palabra no existe… Nadie dijo que la vida es justa así que ve olvidando esa ridícula idea. Verás al Teniente en 2 días y cumplirás lo acordado! — Le gritó enfurecida, la morena apretó los puños mientras algunas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, ¿Cómo es que podía ser tan cruel?_

_Amar y a ser amado…Es lo más maravilloso— Musitó muy quedo la morena, con la mirada baja, captando la atención de Madre quien se acercó a ella y la tomó por el mentón, clavando sus mirada en sus ojuelos tristes._

_—No te comportes como si fueses la única que ha amado y la única que sufre por ello… Muchas mujeres en ésta Okiya han pasado por lo mismo, algunas lo superaron y otras… esperaron pero al final del camino nadie estuvo ahí para ellas…— Le dijo muy directamente, por propia experiencia, esa era la historia que ocultaba tras su rostro, una vez amó… una vez esperó… pero él nunca volvió. Y lo que menos deseaba, era que sus protegidas pasaran por lo mismo._

_Rukia se deshizo del agarre y se limpió las lágrimas, sin decir palabra alguna se retiró. Dejando a Madre preocupada, y con una vieja herida del corazón abierta._

**Fin FlashBack**

Después de aquello, no pudo evitar hundirse en la angustia, las palabras de Madre le habían dolido en lo más profundo, maldiciendo su suerte, como desearía ser libre de sentimiento y acción.

Pero ahora su estado anímico había mejorado, ahora sonreír leve no le costaba tanto cuando en días pasados ni se dignaba en hablar.

Aunque tampoco podía dejar de contar las horas y los minutos, viendo pasar el tiempo frente a sus ojos, aproximándose el momento para reunirse con Renji y hacer cumplir lo prometido.

Desde la mañana se encontraba en el mismo lugar, sentada en el jardín mientras observaba la belleza de los cerezos, ver sus rosados pétalos caer con armonía, mientras buscaba la tranquilidad en su alma y su corazón, tratando de asimilar que las cosas pasaban por algo y a pesar de todo lo bueno y lo malo acontecido en su vida tenía que estar agradecida.

—¡Rukia-Chan! ¡Mira lo que encontramos!— Gritaba con su aguda voz la pequeña Yachiru, quien alegre se acercaba acompañada de Rangiku y Momo.

—Salió en el periódico anteayer… quisimos mostrártelo antes pero no nos atendiste cuando fuimos a verte— Dijo Rangiku con una sonrisa, mostrándole la primera plana del periódico, donde se podía leer el titular donde se le mencionaba, aunada a diversas fotografías y todo un extenso artículo del festival de Miyako.

Aunque la mayor de las sorpresas la vio impresa mientras más lo desplegaba, estaba aquella fotografía que Renji había pedido que se tomara con el pelinaranja, según él como muestra de que habían superado sus diferencias.

Rukia sonrió dulcemente, por personas como Ichigo, de repente su vida no parecía un desperdicio. -"Gracias…"- Les contestó tranquila y con esa sonrisa adornando su rostro.

* * *

El pelinaranja se encontraba en medio de uno de sus descansos, acompañado de compañeros de la División, quienes mientras merendaban no podían dejar a conversar sobre asuntos ajenos al Seireitei, Ichigo aunque de cuerpo presente su mente viajaba muy lejos de ahí, sin tomarle mucho interés a la plática… hasta que uno cayó en entrar al tema del Hanamachi, hablando exclusivamente de la morena y rumores.

—Escuché por ahí que hace días se subastó el Mizuague de la más famosa de las mujeres del Hanamachi: Rukia— Dijo uno de los hombres, captando la atención del resto que expectantes lo escuchaban.

Ichigo al oír el nombre de la morena, dirigió la mirada hacia el interlocutor, pero sin demostrar el interés en sus palabras.

—Yo también escuché algo similar… Incluso entregó algunos de sus ekubos a gente muy importante del Seireitei— Añadió otro, mientras el resto no hacía más que sorprenderse, exceptuando al pelinaranja, eran datos que ya conocía.

—Escuché que entregó uno al Teniente Abarai y otro a…— Comentó otro sujeto, pero antes de soltar más palabras, miró de reojo a Ichigo, como cuidando que no le escuchara y estando seguro —al Oficial Kurosaki…— Todos se sorprendieron, al unísono expresaron su asombro y voltearon a ver a su superior.

—Pero quien ganó la subasta fue el Teniente Abarai al ofrecer 16,500 yenes— Era una suma importante, ni con el sueldo de todos podían juntar esa cantidad, pensaban que era una exageración pero resultaba más poderoso el amor de Renji que su propia avaricia.

—Y a todo esto… ¿El oficial Kurosaki apostó?— Preguntó uno de ellos al resto, haber quien le resolvía la duda.

—Creo que no… pero aunque lo hubiese hecho, su sueldo como Tercer Oficial no bastaba para desbancar lo que el Teniente Abarai ofreció… además…— Pero no logro terminar su frase, porque un molesto pelinaranja se les dirigió.

— ¡Y a ustedes que tanto les importa lo que haga! — Dijo Ichigo serio y con tono amenazador.

—Lo sentimos Oficial Kurosaki, no teníamos intención de inmiscuirnos en su vida privada— Dijo uno de ellos a nombre de todos.

—Idiotas— Les dijo antes de alejarse de su presencia, prefirió dar una vuelta por todo el cuartel, al menos para despejar un poco su mente de la tempestad que existía en su corazón.

Un tanto ya alejado del bullicio del resto de sus compañeros de armas, una voz le detuvo en seco.

—Kurosaki, sin querer escuché los comentarios y no es que sea entrometido pero… ¿porqué no apostaste?— Preguntó Ukitake seriamente.

—Ya lo había dicho, va en contra de mis principios… Además, es una forma de demostrarle mi cariño y mi respeto a Rukia— Contestó el pelinaranja con mucha determinación.

—Ya veo, eso habla bien de ti— Le contestó, aunque en el fondo creía que era triste para la morena hacer algo que no deseaba cuando bien Ichigo pudo salvarla de aquello.

* * *

La habitación estaba alumbrada de unos candelabros estratégicamente ubicados, con aroma a lavanda que despedía el incienso y se esparcía por toda el área, el futón y sus sábanas aromatizadas cuidadosamente acomodadas, esparcidos en el varios de aquellos pétalos de cerezo, mientras la morena se encontraba sentada en el centro, ataviada de una bata de seda blanca, con la mirada gacha, con sus apresurados latidos del corazón y con el temor y los nervios carcomiéndola.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par, para volver a cerrarse cuando el pelirrojo entró a la habitación, su mirada clavó en ella, podía percibir su nerviosismo y su miedo, pero trataría de ser cuidadoso para que esos emociones se disiparan poco a poco.

Se arrodilló al llegar al borde del futón, deslizando lento hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de la morena, quien mantenía la mirada baja. Con delicadeza tomó su mentón, quiso ver en sus ojos antes de aventurarse a hacer cualquier otra cosa.

—Rukia… No tienes por qué tener miedo… Todo va a estar bien— Le dijo quedamente, mirándola fijamente, podía encontrar en sus ojos ese miedo reprimido —Confía en mi—

Rukia sólo asintió. Renji sonrió calidamente y la abrazó, rodeando su cintura con ambos brazos, respirando la esencia de jazmín con la que Rukia se había perfumado para su deleite. La morena correspondió a su abrazo, no le quedaba más que confiar en él, aunque le costara trabajo tener que ceder.

Lento muy lento empezó a deslizar la bata de la morena, y en cada centímetro de piel descubierta fue sembrando besos y caricias, experimentando sensaciones nuevas que así como gustaban le atemorizaban.

Le recostó en el cómodo en el colchón, dedicándose con suma mesura a descubrir el tesoro que guardaba bajo esos bellos kimonos, dejando un rastro de su afecto a cada paso. Mientras la joven sentía su cuerpo temblar, escuchando su corazón latir tan fuerte y rápido que juraba se salía de su pecho.

Una que otra mirada acompañada de una dulce sonrisa le dirigía el pelirrojo, a la par que sus cálidos labios y manos recorrían ese cuerpo desnudo, que de un momento a otro regalaba parte de su afecto ascendiendo paulatinamente hasta los labios de la morena.

Ella no estaba atrapada por la pasión ni por el amor que el otro sentía, había cosas simuladas en todo eso, pero el temor era algo evidente y real que no podía aparentar no sentir cuando se derretía en sus vehementes caricias.

El aperlado sudor ya había empapado sus cuerpos y los suspiros ya abundaban en el ambiente. Renji clavó la mirada en el rostro de la morena que yacía bajo suyo, mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas a ella no le quedó más opción que acomodar sus manos en la espalda de él, recibiéndolo.

Se deslizó lento en el interior húmedo de su cuerpo abierto. Le era insoportable aquel dolor, sintió que su cuerpo se rasgaba y oyó su propio grito de dolor, se mantuvo con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, dejando al escape algunas lágrimas que representaba en dolor físico y el de su corazón, mientras sus uñas se clavaban en la espalda de él, quien a suave ritmo quiso mostrarle el placer.

Pero para Rukia ya había sido suficiente, sólo deseaba regresar a casa.

* * *

Cuando regresó a la Okiya, todas le esperaban, Madre fue la primera en recibirla, encontrándose con un rostro entristecido, con un par de ojos lacrimosos… nadie dijo nada, ni quiso preguntar, simplemente le dejaron el paso libre para que fuese a su habitación.

Y entre las cuatro paredes, Rukia hacía más que pensar… recordando las palabras del pelirrojo en cierto momento de su primera noche.

**FlashBack**

_Sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos por una sábana, Rukia acababa de despertar y estaba de espaldas al pelirrojo, quien con dulce sonrisa se acercó a ella y besó su hombro desnudo._

_—No quiero que me malinterpretes, si ofrecí esa cantidad no fue por simple deseo carnal… Yo... te amo… y… que más desearía que fueses mi esposa— Rukia no pudo evitar sentirse fatal, él tenía intenciones muy serias para con ella cuando en su frágil corazón de Geisha, residía alguien más._

_Ella no respondió, ¿Qué podía decirle?... ¿La verdad?... ¿Acaso mentiras?... Prefirió el silencio._

**Fin FlashBack**

Estar enamorado era un infierno pero lo era más ser amado y que no fuese recíproco.

Buscó aquel preciado tesoro que guardaba bajo su almohada, aquel recorte, esa imagen del periódico donde se retrató al lado del pelinaranja, ese era su único alivió para el alma, el único recuerdo visual de sus momentos juntos.

Momentos robados cuando fue obligada a prestarle su atención y entregarse a Renji, en ese instante sintió que el mundo cambiaba pero no su determinación.

Esa noche hizo una promesa secreta junto con su fotografía: cerraría su corazón y lo guardaría para él, aunque se le fuera la vida en ello.

**… … * … …**


	10. Bajo La Lluvia

Gracias a todas/todos por leer el fic y sus capítulos, me alegra mucho que les esté gustando el fic.

Y agradezco también sus comentarios, lamento no poder contestarlos como debería, pero no hay tiempo suficiente.

Bueno, éste capítulo, hay una parte del fic donde me inspiró el tema**_ "Lucky"_** de B. Spears, así que añadí una cachito de su letra.

Espero que les guste y gracias de antemano.

* * *

**… … * … …**

**Capítulo X**

**"Bajo la Lluvia"**

Ya habían transcurridos un par de días desde la Ceremonia del Mizuague, realmente esa experiencia había sido la que mayor número de sensaciones y sentimientos se habían aglomerado en un solo instante, algunos torturaban su corazón y su alma mientras otros empezaban por preocuparla. Así mismo le habían otorgado mayor determinación en alcanzar sus objetivos, no sabía el donde o cuando pero estaba decidida a ir en busca de ellos.

Apenas ayer habían realizado la Ceremonia del Erikae, su ascensión de Maiko a Geisha, cuando finalmente cambió el cuello de su kimono de rojo a blanco, así como su maquillaje y peinado, pues indicaba que era una mujer madura y como tal debería comportarse.

Esa mañana se encontraba reunida con las demás chicas de la Okiya y con Madre, todas alrededor de la mesa mientras desayunaban arroz cocido, nadie decía nada, el silencio reinaba el ambiente.

Tan pronto una mujer de la servidumbre llamó, captando la atención de Madre.

—Oka-san, un mensajero ha traído este paquete— Lo entregó a manos de Madre, quien extrañada lo observó cuidadosamente, tratando de encontrar un vestigio de su remitente.

Las chicas observaban curiosas, preguntándose de quien pudo haberlo enviado y para quien, fue hasta que Madre encontró una nota, la leyó detenidamente hasta que fijó su mirada en Rukia, al instante todas las miradas se posaron en ella.

—Es para ti, Rukia— Le entregó a sus manos el paquete, la morena con el ceño fruncido dejó de lado los palillos y el plato, tomando aquel paquete, observándolo con detenimiento, era realmente bonito: tenía forma de corazón, pintada a mano de flores de cerezo, los que tanto le gustaba, pero al desconocer el remitente le ganó la curiosidad de su contenido.

Todas dejaron de degustar los alimentos para rodear a la morena, quien con cuidado abrió la caja, se encontró con una anillo de oro blanco, tenía una bella incrustación de zafiro y además estaba una nota, prefirió leerla primero.

_Sé que todavía no estás segura de lo que quieres en la vida,_

_pero si para convencerte de que seas mi esposa tengo que hacer infinidad de cosas,_

_ te garantizo que las haré._

_Por favor, acepta éste presente como prueba de ello._

_Abarai Renji._

Así finalizó y firmó la nota, Rukia al terminar de leerla no dijo nada ni sonrió, se quedó pensativa mientras el resto empezaba por arma el bullicio a lo grande.

— ¡Increíble! — Gritó Rangiku con mucha energía, mientras abrazaba a Rukia.

— ¡Rukia-Chan vas por buen camino… que envidia! — Gritaba Kiyone, completamente emocionada, en su vida como Geisha y específicamente en la Okiya, jamás se había suscitado algo como tal.

—¿A qué viene tanto escándalo?, sólo te dio un pequeño regalo…— Decía Madre con cierta molestia, no era nada para lo cual emocionarse.

—Oka-san, pero no es un regalo como cualquier otro… es un hermoso anillo de oro con un zafiro… vealo…lo mando el Teniente Abarai— Le comentaba Momo a Madre, tomando la caja entre sus manos y mostrándola ante sus ojuelos.

—Lo que tiene de hermoso lo tiene de costoso— Dijo Madre al ver la joya, sabía realmente el costo de ese tipo de joyería, le resultaba increíble que un Teniente como Abarai enviara ese tipo de lujosos regalos a una de sus protegidas.

—¡Además, el Teniente está muy interesado en casarse con Rukia-Chan!— Añadió Yachiru dando saltos alrededor de Madre, quien al escucharla sonrió.

—Va a tener que esperar, antes de querer casarse con ella tendría que ser su danna aunque tendrían que pasar mucho años pues a Rukia le falta camino por recorrer— Dijo Madre antes de retirarse, y no es porque fuera aguafiestas pero era lo más correcto, además a la morena todavía le faltaba por cubrir una pequeña fracción de su deuda con la Okiya, pues si se remontaba a la infancia, Rukia le había causado muchos problemas que había atraído grandes gastos.

—Anda, Rukia, póntelo— Decía Isane mientras tomaba la sortija y la ponía en uno de los delicados dedos de la morena.

—¡Ahh Rukia, estamos muy felices por ti!— Rangiku volvió a llenar el lugar de gritos, era emocionante y bello.

— ¡Que afortunada! — Decía Kiyone con una amplia sonrisa, mientras el resto le llenaba de felicitaciones.

—Ehhh… Gracias— Le respondió con una leve sonrisa, no tenía más por decirles.

Todas pensaban que era una magnífica noticia, que era una oportunidad que no podía dejar que se le escapara de las manos, que era un caso insólito hasta el momento por el hecho de que alguien que creían que Rukia amaba estaba realmente interesado en sacarla de ahí y hacerla su esposa, para vivir feliz…

_Es tan afortunada, es una estrella  
Pero llora, llora, llora en su corazón solitario_

Pero la única que conocía la verdad en sus sentimientos era ella misma, podía decir que era muy afortunada pero su corazón, ¿Qué opinaba su corazón?, ella misma sabía que su felicidad no estaba con el Teniente, toda la acaparaba cierto 3er Oficial de la Décimo Tercera División, a quien tenía tiempo sin ver… necesitaba pasar tiempo a su lado, para poder olvidar aunque fuese por tan sólo poco tiempo, la realidad en la que vivía.

* * *

Esa misma tarde había pedido permiso a Madre para ir a los baños sauna del Hanamachi, ataviada en una yukata azul como el cielo, adornada de bellas flores rosas y su obi rosado, además su cabello recogido con un pequeño adorno floral haciendo juego con el color de su obi, cualquiera que la viera no creería que fuese al baño sauna, más bien a una cita pero hasta eso Madre le creía, confiaba.

Al librarse de las ataduras de la Okiya, de su jaula dorada, estaba decidida a buscarlo, sabía perfectamente que los jueves y alrededor de las 5:30 de la tarde el pelinaranja se presentaba en el Hanamachi, sólo para disfrutar de la música, el canto, las artes, de una buena taza de té e interesante plática.

Le buscó por todos aquellos lugares tan acostumbrados por él, pero no había rastro alguno, caminó por diversas callejuelas con la esperanza de encontrárselo pero nada, mientras más pasaba el tiempo más su fe se extinguía y su corazón se afligía.

Cansada de ir hasta los confines del Hanamachi, tuvo que regresar…no hubo éxito en su desesperada búsqueda, desilusionada caminaba por un largo sendero rodeado de aquellos bellos árboles que tanto le gustaba ver florecer: los cerezos. Al menos eso le daba cierta felicidad, pero al virar al cielo una gota de agua tocó su rostro, a cada paso incrementaban su cantidad, tan pronto la lluvia la sorprendió, en ese momento comenzó a maldecirse así misma por no haberse cargado una sombrilla, ahora se iba a empapar y probablemente se enfermaría.

Corrió por todo el sendero, para que la lluvia no le afectara tanto, mientras buscaba con la mirada algún techo donde protegerse, pero nada. Vaya que no era su día de suerte.

Siguió corriendo hasta que llegó al final de la senda, donde pudo visualizar el puente que le mostraría el camino directo a casa, y continuó ilusionada su camino, hasta que llegó al puente y vió de reojo como ese pequeño tocado floral se desprendía de su cabeza, cayendo al húmedo suelo. Se detuvo a recogerlo, pero al levantar la mirada sus ojos miraron incrédulos a una persona que al igual que ella, también le miraban, sus corazones empezaron a palpitar más rápido y los sentimientos afloraron.

—Ichigo— Murmuró la morena.

El aludido se acercó hasta donde ella y le compartió de su sombrilla, cubriéndola de la pesada lluvia, tomó el tocado de manos de la morena y lo volvió acomodar en su cabeza. Ella lo miró asombrada y algo ruborizada, no podía creer que estuviera ahí.

— ¿Qué… que haces aquí? — Preguntó ella mirándole a los ojos.

—Eso debería preguntarlo yo ¿Una Geisha como tú, no debería estar en casa protegiéndose de la lluvia?— Le dijo con cierta tranquilidad, mirándole también a los ojos. Incluso en medio de la lluvia y empapada de ella, lucía bella.

—Ehh…bueno… buscaba a alguien por eso salí— Dijo la morena inocentemente, bajando la mirada, se sentía apenada.

—¿Y a quien buscabas?— Le inquirió alzando una ceja.

—Ehh… no tengo porqué decírtelo— Le respondió Rukia fingiendo enfado, cruzándose de brazo y volteando a lado contrario. No estaba lista para mencionar su nombre como respuesta a la pregunta.

—Sea quien sea a quien buscabas, hazlo otro día. Te acompañaré hasta la Okiya— Determinó mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la menor.

Rukia accedió, así ambos empezaron a tomar rumbo por diversas calles del distrito, caminando bajo la lluvia acompañados uno del otro. A pesar del silencio, Ichigo fue el primero en romperlo.

—Rukia… quiero decirte que…— Se atrevió a dar el primer paso, pero sus palabras se quedaron atoradas en la garganta, se debatía entre si confesarle sus sentimientos o decirle alguna otra cosa sin importancia.

Ladeó y bajó la mirada para contemplar su perfil, estaba intacto y carente de emociones, pero el brillo que despidió el zafiro le llamó la atención, fue ahí cuando pudo apreciar que en uno de los dedos de la mano derecha de la morena, se encontraba la bella sortija de oro con un incrustado de zafiro, ese mismo anillo que ayer Renji le había mostrado.

**FlashBack**

_—Mira, mira… ¿Qué te parece?— Le decía y preguntaba el pelirrojo al mostrarle la caja con el anillo acomodado dentro._

_—¿Y eso a que viene? ¿Me lo estás regalando?— La respuesta de Ichigo fue otra cuestión, en forma de broma._

_—¡Claro que no idiota!...Lo compré para Rukia… ¿crees que le guste?— Renji estaba más que emocionado por ese presente, buscaba las opiniones de personas cercanas, así podría estar seguro de que le gustaría._

_—Creo que sí… las joyas son los mejores amigos de una mujer— Una frase ya escuchada, al menos en su experiencia podría decir que esa frase era una realidad, aunque en Rukia lo desconocía._

_—Perfecto. El Capitán Kuchiki dice que no trate de enamorarla con este tipo de cosas, pero es sólo un detalle— Añadió Renji, rememorando las palabras de su Capitán, y es que pensaba que no había cosa mejor que conquistar a una mujer con la esencia de uno mismo en vez de cosas materiales._

_—Nunca me imaginé que el Capitán Kuchiki pensara esas cosas— Dijo asombrado, y es que de lo poco que lo conocía y de lo que se contaba, el Capitán Kuchiki no era precisamente un hombre muy ligado a cosas sentimentales, aunque para dar una opinión así se debía porque era un hombre hasta cierto punto muy correcto en su actuar._

_—Se lo haré llegar mañana en la mañana— Le comentó el pelirrojo, aunque sólo una parte de ello, no quiso mencionarle la nota y sus intenciones contenidas en el papel, quería que fuese un secreto momentáneo._

**Fin FlashBack**

No dijo nada, significaba mucho que lo llevara puesto, lo cual apagó sus ganas de confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos y volvió a callar.

—Ichigo… ¿Qué sucede contigo?... Me querías decir algo y luego te quedaste callado— Le espetó la morena irritada, sus ansias y su corazón esperaban las palabras del pelinaranja.

—Ahhh… ehh…quería... agradecerte… por todo lo que has hecho por Renji, cambió mucho al conocerte, cada vez que regresaba de verte estaba muy feliz y me gusta ver a mis amigos así… además ha sido muy amable con él— No le quedó más por decir, aunque en verdad estaba agradecido con ella por los cambios que su personalidad, su atención y su cariño habían hecho en el pelirrojo, pero realmente esas no eran las palabras que desde un principio iba a salir de su boca, al recordar y aumentar su creencia de la relación entre su amigo y la morena se dio cuenta de que se sentiría como idiota y fuera de lugar si le confesaba el amor que le tenía, si se aventuraba a susurrarle un 'Te amo'.

—No es nada— Le contestó ella decepcionada, y es que esperaba otra clase de palabras, pero era muy ingenua al creer que Ichigo podría demostrarle su cariño, cuando no sabía a la perfección que era lo que él sentía, era mucho riesgo y mucho dolor para su frágil corazón si se atrevía y obtenía como respuesta el nombre de otra mujer o un simple y rotundo no.

Pero su curiosidad era tan grande por saber si existía alguien en la mente de Ichigo, pero se atrevió…

—Ichigo ¿hay alguien que te guste o de quién estés enamorado?— El pelinarnaja se sorprendió ante la cuestión, por el carácter de Rukia no esperaba esa clase de cosas de su parte, aunque sabía que estaba en confianza al menos quiso decir algo.

—Sí…estoy enamorado de alguien— Respondió seguro de sus palabras, Rukia pasó de mirar al frente para observar a Ichigo, quien tenía una sonrisa quizás algo nostálgica.

—¿Así? y… ¿quién es, cuál es su nombre?— Ahí se vino el problema para él, no podía soltarle el nombre sobre todo porque ella estaba incluida, así que buscó la forma de salirse por la tangente.

—No puedo decírtelo—

—¿Y por qué no?— La morena empezó por irritarle la idea de que no se atreviera a expresárselo, además estaban en confianza ¿cuál era el problema?.

—Porque si te lo digo, ella se enojaría conmigo— No le quedó más por decir, y a su criterio eso era cierto, si se tomaba la libertad de musitar su nombre lo más seguro era que su confidencia terminaría destruida.

¿Para qué insistir? Era mejor dejarlo así, tampoco quería causarle problemas al pelinaranja, así que no volvió a preguntar.

Ambos reincidieron en el silencio mientras a paso se acercaban a la Okiya, que ya se podía divisar.

Se detuvieron frente a las puertas, cruzaron sus miradas por un instante que hubiesen deseado que fuese eterno y se sonrieron.

—Gracias por todo— Le dijo la morena tomando la mano libre del pelinaranja, estrechándola sólo un poco, mostrándole esa sonrisa dulce.

—Fue un placer— Le respondió correspondiéndole el mohín, no sólo la sonrisa también ese estrecho entre sus manos, algo les impedía continuar de esa forma, así que lo mejor fue despedirse.

No hubo palabras, sólo miradas momentáneas que expresaban un 'hasta luego' y luego cada uno tomó un camino diferente, regresando a sus mundos.

Para ese entonces que importaba, ya no sentía tanta tristeza en el corazón y la soledad ya no trataba de atosigarla, ese sentimiento seguía floreciendo como el de un cerezo en primavera.

**… … * … …**


	11. Quiereme Mucho

Gracias a todas/todos por leer el fic y sus capítulos, me alegra mucho que les esté gustando el fic.

Y agradezco también sus comentarios, lamento no poder contestarlos como debería, pero no hay tiempo suficiente.

Bueno, ésta vez la principal inspiración fue **Ely Guerra** con el tema **_"Quiereme Mucho"_**, canción bellisima y con la cual quise poner el título y añadía algo de su letra.

BTW, espero les guste ésta entrega. Saludos!

* * *

**… … * … …**

**Capítulo XI**

**"Quiéreme Mucho"**

Silenciosa y alegre caminó por los pasillos de la Okiya, pero comenzó a escuchar bastante ruido, demasiado tumulto que no se explicaba, así que siguió caminando hasta encontrarse con todas las chicas rodeando a su Onee-san, desconocía las razones de su creciente contento.

—¿Y qué viene todo esto?— Preguntó una vez que se presentó ante los ojos de las demás mujeres.

— ¡Rukia-Chan! ¡Qué bueno que ya llegaste! ¡A que no adivinas! — Gritaba emocionada Rangiku, mientras le tomaba de la mano y la unía a la plática.

Rukia no entendía absolutamente nada, ¿de qué se había perdido?

—El Capitán Kuchiki le propuso matrimonio a tu Onee-san— Rukia quedó atónita, una noticia inesperada, la morena observó a Hisana, quien tenía una amplia sonrisa iluminando su rostro, luciendo en uno de sus dedos una bonita sortija.

—Me alegro mucho por ti, Onee-san— Expresó Rukia al abrazarla, esos eran sus más sinceros sentimientos, estaba contenta por ella, porque al final podría ser feliz con alguien que amaba. Incluso se preguntaba así misma si algún día, tendría su misma suerte.

—Gracias, Rukia-Chan— Le contestó dulcemente.

* * *

Tenían tiempo que no se sentaban a charlar como acostumbraban, siempre había prisas o misiones que realizar, a pesar de tener una buena amistad sus Divisiones eran paralelas, pero esa ocasión había tomado unas horas de respiro antes de reanudar sus labores cotidianas.

—La rutina me estresa— Dijo cierto pelirrojo una vez que dio un sorbo a su taza de té.

—Ni modo, así es esto— Resignado le respondió el pelinaranja, alzándose de hombros.

—Idiota, lo dices tan tranquilo porqué pronto te darán tus días libres…Si estuvieras en mi lugar, serías el primero en hacer escándalo— Si por algo la quietud de Ichigo, los días de descanso de su amigo estaban próximos y él… tenía que seguir el su trabajo.

—Cállate, me lo merezco— Le espetó con cierta molestia.

— ¡No me digas! Si no haces nada fuera de lo normal. Deberías aprender de mi, hago cosas peligrosas, maravillas, por algo soy Teniente— Era altanero, muy altanero, aunque a veces decía las cosas por querer enfadar al pelinaranja, era una forma de diversión, pero Ichigo desde cierto momento de su vida retenía negatividad en el pelirrojo, si quería dañar a palabras tenía las correctas.

—jaa si lo único que te he visto hacer es malobra— Ichigo buscaba molestarlo, estaba harto de su comportamiento y de que sus intenciones opacaran sus febriles deseos de ser feliz con la morena.

* * *

Estaba aún confinada dentro de las cuatro paredes, Madre le había asignado una de las dos habitaciones de la planta alta, exclusiva sólo para célebres Geishas de su Okiya, ahora que era una de alto estatus en el Hanamachi se lo merecía. Recostada en el futón envuelta en su acostumbrada yukata azulina, ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de abrir las ventanas, se sentía algo entristecida por la pronta partida de la mujer que la instruyó y con la cual compartía lazos de sangre, Hisana siempre le levantaba el ánimo y daba buenos consejos, quizás se acostumbró tanto a su presencia que se había vuelto dependiente, y se preguntaba sobre que haría una vez que Hisana finalmente se casara y se mudara a la Mansión Kuchiki, para empezarse nueva vida.

Y aunado a ello, estaba Madre, que no dejaba de comentarle sobre la cantidad de clientes que le expresaban sus sinceros deseos de convertirse en su danna, para Rukia eso era lo que menos le importaba en esos momentos.

— ¡Rukia! ¡Rukia! ¡Levántate! — Se escuchaban los gritos de Madre, cada vez con más estruendo.

Madre abrió las puerta de la habitación de la morena, algo agitada, se acercó hasta ella quitándole las sábanas de encima.

— ¡No seas floja!... ¡Levántate! —

Mientras Rukia fastidiada las jalaba esas sábanas de regreso hasta su cuerpo, no pretendía salir de cama sin una buena razón.

— ¡El Oficial Kurosaki dijo que te quería para ver florecer los cerezos…! — Continuaba vociferando Madre, Rukia al escuchar lo último quedó sorprendida, tenía casi una semana que no le veía así que dejó de forcejear por seguir reposando en cama.

—Tan sólo abre la ventana— Dijo Madre, al instante Rukia se fue arrastrando por el piso hasta llegar y hacer lo que Madre pedía, sus ojos se maravillaron con la belleza de esos árboles, el rosa de esos pétalos se mezclaba en perfecta armonía con el azul del cielo, se respiraba tranquilidad y el saber que Ichigo deseaba compartir esos momentos con ella, empezaba por hacerle creer que nada estaba perdido… quería lucir bella sólo para él, rozar sus labios… robarle el corazón.

_Quiero bailar, quiero sentirme hermosa_

_Quiero cantar, ver el amanecer_

_Quiero sentir sólo tu dulce boca_

_Y bailar, quiero sentirme bien_

Se dispuso a arreglarse llena de dinamismo, de alegría y de sonrisas.

* * *

Había elegido esa hermosa tarde para pedirle que le acompañara a recorrer el parque, para que ambos contemplaran juntos, la belleza de los cerezos florecer, era la temporada que mucha gente esperaba, era común por esas fechas ver a familias enteras, grupos de amigos o parejas hacer un picnic, mientras observan los cerezos florecer.

Quizás su corazón se llenó de valor en el momento menos oportuno, pero nunca era tarde para intentar, su determinación por conquistarla nació después de aquella tarde lluviosa, en que sus cuestiones sobre el amor asaltaron su mente y minutos después de haberlo meditado pensó que había esperanza, ahora estaba dispuesto a mostrarle las maravillas del mundo y convencerla de que había cosas que valía la pena darse la oportunidad.

Debajo de uno de tantos árboles de cerezo, se encontraba recargado en el tronco, su mano diestra sostenía un detalle natural: un ramo de flores, en el suelo un canasto, venía preparado para la situación. Mientras aguardaba a que la morena llegase a su encuentro, si bien estaba algo nervioso, no era común en su vida hacer ese tipo de cosas.

—Esa enana en verdad tarda— Musitó alzando la mirada al horizonte, pero escasos segundos después se pudo vislumbrar la delicada y delgada figura de aquella joven, de profunda mirada llena de brillo y alegría, ataviada como de costumbre de un kimono en tono verde pastel en detalles flores bordados en hilos azul, rosa y amarillo; y el obi color durazno. El cabello recogido con un tocado de rosa, como el matiz de su obi. Por ser la hora en que el sol brillaba con mayor intensidad, cargaba de una sombrilla blanca, Ichigo quedó atónito, en cualquiera de sus facetas, Rukia se veía bella y elegante.

La morena se había arreglado de la mejor manera posible, sólo que esa ocasión había decidido a usar especialmente ese kimono, era muy diferente al resto, la diferencia y encanto recaía en un discreto escote, que para Madre y las demás chicas de la Okiya era bastante escandaloso.

—Ichigo… discúlpame si tardé un poco— Dijo al estar a una considerable distancia de él.

—No te disculpes— Le contestó con una sonrisa —ahh…traje esto para ti— añadió el pelinaranja entregándole el ramo floral, Rukia se sorprendió, no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante el detalle, llenándole de tantas emociones positivas, quería gritar, abrazarlo… besar esos labios que se curveaban formando una sonrisa.

_Y quiero, quiero_

_Sentir el calor que tu boca despide_

_En cada oración que dices_

_Quiero ser el corazón que tú buscas_

—Gracias…que lindo detalle de tu parte— Expresó la morena correspondiéndole el gesto, hundiéndose en la mirada de aquel hombre al que tanto amaba en el silencio y en lo secreto.

—Quizás no es el regalo más lujoso y bello que hayas recibido pero…— Quiso terminar su frase, incluso se sentía apenado, no sólo por ser la primera vez en regalar ese tipo de detalles a una dama, también porqué a comparación con otros de los tantos obsequios que Rukia había recibido, el suyo era el más común.

—Creo que no es lo material, si es costoso o no… sino el sentimiento que le pones a las cosas… y éste ha sido uno de los más bellos y significativos que me recibido— Terminó la morena en decir, confiada de sus palabras, sonriente, se podía ver en sus ojos un brillo único que relucía sólo cuando estaba con él.

—Me alegra mucho escuchar eso—

Entre miradas y sonrisa fueron tomando rumbo, contemplando la belleza de paisaje y a la par buscar el lugar idóneo para pasar parte de la tarde, sin descuidar ni un solo detalle de lo que cada uno buscaba lograr en aquella cita.

Encontraron un sitio adecuado, perfecto para tender una manta en el fresco y verde herbaje, bajo la copa de esos tradicionales árboles de cerezo, llenos de una exquisita beldad que a todos gustaba contemplar.

Se sentaron uno al lado del otro, separados por una pequeña distancia. El canasto, además de sus respectivos trastos, contenía comida apropiados para el momento: jugos, arroz, panecillos.

—Gracias— Dijo Ichigo una vez que Rukia le sirvió algo de zumo en una vaso.

La morena tomó un panecillo, gustosa se dispuso a saborearlo, era la primera vez que asistía a un picnic, y le resultaba divertida la idea, pero más allá de eso, le parecía un bello detalle que la hubiese invitado exclusivamente a ella.

—Entonces… Hisana se casará dentro de unos días— Comentó Ichigo con naturalidad, y conocía tal información puesto que el mismo Capitán Kuchiki le había invitado.

—Así es… Aunque me va hacer mucha falta cuando se marche de la Okiya, me alegra mucho que sea el Capitán Kuchiki con quien se case, ella lo quiere mucho— Comentó la morena con cierta melancolía en sus ojos, cosa que Ichigo no pasó desapercibida.

—Algún día alguien a quien ames te tomará como su esposa y serás muy feliz— Le dijo al acariciar su cabeza con ternura, estaba siendo positivo, la morena era la clase de mujer que todo hombre quisiera tener como esposa, no le sorprendería que ya hubiese recibido ese tipo de propuestas.

—El problema es que… siempre se enamoran de mi las personas equivocadas— Comentó ella alzando la mirada, hundiéndose en la mirada de su compañero, tratando de dar una señal de su realidad.

—Pero Renji...— Se adelantó a decir titubeante, mirándola con cierta expectación, estaba algo confundido.

—Renji… si estuviese enamorada de él ya hubiera aceptado casarme con él— Declaró bajando la mirada, con esa frase resolviendo todas las dudas existentes en la mente del pelinaranja, así como liberando los sentimientos que en su corazón se mantenía atados por la creencia.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras el viento acariciaba sus rostros, ambos volvieron a enfundarse en sus propios pensamientos, debatiendo entre el miedo y la duda, y es que si las cosas seguían así, guardando todas esas emociones y sentimientos en lo más profundo de su corazón, nunca saldrían del error.

En esos instantes la morena alzó el rostro, topándose con la mirada avellana del Shinigami, ambos espiraciones se mezclaron en un solo hálito.

—Sé que tus sentimientos no tienen similitud respecto a los míos… pero, si nos hubiéramos conocido en otro contexto ¿Te hubieras enamorado de mí?— Preguntó Rukia con curiosidad, esa era una cuestión que desde hace días vagaba por su mente; y por lo menos quería escuchar de sus labios la respuesta, sin importar si fuese negativa o positiva.

La pregunta proferida por labios de la joven Geisha fue la gota que derramó el vaso, ahora que había dejando al descubierto sus sentimientos, era momento de desenmascarar los suyos.

—Rukia…Yo ya estoy enamorado de ti— Declaró abiertamente el pelinaranja, mostrando otra de sus bellas sonrisas a los ojuelos violeta de la morena, quien al escucharlo sintió su existencia iluminarse de sobremanera, ahora podía proclamar a los cuatro vientos que la felicidad había arribado a su vida completamente, dándose que cuenta que todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz era a él y nada más.

El Shinigami acercó sus labios lentamente hasta los de la morena atrapándolos en una dulce demanda, saboreando el almíbar de sus carnosidades, con los sentimientos floreciendo ante la oportunidad de amar tan cándidamente a una mujer única como ella.

Un amor nuevo… un amor sincero… un amor que tenía que permanecer en secreto.

**… … * … …**


	12. Amor Secreto

Gracias a todas/todos por leer el fic y sus capítulos, me alegra mucho que les esté gustando el fic.

**_Y agradezco también sus comentarios, lamento no poder contestarlos como debería, pero no hay tiempo suficiente._**

Las frases finales en negritas de la primera parte son del tema **_"Miracle Drug" de U2._**

Espero les guste ésta entrega, es doble, puse las dos partes.

Saludos!

* * *

**… … * … …**

**Capítulo XII**

**"Amor Secreto"**

Era temprano, un día perfecto para dejar de lado la rutina, el melodioso cantar de las aves deleitaban sus oídos, el clima templado, como siempre el cielo azulado y sus nubarrones blancos, el sol y su calidez, tan alegres por la mañana. Rukia se encontraba ataviada elegantemente de un kimono azul marino, lleno de detalles en colores muy vistosos, su obi dorado y rojo, con el peinado habitual y sus adornos en flor, estaba de pié observando aquel árbol de cerezo, uno que su Onee-san hace tiempo le había comentado que llevaba 2 años que no florecía. Le resultaba triste que entre toda la flora abundante en el jardín, ese árbol resaltara de entre todos por su escasa belleza.

—Rukia ¿ya estás lista?— Preguntó Madre al verla contemplar aquel árbol.

—Si Madre— Contestó sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada, seguía en su embeleso.

—Muy bien, en unos minutos nos vamos— Añadió Madre muy satisfecha y alegre, pues a medio día, una de sus protegidas contraería nupcias con una personaje muy importante de la Élite.

—Madre…— Musitó antes de verla partir, la mujer mayor se detuvo en seco y volteó a ver a la morena —Hisana una vez me dijo que ese árbol de cerezo llevaba tiempo sin florecer— Le comentó tranquilamente, Madre al escucharla no supo a que venía todo eso, quizás la nostalgia de que su Onee-san ya no estaría residiendo en la Okiya.

—Nunca lo hará… Si esperas a que lo haga, terminarás quedándote sola— Contestó a mayor con toda seguridad, su metáfora no era otra que un mensaje: Toda Geisha era como un cerezo que no florecería en brazos de un verdadero amor, si lo esperaba, al final nadie estaría para ella y se quedarían en la soledad.

—Quizás tarde… pero lo hará— Susurró la morena con positivismo, dejando a Madre sin palabras, no convenía discutir ese asunto por ahora.

—En fin. Te quiero en la entrada de la Okiya a las 11:00 en punto— Le comunicó antes de marcharse, a ir en busca de las demás Maikos y Geishas residentes en la casa.

Rukia continuó contemplando ese triste tronco, pero sonrió al rememorar los eventos de hace dos días, compartiendo su vida, su tiempo, sus caricias y sus besos con el pelinaranja… el verlo caminar a su lado sosteniendo su mano… dejando de lado el papel que su vida como Geisha le hacía actuar, para ser ella misma, una mujer llena de ilusiones.

* * *

Se pudo vislumbrar la exquisita belleza de aquel colosal jardín, lleno de diversos tipos de flora, unos nunca antes vistos por sus pupilas, así mismo una enorme cantidad de gente invitada a la ceremonia, todos con vestimentas en tradicionales trajes llenos de elegancia, la mayoría la conformaban Shinigamis de diversas Divisiones, y Capitanes de las respectivas.

Tanto Madre con sus protegidas se encontraban acompañando a Hisana, quien lucía una kimono de seda completamente blanco, adornando uno de sus dedos ese anillo de bodas, su rostro reflejaba alegría, siempre sonriente, agradeciendo con honestidad a quienes le felicitaban por su enlace nupcial.

—Hisana… ¿Dónde está el Capitán Kuchiki? Queremos felicitarlos a ambos pero…— Decía Momo mientras buscaba con la mirada al novio, quien andaba desaparecido entre el tumulto de gente.

—Momo eres un grosera, no vuelvas a llamarle 'Hisana', desde ahora es Señora Kuchiki—Decía Rangiku bonachonamente con toda intención de divertir a las demás chicas de la Okiya.

—Ahh no, no… no tienen porqué ser tan formales— Pedía Hisana algo apenada, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

Frente a ellas apareció Byakuya, ataviado en un habitual kimono negro, completamente serio, sin decir una sola palabra, incluso su presencia omnipotente bastaba para intimidar hasta a Madre y por supuesto a sus protegidas.

—Capitán Kuchiki, es un honor para nosotras el haber sido invitadas a su ceremonia nupcial— Decía cortésmente Madre, hablando por todas las mujeres de la Okiya a la par que reverenciaba a la pareja, siendo imitada por sus protegidas.

—Es un placer contar su presencia, además ustedes son la familia de Hisana, no podían quedar excluidas— Comentaba el pelinegro con educación, manteniendo esa seriedad tan característica, tan imperturbable.

—Si nos disculpan, tenemos que retirarnos. Esperamos verlas en la recepción— Puntualizó el mayor antes de marcharse junto con Hisana, quien sonrió y se fue del brazo de quien ahora fuese su marido, perdiéndose entre la gente.

—Increíble… Si un hombre como él me propusiera matrimonio, seguro lo rechazaría— Decía Rangiku cándidamente, con toda seguridad, ella era una mujer bastante relajada, divertida, ese tipo de personalidad no compaginaba con la suya.

—Todavía que nos invita a su boda y tú hablando mal del Capitán— Le contestó Rukia reprendiéndola.

—¡Qué! Solo trato de decir que es un sujeto bastante serio… muy frío… no entiendo cómo pudo Hisana enamorarse de eso, no le veo la gracia por ningún lado— Expresaba sin recatos Matsumoto, poco le importa quien la escuchara, si estaba de acuerdo o no e incluso si le regañaban.

—Sea lo que sea que haya visto en él, esperemos sea feliz— Finalizó Momo.

—Dejen de parlotear, mejor caminen— Les ordenaba Madre, quien iba frente a ellas con su andar tranquilo, observando de un lado a otro, esperando encontrar a alguien conocido y poder platicar un rato, en lo que se daba el inicio a la recepción.

La morena iba distraída en su caminar, mirando por ocasiones el bello cielo, dejando a su paso algunos suspiros, pues desde que llegó y durante la ceremonia buscaba a cierto pelinaranja pero era tantos los invitados que no logró encontrarle, mientras se preguntaba así misma ¿Dónde podría estar? Pero de improvisto alguien le jaló del brazo, separándola con cierta brusquedad del gentío, llevándola a un lugar más tranquilo y solitario.

—¡Ehh idiota, quien demonios te crees para tratarme así!— Gritó la morena completamente enfadada, zafándose del agarre del pelinaranja.

—Shh… no grites…— Decía el Shinigami algo fastidiado, ¿porqué tenía que ser tan escandalosa?

—Ahh perdón… pero vaya forma de tratar a tu…— Le dijo quedándose callada en la última palabra, no sabía cuál era el vocablo correcto, ni sabía cómo definir su 'relación', se quedó pensativa.

—Novia—Terminó la frase algo apenado, rascándose la cabeza como señal de nerviosismo, con una tonta sonrisa iluminando su faz.

—Tonto— Le respondió la morena correspondiéndole con una sonrisa, sus palabras no eran para herir o insultar, todo era parte de su forma tan peculiar de tratarse.

El pelinaranja fue haciendo más nula la cercanía existente entre ambos, tomó las delicadas manos de la joven Geisha entre las suyas, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, para después inevitablemente abrazarla en una acto desesperado de sentir su calor, ella le correspondió, aunada una dulce sonrisa.

—Rukia… Te extrañé— Musitó el Shinigami a su oído, confesándole parte de los sentimientos le habían anegado después de la última vez que la vió.

—Yo… también— Le contestó sinceramente la morena, al igual que él, quedamente al oído.

Se mantuvieron en ese estrecho durante un tiempo, compartiendo ese bello instante antes de volver. Cuando sus cuerpos se separaron, sus manos seguían sutilmente enlazadas, se regalaron un par de sonrisa una vez más antes de reincidir en su camino de regreso a donde la multitud.

—Será mejor que nos apresuremos antes de que comiencen a buscarme— Le dijo al pelinaranja con gracia, él tan sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza; pero antes de que sus pies comenzaran a moverse en un solo compás, Ichigo la detuvo y la sorprendió al atrapar sus labios, sin poder soslayar sus pensamientos y sentimientos, Rukia cerró sus orbes violáceos. Sintió una calidez invadirla con dulzura, aquella boca le otorgaba los besos que jamás creyó obtener de él, todas sus palabras eran silenciadas por una danza divina entre sus labios.

Y ese tierno beso culminó en un intercambio de miradas, las mejillas de la morena nuevamente estaban moteadas a un apenas exiguo carmesí; Ichigo llevó la mano nívea de la Geisha hacia sus labios y la besó con devoción.

—Vamos— Le dijo el Shinigami con otra sonrisa, una que ella interpretó de la mejor forma y a su lado se dispuso a caminar, como si fueran tan sólo un par de conocidos sin mucho que decirse, mientras se mezclaban entre la multitud.

* * *

Entre discursos, alegrías y sonrisas el enorme recinto estaba atestado de los invitados, cada mesa la ocupaban seis personas, todas deleitándose de la comida y de sus bebidas, disfrutando del banquete y la convivencia, reunidos para celebrar aquel enlace nupcial.

Estaban separados por varias mesas, de vez en cuando se dirigían la mirada para que sus ojos se encontraran y compartir una sonrisa, de forma tan discreta… escondiendo su recíproco cariño, para que nadie sospechara, para que nadie saliera con una herida en el corazón.

—Oe Rukia… ¿me estás escuchando?— Le preguntó el pelirrojo que le hacía compañía, notándola tan ausente.

—Claro— Le contestó acompañada de una sonrisa, el otro le correspondió con un mismo gesto.

— ¿Te gustó el anillo que te regalé? — Volvió a inquirirle sobre el detalle que hace varios días le envió especialmente.

—Ahh… sí, sí… es muy bonito… ¿Cómo se me ve? — Con gracia le respondió, al momento que se subía ligeramente parte de la manga de su kimono, mostrando su mano, resaltando uno de sus dedos que adornado estaba por esa alhaja de oro y zafiro.

—Lo luces muy bien, y por cierto ¿Qué opinas sobre... la nota que venía en el paquete? — Quiso saber, le preguntó muy cuidadosamente, y no era por presionarla pero al menos quería saber por su propia voz que era lo que tenía en mente, que le hacía sentir sus confesiones, si era suficiente o faltaba más, si ella en verdad deseaba estar pasar el resto de su vida a su lado.

_Quiero viajar dentro de tu cabeza  
Pasar el día allí…  
Para oír las cosas que no has dicho  
Y ver lo que tú podrías ver_

A Rukia le costaba trabajo poder dejar fluir las palabras cargadas de absoluta verdad, pues sentía que Renji no se lo merecía, había sido un hombre muy gentil y aunque por siempre no podría ocultar sus sentimientos, por el momento dejaría abiertas sus respuestas, para no herirlo y tampoco ilusionarlo.

* * *

La mayor parte de la recepción Rukia buscó la mejor forma de eludir a contestarle ciertas preguntas al pelirrojo, quien a pesar de sus esfuerzos algo comenzaba por inquietarlo, ella simplemente no daba señal alguna de aceptar o rechazar sus propuestas y el tiempo se le terminaba.

La recepción y su algarabía ya habían llegado a su fin, paulatinamente se fue despejando el área, los asistentes iban despidiéndose entre sí, algunos otros ya tomaban rumbo a sus hogares, incluso algunos Shinigamis volvían a su trabajo.

—Rukia, tenemos que irnos— Le dijo Madre quedamente.

La morena se sintió aliviada, se estaba librando de la compañía del pelirrojo y su bombardeo de preguntas.

—Nos veremos después— Le dijo Rukia al Teniente con una leve sonrisa, pero cuando estuvo dispuesta a dirigirse hasta donde Madre, él la detuvo del brazo.

—No, déjame arreglarlo— A penas murmuró con determinación, se acercó hasta donde Madre, Rukia apenas podía escuchar y asimilar, pues entre su repertorio de palabras se encontraba la petitoria del pelirrojo en llevarla a casa más tarde, pues según él, quedaban cosas por hablar.

Rukia pudo ver como Madre sonreía y accedía; para después dirigirle un saludo, aunado a ello Rangiku volteó a ver a la morena y le guiñó el ojo, Rukia se sintió extraña, ya decían mucho las propuestas del pelirrojo y ahora que resultaba más insistente… lo que menos quería era herirlo.

Mientras tanto el pelinaranja veía a una distancia segura aquella escena, se sentía lleno de impotencia al ver como Oka-san partía con el resto de sus protegidas dejando a Rukia con el pelirrojo, lo que era peor, no podía hacer absolutamente nada, aunque quizás podría llegar a reunirse con la 'pareja' y no permitirle ni un minuto de privacidad, así que sonrió victorioso a su 'plan'.

— ¡¿A dónde crees que vas? — Escuchó que le preguntaba esa particular voz, volteó fastidiado a ver a su interlocutor.

—Voy con Renji y Rukia— Le espetó sin recatos al rapado oficial.

—Te lo prohíbo. Déjales solos— Le ordenó sin ninguna clase de miramientos, quizás él no era una máxima autoridad para negarle pero hasta eso sabía que no era correcto o adecuado que interrumpiera en asuntos amorosos de una pareja que a criterio de Ikkaku, estaba a poco de hacerse formal.

—No obedezco tus ordenes, haré lo que quiera— Ichigo no era persona que se dejara manejar, mucho menos por ese calvo Shinigami cuando la mujer que amaba estaba involucrada, así que hizo caso omiso y caminó con rumbo fijo.

Pero a unos metros ya tenía a Ikkaku y a Hisagi sosteniéndole por los brazos, llevándolo de regreso en contra de su voluntad, soltando majaderías e iracundo, aún con todo y protestas ninguno de los dos le soltó, hasta considerar que tanto el Teniente Abarai con la morena, ya estuviese lejanos del perímetro.

* * *

—Hemos llegado— Anunció con gran alegría, mostrando a ojuelos de la morena la fachada de su hogar, era un lugar grande y de buen ver, su diseños se asemejaba a una casa de la nobleza pero el área era pequeña en comparación.

Renji abrió la puerta, en un leve gesto exhortó a la morena a adentrarse, y cerró las puertas tras él, estando ambos dentro de lo altos muros.

La servidumbre con la que contaba recibió a los recién llegados, aunque la mayoría esperaba exclusivamente al Teniente, se quedaron asombrados por la mujer le acompañaba, la mayoría concordaba con un par de argumentos: la dama que lo acompañaba era muy hermosa y que el Teniente estaba más que decidido a tomarla como su esposa.

—Les presento a Rukia, por favor, trátenla como se merece— Dirigió tales palabras a los miembros del servicio doméstico, quien asintieron con la cabeza e hicieron una leve reverencia.

La morena se sentía apenada, las miradas de soslayo que se centraban en ella le hacían sentir espasmos por todo el cuerpo, a su vez se sentía tan ajena y sentimientos contrariados tomaban su corazón.

En silencio Renji tomó camino rumbo a su sala de estar, Rukia simplemente le siguió en la misma condición, a su paso podía contemplar el hogar del mayor, tenían en su haber algunas plantas, uno que otro cuadro, y a su vez se podía ver la finura y belleza de su material.

Entraron a la ya mencionada sala de estar cuya luz le hacía verse alegre, había a su vez un gran ventanal que así mismo servía de acceso al jardín, en el centro de aquel recinto había una mesa de madera barnizada, como aquellas que solía ver en las Casas de Té, así como varios almohadones que utilizaban como asientos, a su alrededor varios cuadros y plantas, igual que los pasillos anteriores.

—Tienes una casa muy bonita— Expresó su agrado la morena mientras se sentaba en uno de los almohadones, por petición en ademán del pelirrojo.

—Gracias. No soy bueno para esas cosas de decorar, además casi no tengo tiempo. A esta casa le falta un toque femenino ¿no crees?— Le respondió imitándola en su actuar, sin embargo no se sentó frente a ella, prefería estar a su lado.

—Se ve bien así—Le respondió con una sonrisa, y no quiso dejar fluir más palabras, pues una mujer de edad algo avanzada entró al recinto, por ordenes del Teniente.

—Prepáranos té— Murmuró a la mujer, quien con tan sólo oír sus palabras, reverenció y salió dispuesta a preparar lo que su patrón le mandó.

Se quedaron en un incómodo silencio, lo único audible era el cantar de algunos pájaros, pero tan pronto y la habitación se vio con la presencia de una lacaya, quien acomodó en el centro en el centro de la mesita, la tetera y las tazas de porcelana, para después verter el caliente líquido en las mismas y retirarse para dejar a la pareja platicar plácidamente.

—Madre me comentó que ha habido bastantes personas interesadas en convertirse en tu danna— Le comentó con naturalidad.

—Así es, pero incluso Madre ha dicho que aún no es momento— Le dijo con gracia, después tomó su respectiva taza y dio un pequeño sorbo.

—Ella sabe lo que hace pero… Yo… ofrezco mucho más que ser un simple danna, y te lo vuelvo a repetir, quiero que seas mi esposa— No se casaba de repetírselo, quería dejarle en claro sus intenciones, darle cierto aire de seguridad y de cierto modo convencerla.

—Solo te pido que me des tiempo— Susurró, con la mención del tiempo quizás lograría que el pelirrojo se acabara su ilusión o quizás en ese lapso indefinido que conociera a alguien más.

—Seré paciente, discúlpame— Se excusó por sus palabras, si Rukia aún no estaba preparada para aceptarle, sería paciente con sus sentimientos, tampoco quería atosigarla.

Bebieron té entre charlas y sonrisas hasta que el sol se ocultó tras las colinas y le dio paso a la noche y su cielo ornamentado de brillantes estrellas, para ese entonces Rukia aún seguía en la tranquilidad del hogar de Renji, había caminado hasta el marco del enorme ventanal y ahí pudo contemplar el cielo estrellado, pensando, ordenando sus ideas, sin poder sacar de su mente a cierto pelinranja cuyos labios le robaron el pensamiento aquella mañana, antes de la recepción, incluso se preguntaba si su corazón sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar sus ausencia y su amor que caí en lo subrepticio.

—Rukia— Escuchó la voz del pelirrojo tras suyo, volviendo a su realidad.

— ¿Qué… que sucede? — Le inquirió dirigiendo su mirada hasta donde él.

— ¿Porqué… no te quedas… ésta noche? — Era un atrevimiento de su parte, pero teniéndole en su casa, compartiendo su tiempo, no podía evitar preguntar tales cosas.

Rukia comenzó a temblar, la cercanía que tenía el pelirrojo con su cuerpo estaba cada vez más nulo, sintió sus manos tomar su delgada cintura, y sus labios acercarse peligrosamente a los suyos, percibiendo su cálido hálito acariciarle la piel.

—No. Está… pro…prohibido…—Murmuró entre tartajeos la morena, nerviosa por esa cercanía. Dentro del comportamiento de una Geisha era inadmisible aceptar ese tipo de proposiciones, pues le darían una mala imagen no sólo a ella también a la Okiya donde provenía, pero más allá de eso, no quería.

—Creo que no me conoces lo suficiente como para quedarte conmigo— Le dijo, al menos era su percepción por la cual no deseaba quedarse.

—No, no es eso— Le respondió. Tenía meses de conocerlo para definir que era un buen hombre, pero lamentablemente ya tenía a alguien en su corazón y por esa persona tan amada hallaría mil maneras de engañar y herir al pelirrojo, cuando bien sabía que no lo merecía.

—Además… Cuando me conozcas mejor aprenderás a amarme menos— Añadió la morena con certeza, ella mejor que nadie entendía que mientras Renji se esforzara y fuese conociendo sus sentimientos y pensamientos, poco a poco dejaría de amarla… pues probablemente los celos y el odio lo consumirían al enterarse de que Ichigo era el hombre de quien estaba enamorada.

—Yo… nunca te dejaré de amar— Expresó seguro antes de besarla, un contacto cálido que le hacía feliz, pero ella… buscaba la forma de que no continuara con su curso.

— ¡Renji! — Esa voz… haciendo estruendo, provocando que la pareja se separara, ambos tenían la sorpresa de sus vidas delante sus ojos, pero a la que más le afectaba era a Rukia, sus ojos titilaban desesperados.

—Qué haces aquí idiota… nos interrumpes— Le contestó disgustado el pelirrojo, acercándose hasta donde el pelinaranja, esperando una buena excusa.

—El Capitán Ukitake me pidió darte aviso de una importante junta de Capitanes y Tenientes— Era la verdad, se había ofrecido a dar el recado porque al menos así podría saber sobre las acciones de su amigo para con Rukia.

—Demonios… y justo ahora… Ichigo, un favor: encárgate de llevar a Rukia hasta la Okiya Iwasaki— Detalló, no le quedaba otra opción, maldecía por debajo su suerte, justo en un momento importante se les ocurría llamarlo para una reunión, más valía que fuese un asunto de gran emergencia.

—Me tengo que ir, pero el idiota de Ichigo te llevará. Nos veremos— Finalizó dirigiéndose a la morena, besó su frente y se marchó, dejando al pelinaranja y a la morena a solas.

* * *

Llevaban buen camino recorrido, los acompañaba la noche, las estrellas y el silencio, uno tan incómodo que les daba un mal sabor de boca.

Rukia buscaba en su mente las palabras correctas con las cuales explicarle al pelinaranja aquella escena, mientras él no podía borrar lo que en sus ojos seguía imperturbable, ese horrible acontecimiento donde Renji la besaba… se encolerizaba por tan sólo recordarlo.

—Ichigo— Murmuró la morena con preocupación, con cierto dolor en sus ojuelos.

—Dime— Le contestó al igual en un audible bisbiseo, mirándola fijamente.

—Sobre lo del beso, te juro que…— Se sentía culpable, por no haber rechazado su contacto desde antes, pensaba que Ichigo estaba enojado con ella.

—Confío en ti, pero él, me preocupa que se aproveche o algo por el estilo— Le confesó, si bien tenía mucha confidencia con la morena, sabía de antemano que ella nunca se atrevería a engañar a su propio corazón. Estaba consciente de que Rukia lo amaba hasta la locura y que mucha de la amargura que sentía era bebido a que sufría por no poder estar a su lado libremente.

Rukia sonrió al escucharlo, sentía un gran alivio en su corazón, así que tomó delicadamente su mano, al contacto Ichigo se detuvo para ladear el rostro y mirarla, lucía tan linda como aquella vez en el puente del Hanamachi, tan hermosa en medio de la noche, una iluminada por luciérnagas mientras sus manos seguían en ese estrecho, esperando que sus sentimientos, sus decisiones, su amor secreto no los llevara camino a la perdición.

**… … * … …**


	13. Tiempo De Guerra, Tiempo De Paz

Gracias a todas/todos por leer el fic y sus capítulos, me alegra mucho que les esté gustando el fic.

**_Y agradezco también sus comentarios, lamento no poder contestarlos como debería, pero no hay tiempo suficiente._**

Espero les guste ésta entrega.

Saludos!

* * *

**… … * … …**

**Capítulo XIII**

**"Tiempo De Guerra, Tiempo De Paz"**

Ya se le había hecho costumbre en ser la última en levantarse, a fin que Madre ya no le decía nada, ni había ningún reclamo de su parte, hasta eso podía hacer lo que se le placiera. Esa mañana le resultó bastante triste, algo en su ambiente le afligía, no sabía muy bien porqué pero hallaría la manera de alegrarse un poco.

Llegó hasta donde todas se encontraban desayunando, le resultó extraño porqué generalmente hasta en horas tan tempranas ya estaban haciendo escándalo por cualquier cosa, sin embargo estaban muy calladas, sumidas en sus propios pensamientos.

—Buenos días— Las saludó, pero ninguna respondió, Rukia las miró detenidamente.

—Buenos días— Madre fue la única en alzar la voz, con su severo tono.

La morena se alzó de hombros y a paso lento se fue a sentar al lado de Madre, para poder desayunar tranquilamente.

— ¿Porqué está todas tan calladas? — Inquirió la morena a Madre, mientras se servía zumo de naranja.

— ¿Acaso no lo sabes? — Dijo quedamente la mujer mayor con mucha temple.

—No… ni la menor idea— Le contestó bonachonamente mientras elegía entre el canasto de bollos.

—Las Divisiones y sus respectivos Capitanes y Tenientes fueron desplegados por toda la S.S. durante la madrugada debido a la posibilidad de un ataque— El semblante de Rukia cambió por completo, sus ojuelos titilaron de incredulidad, su corazón palpitó rápidamente… La primera persona que se le vino a la mente fue Ichigo, confiaba en sus habilidades como Shinigami pero aún así temía por su seguridad.

—Pero… pero… y nosotros…— Se adelantó de decir la morena entre tartajeos, desesperada.

—Esperar, es lo único que podemos hacer. Un cuerpo de protección se encargará de cada distrito, por ahora nuestra actividades están suspendidas, si esto llega a complicarse nos evacuaran pero hay que pensar positivo— Comentaba Madre sin alterarse, mientras el resto de sus protegidas la miraban con cierta nostalgia, pues había tanta gente querida expuesta al peligro.

Rukia bajó la mirada, sin decir ni una sola palabra se dignó a desayunar, hasta era insípido lo que consumía, y no era para menos, justo cuando las cosas en su vida estaba tomando un lugar, algo venía a destruirle sus ilusiones.

* * *

Desde ese entonces nada volvió a ser igual, ambos caminos separados por un ingrediente tan doloroso como la hostilidades les había escrito caminos distintos, los días se volvieron eternos en la vida de la joven Geisha, la soledad fue la única con la que le fue infiel todo ese tiempo, aún aguardaba confinada en la Okiya el regreso de aquel hombre que le regaló el sol, la luna y la estrella de más brillo.

Desde el último beso no había otros labios, ni una carta de su parte… sólo el hermoso recuerdo que tantas veces la sacaba de su tristeza, y el tiempo brindó frutos en los árboles de cerezo, pasaba descomunales horas sentada bajo sus copas, con la esperanza cimentada en su mente y su amor intacto.

Aguardó enamorada de su voz durante meses. No pasaba día en aquel recorte donde estaba impresa su fotografía, contemplara con tanta dulzura en sus orbes, y el corazón no permitía abandonar el sueño de volver a verlo.

Vivía del recuerdo, sobrevivía de la esperanza y de las promesas hechas… Deseando que prontamente la beligerancia cesara y le devolviera a su amor.

Y así pasaban tantos de sus días… soñando… esperando… deseando… amándolo en la soledad.

El pelinaranja en su travesía en contraatacar a los enemigos, tenía como motivo a la mujer que le había enseñado a ser feliz, con tan sólo imaginar su sonrisa y sus ojuelos violeta era suficiente para que los días no fueran tan nostálgicos, tantas preguntas estaban en su mente desde entonces, y la morena sólo residía en su pensamiento.

Se sentía lleno de fuerza para contraatacar al adversario con el simple hecho de recordar que alguien le esperaba.

Tantas heridas que su cuerpo recibió durante la beligerancia… Como anhelaba que todo terminara… para regresar a su lado.

Cuando por fin hubo un poco más de paz… cuando el enemigo parecía ser neutralizado y las anchas puertas esperanzadoras se convertían en sueños hechos realidad… un nuevo y hermoso día sorprendió a todos.

* * *

La incertidumbre y la nostalgia que la habían colmado meses atrás se desvanecieron lánguidamente, pues desde días anteriores se había enterado del cese a las hostilidades, y de la reanudación de las operaciones en la Okiya, ese hecho había traído sonrisas, no sólo a la morena, también a las demás residentes, pero aunado a ello estaba la cita del día, Madre no le había dado el nombre de la persona que deseaba verla, simplemente el lugar y la hora exacta, y eso además de llenarla de curiosidad, también le daba la esperanza de que fuese el pelinaranja con quien se reuniría, así que esa mañana se levantó con muchas energías.

—Te ves bastante bien— Le decía Rangiku al verla nuevamente enfundada en su kimono blanco con estampado de flores de cerezo, su obi dorado lleno de detalles y su tocado floral.

—Gracias— Le respondió la morena con una sonrisa, mientras se contemplaba en el espejo, afinando cualquier detalle con el propósito de estar perfecta.

—Y… a todo esto… ¿Con quién vas a verte?— Le inquirió con picardía, sonriendo bonachonamente al reflejo de la morena.

—Mmmm no lo sé, Madre no me dijo de quien se trataba pero… espero y sea alguien a quien aprecio mucho— Le contestó con esa particular sonrisa, tan dulce, llena de júbilo, uno que contagiaba.

—Pues espero así sea… ahh Rukia-Chan, que suerte tienes, no que yo…— Le comentó resignada, cambiando su semblante a uno opacado por una ligera nostalgia.

—No seas pesimista, que tarde o temprano él vendrá— La morena sabía muy bien de los sentimientos de su compañera, y mucha de la ayuda emocional que ella le brindó durante todo ese tiempo, se la quería retribuir.

—Ojalá, tiene mucho que no lo veo, me ha tenido muy descuidada, al menos debería dignarse a convertirse en mi danna pero ni eso— Volvió a decir Matsumoto, con tristeza, aún esperaba que él volviera por ella… ese era su único deseo en la vida.

—Vendrá, ten fe en ello… Anda quita esa cara que me angustias a mí también— Le alegó Rukia, no gustaba ver así a las personas queridas, prefería sus sonrisas y sus bromas.

—Bueno, me tengo que ir— Se despidió quedamente de Rangiku, quien la vio alejarse y atravesar el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta principal.

* * *

A pasos pequeños y con la mirada dinámica Rukia caminaba con suma mesura, siguiendo el camino de baldosa, realmente desconocía el sitio donde se encontraba, sólo sabía que estaba en los límites del distrito, parecía un enorme jardín debido a su vegetación que llenaba de color cada rincón, era un sitio muy hermoso, era común en la morena del detenerse a contemplar las maravillas de la naturaleza, así que se detuvo frente a un estanquillo, la claridad del agua le permitía apreciar los pececillos y su nítido reflejo, sonriente ante la beldad de su entorno.

Pero unos pasos tras ella captaron su atención, no se dignó a voltear, aguardó que esa persona dejara libres algunas palabras.

—Quería enseñarte este lugar desde hace tiempo— Esa voz hizo que los ojos de la morena se abrieran de par en par, lentamente viró sobre sus talones hasta encontrarse con la fisonomía de aquel Shinigami de cabellera naranja. Una vez más sus ojos temblaron, su semblante cambió por completo a uno lleno de asombro, poco a poco se fue acercando, sin siquiera parpadear, y una vez estando a una distancia considerable, su reacción fue inesperada, al menos para el Shinigami.

Una bofetada se plantó en su mejilla, dejando rojiza esa zona por el impacto.

— ¡¿Porqué me pegas! ¡No me pegues! — Reclamaba el pelinaranja mientras se sobaba, completamente pasmado y la par molesto por el recibimiento de la morena.

Rukia se mantenía con el ceño fruncido, enfadada por quien sabe que razón.

—Idiota, te lo mereces— Le espetaba sin piedad, mirándolo severamente.

— Pero ¿por qué? — Ichigo quería explicaciones, si todo ese tiempo había estado muy ocupado no habría razón para ese trato.

La morena se ablandó, se recargó en el pecho del Shinigami, acción que a él lo dejó enmudecido.

—Idiota… me tenías preocupada y ni una carta me escribiste— usitó la morena levantando el rostro, fijando sus ojuelos en el pelinaranja, con una lágrimas amenazando brotar por sus ojuelos.

—Yo…lo siento…no fue mi intención— A penas dijo el Shinigami, si había algo que le partía el corazón era verla con ese semblante afligido, así que abrazó, acunándola en sus brazos, una forma de darle consuelo.

— La próxima semana, tendré un par de días libres… ¿Qué te parece si… nos vamos al festival de primer distrito? — Le inquirió alegre, la morena lo miró suspicaz, le agradaba la idea pero y ¿Qué le diría a Madre?

—Pero… tengo compromisos en la Okiya… y escapar, créeme que no es algo tan sencillo— Se adelantó a decir Rukia con perplejidad.

—No te preocupes por eso… déjamelo a mí— Fueron sus palabras, desconocía sus planes, pero confiaría en él.

—Está bien— Le contestó con una sonrisa.

Aquel día lo pasaron disfrutando de su mutua compañía y del bello paisaje, inmersos en el perfecto mundo que ambos crearon, tan lejanos de la realidad. Esperando el día en que no tuviesen que ocultarse para pronunciar un 'Te amo' y ser felices.

**… … * … …**


	14. Tanabata

Gracias a todas/todos por leer el fic y sus capítulos, me alegra mucho que les esté gustando el fic.

**_Y agradezco también sus comentarios, lamento no poder contestarlos como debería, pero no hay tiempo suficiente._**

Espero les guste ésta entrega, es la primera parte de aún no sé cuantas, espero sean tres nada más.

Saludos!

* * *

**_Nota: Me faltaba comentarles que en efecto, las Geishas podía salir de viaje con sus clientes,_** **_siempre y cuando estos cubrieran todos los gastos._**

* * *

**… … * … …**

**Capítulo XIV**

**"Tanabata"**

El asombro no cabía ni en su mente y era tan evidente en su faz, ¿Cómo le hizo?, ¿Qué había hecho?, simplemente era información que desconocía aunque de hecho, le daba mayor quietud y emoción al asunto; ya no se tendría que tomar la molestia de escapar de la Okiya y ser reprendida por Madre a su regreso, bueno si es que tenía entre el plan regresar. Pero eso ya no era asunto del pasado, ya ni habría porqué preocuparse, así que con una evidente alegría, la morena empacó un par de kimonos, alguna indumentaria extra, así como de calzado y cosas necesarias.

Subió a la carreta debidamente ataviada para su viaje, y a su lado le acompañaba cierto Shinigami pelinaranja, tanto Madre como sus protegidas les despidieron en la entrada de la Okiya, observando cómo se perdían entre la gente y sus caminos, con destino al primer distrito, donde aparentemente había asuntos de suma importancia.

—Aún no logro comprender… ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Madre?— Preguntó curiosamente la morena durante el trayecto a su compañero.

—Mmmm pues que estaba interesado en ser tu danna— Le contestó con naturalidad, dejando a su compañera completamente incrédula, quien no dudó ni un segundo en poner en tela de juicio sus palabras.

—Mentiroso, eso no es cierto. Dime la verdad— Suplicó ella muy a su forma, pues empezó a molestarlo dándole ligeros codazos.

—Oye, no me pegues— Pedía Ichigo mientras se sobaba la zona donde se incrustaba el codo de la morena.

—Entonces dime—

—Está bien, le dije que tenía negocios importantes en el primer distrito y necesitaba de la más prestigiada de sus protegidas para cerrar algunos tratos… obviamente te elegiría a ti— Le dijo con toda seguridad, calmando a la morena quien sonrió levemente al escucharlo, aunque ahora que pensaba sobre el asunto del danna, le entristecía que Ichigo no mencionara su real interés en serlo.

—Y… ¿no has pensando... aunque sea un poco… en convertirte en mi danna?— Preguntó Rukia quedamente, mirando su tranquilo perfil. Ichigo al escucharla se sobresaltó, y encontró su rostro con el de ella, en verdad no sabía que decirle.

—Bueno… si lo he pensando pero…— No sabía si era correcto decírselo, así que se quedó callado a la par que volvía la vista hacia el frente, rehuyendo de la mirada inquisidora de la morena. Y es que francamente le dolía esa parte de su realidad, aún siendo parte de la Élite, el dinero que poseía no bastaba para cubrir la clase de gastos que implicaba la vida de una Geisha; aún si declaraba ante Madre en querer ser el danna de Rukia, lo primero sería asegurarse de que contara con la fortuna suficiente y luego, podría darle el lujo de proclamar oficialmente a los cuatro vientos que era su protector, caso contrario, le mandaría directo a casa para darle la oportunidad a alguien más que cumpliera con los requisitos.

—No es que no quiera, simplemente no puedo financiar esa clase de gastos, créeme que si fuese un Capitán o un Teniente seguro ya lo sería— Honestamente le dio a conocer, al menos quería dejarle claro que si no había contactado con la Okiya expresando su interés por ser su danna no era porqué no quisiera, sus razones eran más económicas que personales, si había algo que tanto deseaba en el mundo era convertirse en su danna, en su protector.

—Entiendo— Musitó, al menos su duda ya había quedado despejada, así que acomodó su cabeza en el hombro del pelinaranja, y ahí aguardo en completo silencio durante el camino, mientras su mente se llenaba de ideas y conjeturas, ¿acaso habría otra opción?... si Ichigo no podía ser su danna, ¿esperaría a que esa oportunidad se diese? Pero y si nunca llegaba ese ansiado momento, ¿Qué haría?, ¿le daría la oportunidad a alguien más mientras seguía amando en secreto al pelinaranja?... ¿Jamás brindaría tal oportunidad y esperaría? o en un asunto extremo ¿aceptaría al final de cuentas a Renji y por ende su propuesta de matrimonio aún sin amarlo?, eran tantas opciones que le atormentaban y el tiempo volaba y no tomaba ninguna decisión, cuando varias Geishas a su edad, 20 años, ya eran mujeres estables y con un buen futuro, mientras ella se seguía debatiendo.

* * *

Llegaron a Junrinan, el primer distrito, aproximadamente a las 3:00 de la tarde, se podía respirar en el ambiente mucha paz y tranquilidad, sin importar a donde miraras, podías apreciar la belleza de su infraestructura así como el de su respectiva flora, incluso en los rostros de los transeúntes se reflejaba la alegría, a su vez el espíritu festivo se apreciaba en cada recoveco, en sus vistosos adornos, los puestos donde los comerciantes vendía todo tipo de artículos alusivos al festival, era en verdad muy emocionante para Rukia el estar ahí, y era más valioso por venir en compañía de la persona que más amaba.

El pequeño carruaje se detuvo frente a un enorme portón de madera, la morena fue ayudada por el pelinaranja al bajarse, Rukia no podía despegar la mirada de la fechada de aquella casa, había demasiadas preguntas que deseaba hacer al Shinigami.

—Aquí nos hospedaremos— Indicó Ichigo con seriedad. Rukia sólo le miró, con cierta extrañeza expresada en su rostro, el pelinaranja se limitó a abrir el gran portón, dando paso a un camino de baldosa que los guiaría hasta las habitaciones donde se alojarían y podrían disfrutar del Festival de las Estrellas.

La joven Geisha en su trayecto hasta las habitaciones pudo contemplar el exquisito diseño arquitectónico de la casa, era grande, con mucha vegetación en sus jardines, incluso había un estanquillo. Ese día en verdad que su vida se llenó de muchas sorpresas.

—¿Qué se supone que cargas en ésta maleta? ¿Piedras?— Le preguntó Ichigo con sátira, mientras cargaba una de las pesadas valijas de la morena.

—No te quejes, a fin que un Shinigami puede con todo ¿no?— Le decía la morena con cierta burla, mientras veía batallar al pelinaranja.

—Deja de burlarte y ayúdame—Pedía con cierta molestia, él haciendo todo el trabajo duro y ella como si nada.

—Ohh no, no podría, eso es algo que un hombre debe hacer no una Geisha— Le espetaba con ese tono fingido que tanto le molestaba al Shinigami, quien en sus intentos la miraba con un odio temporal.

Pasados los minutos, el pelinaranja terminó de cargar con sus equipajes, así como desempacaron y se asentaron en el lugar, enraizándose en el lugar como si fuese propio. Ichigo con delicadeza la invitó a recorrer toda la casa, sabía muchas cosas sobre Rukia pero ella desconocía su pasado y parte del mismo estaba relacionado con esa casa.

—Ésta casa pertenece a mi padre— Comentó Ichigo con una sonrisa, mientras contemplaba junto con Rukia uno de los recintos.

—Es muy bonita— Halagó la morena aún tomada de la mano de aquel Shinigami.

—Sí… Aún no nacía cuando la compró… aquí pasé toda mi infancia... hasta que decidí unirme a la Élite— Añadió para mayor conocimiento y asombro de la morena, quien sonrió, a lo que le llevó a recordar su propio pasado, ella no había tenido una familia feliz… junto con Hisana fueron abandonadas a su suerte hasta que Madre, dueña de la Okiya Iwasaki, decidió acogerlas bajo su techo y entrenarlas en las artes, para verlas desarrollarse en ese enigmático y hermoso mundo de las Geishas.

—Mi madre murió cuando era pequeño, mis dos hermanas Yuzu y Karin, así como mi padre fueron un gran apoyo para mí. Cuando llegué a ser Tercer Oficial de la Décimo Tercera División, compré una humilde casa en el Seireitei para mi familia y ahí hemos estado desde entonces. Mi padre viene de vez en cuando a ver este sitio, porque le recuerda mucho a mamá y siente que está cerca de ella— Tan pronto su tono de voz y su mirada se llenaron de nostalgia por esos recuerdos, aún le dolía recordar la pérdida de un ser tan querido como su madre, quizás Rukia no había tenido esa clase de sentimientos al perder a alguien tan cercano pero trataba de comprender su dolor al imaginarse si llegara a perderlo a él.

—Lo lamento mucho— Murmuró ella mirando con tristeza su perfil.

—No te preocupes porque ¿Sabes una cosa? Quizás no te lo había dicho antes pero te estoy muy agradecido— Había muchas cosas que guardaba en el corazón y sólo las dejaba salir cuando era adecuado y necesario decirlo, y sentía que ese instante era perfecto para su confesión.

—¿Y eso porqué?... Yo soy la que debe agradecerte— Ichigo se dio vuelta y se puso frente a ella, sellando los labios de la morena con su dedo índice, clavando su mirada avellana en la violácea de la joven Geisha.

—Después de todo lo que he sufrido, llegué a pensar que la alegría de antaño jamás regresaría a mi vida, pero tú… me enseñaste a que aún podía ser feliz… Gracias Rukia— El pelinaranja le sonrió a la morena después de sincerarse, él quien nunca creyó que su vida volvería a tomar sentido después de esa tragedia, se había equivocado… a veces el destino quitaba lo más preciado en la vida y lo atribuye de otra forma.

Rukia le correspondió el gesto, ella nunca imaginó llegar a ser una persona que cambiara radicalmente la vida de otra, en especial de un Shinigami, y mucho menos la del hombre que a primera vista odió y que ahora, era lo más preciado que tenía.

A veces el destino era tan paradójico, pero ellos aprovecharían todas las oportunidades presentadas para poder construir una vida juntos.

* * *

Después de conocer cada habitación y recoveco de la casa, se fueron directo a la sala, Ichigo se encontraba sentado en un almohadón, frente a la mesa, bastante pensativo.

—¿Quieres que cocine algo?— Preguntó la morena con candor, al ver al pelinaranja ahí sin hacer nada completamente callado le hizo suponer que tenía hambre.

—¿Ehh?... ¿Acaso sabes cocinar?— Preguntó un incrédulo Shinigami, completamente asombrado, regresando a la realidad con semejante pregunta de la morena, ese era un dato que desconocía de ella.

—Por supuesto… ¿porqué te sorprende tanto?— Inquirió una vez más Rukia al notar la reacción de su compañero, incluso hasta se sentía ofendida por el comentario.

—Eres una Geisha y no te educaron precisamente para saber cocinar ¿o me equivoco?—Comentó Ichigo alzando una ceja, era extraño, se suponía que las Geishas son entrenadas en las artes pero ¿acaso también en la culinaria?.

—No es algo común pero al menos yo ocupé parte de mi tiempo en aprender también a cocinar, no todo el tiempo iba a tener una sirvienta tras de mí— Dijo la morena con orgullo, y es que hasta eso tenía cierto sentido de la independencia, si podía hacer algo por ella misma, simplemente lo haría sin ayuda.

—Ya veo… entonces ¿no te molesto como algo de arroz cocido y zumo de naranja?— Le dijo con cierta pena, porque conociéndola quizás le saldría una de sus típicas reacciones.

—Está bien pero tú lavas los trastos— Accedió la morena con una sonrisa, una que su compañero le correspondió.

* * *

Una vez que se quedó sólo a mitad del recinto, su semblante cambió radicalmente, su preocupación de vio muy evidente en su faz, había un detalle que empezaba por perturbar su mente, sus sentimientos y por ende, le comenzaba por vedar el disfrute de ese par de días al lado de la morena. Estaba bastante lejos del Hanamachi y un tanto del Seireitei, si algo se presentaba no podría hacer nada por proteger a cierta mujer amiga suya y sólo le quedaba la esperanza como aliada.

**FlashBack**

_—¡Inoue… por favor, dime que lo harás!— Pedía el pelinaranja con desesperación, tomando por los hombros a la chica de cabello marrón, quien sólo podía apreciar la consternación de su amigo Shinigami con tan sólo ver en sus ojos avellana._

_—Kurosaki-Kun… yo…— Murmuró Orihime, y es que lo que le pedía era arriesgado, ¿Qué haría si la descubrían?, lo pensó un poco hasta que… —lo haré… haré todo lo posible— Añadió con determinación, era tanto su cariño hacia el pelinaranja que tomaría valor y se atrevería, además quería que fuera feliz, aunque no fuese con ella._

_—Gracias Inoue, sabía que podía contar contigo…— Le dijo completamente aliviado, la emoción le llenó el corazón y la abrazó, cosa que la joven aceptó y sonrió; le daba tanta paz y alegría sentir sus brazos rodeándola, aunque lamentablemente él ya tenía a Rukia muy cimentada en su mente y su corazón, ¿Cómo podía competir contra eso?, Ichigo ya estaba fuera de su alcance, pero… había escuchado alguna vez una frase: 'Si amas a alguien, déjalo ir…' y eso haría, lo ayudaría en lo que pudiera para que fuese feliz al lado de la morena y aunque fuese una opción improbable, si después de todo volvía con el corazón roto, ella estaría ahí._

**Fin FlashBack**

Suspiró resignado, trataría de poner su mente en blanco y mandar todas esas inquietudes a un olvido temporal, podía confiar en Inoue y un poco en Madre, si aún así nada resultaba a sus planes, enfrentaría la situación aunque conllevara romper su amistad con Renji.

* * *

Rukia se mantenía pensativa mientras veía el estante, aunque ya tenía en el mostrador lo que iba a ocupar para la comida, se le hizo buena idea llevar algunos caramelos como postre, pero no sabía de cuales: chocolate o dulce macizo.

—¿Cuál le gustara más a Ichigo…?— Se preguntó quedamente así misma, con su pose pensativa.

—Ehh disculpe… ¿es acaso usted la nueva vecina?— Le preguntó una mujer al verla ahí, cosa que a Rukia la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Ehh…— Decía la morena muy dudosa, su estadía en casa del padre de Ichigo realmente era temporal, pero ¿Cómo explicárselo a esa mujer sin que comenzara a hacer más preguntas?.

—Bueno… solo es temporal, por el Festival de Tanabata…— Dijo Rukia sonriendo, la dependiente se unió a la conversación.

—Ahh ya veo, estoy segura de que usted y su esposo se van a divertir mucho en el festival— Dijo la dependiente con mucha seguridad, sus palabras dejando muda a Rukia, en específico por la mención de que eran una pareja formal, lo cual hizo que la morena se ruborizara al instante.

—Mi… ¿esposo?— Se le ocurrió decir a Rukia, cosa que permitió que la mujer se explayara con sus comentarios.

—Sí, hace minutos los vi llegar, incluso pensé ir más tarde a darles la bienvenida pero ya que usted está aquí, no me molestaría regalarle todo lo que desde un principio vino a comprar, es una costumbre— Dijo la mujer, mientras comenzaba por meter en bolsas de papel toda la mercancía.

—He… gracias que amable— Dijo la morena con una sonrisa, se sentía apenada.

—No hay de qué. Salude a su esposo de mi parte— Puntualizó la mujer antes de ver a Rukia salir del establecimiento cargando sus adquisiciones.

* * *

Rukia iba bastante pensativa, la mujer había llamado a Ichigo su 'esposo' el pensar aquello como si fuese real e imaginarlo se le hacía como un sueño, pensando que sería maravilloso contar con esa suerte. A penas y cruzó el marco de la puerta que le llevaba a la cocina cuando chocó con el pelinaranja.

—¡Idiota, fíjate por donde caminas!— Espetó Rukia con cierta molestia, observando al pelinaranja.

—La que debe fijarse por donde va eres tú— Se atrevió decirle, comenzando a provocarla para entrar en riña.

—No tengo ánimos para pelear, así que quítate que tengo cosas por hacer— La morena pasó de largo, guardándose sus deseos de agarrar a golpes al pelinaranja, para ir directo a preparar los alimentos.

* * *

Pasaron algunas horas para que finalmente la morena llamara a Ichigo para que fuese a comer lo que había preparado, realmente había quedado asombrado con las aptitudes de la morena, pues la mesita que hace horas estaba desocupada, ahora tenía en su superficie un par de flores en el centro, un jarro lleno de zumo, dos vasos, los platos hondos llenos de arroz y los palillos, acotando a su compañera cuya belleza enaltecía la estancia.

Con un gesto Rukia le invitó a tomar asiento, el pelinaranja acató al instante, y así uno frente del otro se dispusieron a comer, en silencio, sin decir palabra alguna, pero había un asunto que Ichigo quería platicar con la morena, aunque quizás lo mandaría a volar si tocaba el tema, pero al menos quería ser conocedor de la verdad.

—Rukia… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?— Inquirió quedamente, captando la atención de la morena quien levantó la mirada.

—Sí pero dependiendo de eso, te responderé o no— Dejó claro las reglas, cosa que a Ichigo le incomodó, si le soltaba la pregunta muy directamente seguro se quedaría callada.

—Ehh bueno... no es una pregunta que se le deba hacer a una mujer pero entenderé si no quieres decírmelo— Dijo como introducción, pero ella se mantuvo expectante, aguardando a que las palabras salieran vibrando por su garganta.

—¿Quién… fue… el mayor postor?— No era necesario añadir lo demás, la morena sabía perfectamente a que se refería, pero tan sólo y escuchó la cuestión y detuvo toda acción, sólo bajo la cabeza y con ello su mirada, el preguntar algo como tal le había abierto una herida en su orgullo y traído un mal recuerdo.

Ichigo al denotar su reacción se preocupó, quizás se había precipitado mucho al realizarle tal cuestión sobre su intimidad.

—Si no quieres o puedes decírmelo está bien… no tienes porqué…— Volvió a reiterarle en un murmullo pero la morena levantó su mirada, fijando sus ojos lacrimosos en los del pelinaranja, quien se percató de esos sentimientos.

—No, no… tiene derecho a saberlo… fue…— Había decidido decírselo después de todo, no quería tener secretos con él, pues confiaba en su silencio, aun cuando le dolía recordarlo y sus puños apretaba tratando de no caer en llanto —fue… Renji— Finalmente dijo en un audible bisbiseo.

Ichigo lo sospechaba pero nadie le había confirmado nada hasta ahora que por voz de la morena todo había quedado claro, y el verla afligida con ese par de ojos a punto de derramar lágrimas le hizo sentirse mal, y comenzar a tener cierto odio al pelirrojo.

—¿Acaso te trató mal?— Preguntó de nuevo, pero ella simplemente negó con la cabeza, tratando de retener su sollozo.

—Yo… no… no quería hacerlo… pero tenía que cumplir— Murmuró pausadamente la morena, el pelinaranja comprendía, era injusto y en verdad quería encontrar la forma de que ella olvidara ese momento.

* * *

Alrededor de las 8:00 de la noche salieron de casa para dar un paseo por el primer distrito, para poder despejar su mente después de todo, y aún de noche se podía ver mucha actividad por parte de los pobladores, algunos aún continuaban adornando las calles, otros por montar sus respectivos establecimientos de comida tradicional o artículos variados, algunos de los niños corrían de un lado a otro jugueteando entre ellos haciendo bullicio y uniendo sus risas al ánimo de todos, era una festividad importante y quería que se disfrutara al máximo.

Ambos caminaban por la extensa avenida donde se vislumbraba el esqueleto de algunos puestos y no que otro ya se encontraba disponible en espera de clientes, uno al lado del otro, sumidos en un silencio.

Ichigo la miraba de reojo, ella seguía sumida en sus cavilaciones y quizás su silencio y su mirada afligida se debía a su culpa, por haber preguntado algo que no debía.

—Rukia… perdóname… no debí preguntarte esas cosas— Pidió perdón a la morena, quien al escucharlo se detuvo en seco y le miró.

—No tienes porqué disculparte, no estoy enojada contigo… así que tranquilo, estoy bien—Le dijo con una sonrisa, pero aún con sus palabras Ichigo no dejaba de sentirse culpable así que recordó, y al instante sacó de un bolsillo un presente. La morena miró expectante, mientras el pelinaranja desenvolvía de un pañuelo y dejaba a exhibición un adorno para el pelo, un palillo de plata con forma de flor en su extremo superior, adornado de algunas pequeñas piedras preciosas de color del arcoiris.

—Pensaba regalártelo mañana pero…— Dijo a la morena, quien al ver el regalo sonrió, Ichigo se acercó a la morena y con delicadeza acomodó el palillo en su peinado.

—Es muy bonito, gracias— Contestó acompañada de una sonrisa, Ichigo le correspondió el gesto y guiado por sus sentimientos tomó su mano, y así caminó junto a ella, observando juntos los ornamentos del distrito, preparándose para el verdadero día del Festival.

* * *

No hubo mucho que ver y con cual entretenerse lo suficiente una noche previa al festival, si bien por su camino encontraron algún sitio donde cenar y después de ahí regresaron a casa, estaban algo cansados así que fueron directo a la habitación que habían decidido compartir.

—No creo que sea correcto que durmamos en el mismo futón—Comentó Ichigo al verla, la morena concordó con su idea.

—Aunque podemos acercar nuestros respectivo futones sin tener que dormir en el mismo, así no habría ningún problema— La idea era esa, si bien compartirían la habitación, en futones individuales pero separados por una corta distancia, nada mal.

—Bueno, entonces te ayudo—

Ichigo auxilió a la morena a desplegar su futón por el suelo de madera, así mismo después desplegó el suyo y lo acomodó junto a de ella, apartado por algunos centímetros y un quinqué, cuya luz apenas alumbraba ligeramente la habitación.

—Te dejo para que puedas cambiarte— Anunció antes de abandonar la estancia, dejándola sola y cómoda para mudarse de ropas, mientras él aprovecharía para hacer lo mismo en la habitación contigua.

Una vez asegurándose gracias a un aviso de parte de Rukia, entró a la habitación en silencio, la encontró acostada boca arriba, viendo el techo y con los ojos cerrados, aún con la nítida luz que desprendía el quinqué podía contemplar su beldad, se acercó lento y se metió en las sábanas, se acostó de lado de forma que su rostro pudiera verla, sonrió. Era bello y maravilloso poder estar a su lado, fuera de la rutina, disfrutando de su presencia, de su sonrisa y su forma de ser.

—Buenas noches Rukia— Le musitó, a lo que ella se acomodó para quedar cara a cara a él, y abrió los ojos.

—Buenas noches Ichigo— Contestó a sus palabras, sonriéndole, y volvió a cerrar los ojos, el pelinaranja apagó el quinqué y quedaron a oscuras, ni siquiera Ichigo que seguía con los ojos abiertos podía distinguir nada, pero su sentido del tacto estaba activo y dentro de la penumbra, la suave mano de la morena tocó la suya.

—Soy muy feliz contigo… Te amo— Fueron las palabras de Rukia antes de caer rendidla sueño, Ichigo no dijo nada, sólo apretó ligeramente su mano, sosteniéndola y poco después cerró sus ojos, para adentrarse también al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

Se escuchó el cantar de varias aves, el sol se tamizó lánguidamente por el ventanal, cayendo sus rayos en los cuerpos de ambos, la morena lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojuelos, se le dificultaba distinguir lo que veía, su vista esa difusa pero conforme pasaban los segundos pudo ver con claridad, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver frente suyo el rostro sereno del pelinaranja, quien aún dormitaba bajo las sábanas.

_Son las 10 de la mañana, cuando abrí el ojo te vi_

Quedó sorprendida, casi temerosa, tan rápido como pudo se sentó en el futón, olvidando por completo sus ansias de seguir durmiendo, y es que el verlo tan temprano por la mañana le resultaba extraño, casi sentía que lo sucedido el día anterior había sido producto de un largo y hermoso sueño. Pero ahora que contemplaba a su alrededor y rememoraba sus acciones recientes, se daba cuenta de que no era así, y sonrió.

Dirigió su mirada hacia el pelinaranja, quien continuaba en su reposo, la morena se acercó con esa misma sonrisa adornando su faz, y delicadamente posó su mano diestra en la cabellera de Ichigo, le acarició con tanta ternura que incluso se veía reflejada en sus ojos, le resultaba perfecto y maravilloso todo lo que estaba aconteciendo en su vida, toda su felicidad, todo su amor y atención era para él, lo único que necesitaba.

_Me paré tan aterrada que no sentí  
que el amor llegaba a mí  
que no pude resistirme más  
que en el centro de mi ser habrá un lugar pa-ra-ti_

Rukia viró la vista hacia el cielo, una parte de él se podía vislumbrar desde ahí, así que con una idea en su mente se levantó, llena de ánimo, dejando que en Ichigo continuase reinando el descanso.

* * *

Aún después de pasar meses envuelto entre una guerra y recibir diversas heridas, ahora podía decir que estaba casi recuperado, le dolían un poco el abdomen pero nada grave que le impidiera continuar con sus labores como Teniente de las Sexta División, así que esa mañana y como de costumbre se dispuso a trabajar, pero algo llamaba mucho su atención: Ichigo no se había parado por ahí todo el día anterior, pensó que seguía recuperándose pero tal idea quedó al olvido cuando preguntó directamente al Capitán Ukitake sobre su paradero.

—Capitán, si no es mucha molestia… ¿Sabe dónde está Kurosaki?— Inquirió con curiosidad, el Capitán rememoró y sonriente le respondió.

—Me avisó que estaría en el Hanamachi, con Inoue Orihime— Esa fue la información que le dio Ichigo a su Capitán, sabía que estaba mal mentirle pero era un asunto importante.

—Ahh ya veo… Gracias Capitán— Y con esa creencia continuó con sus labores cotidianas, lo cual le hizo recordar a la morena, a quien no veía desde varios meses y ahora que estaba mejor de salud se tomaría una rato para citarse con ella.

—Iré a verla ésta tarde— Se dijo así mismo con una sonrisa, pero lamentablemente se llevaría una desagradable sorpresa.

* * *

Ichigo minutos después ya estaba despierto y listo para iniciar la rutina, le resultó extraño no encontrar a la morena dormitando en el futón adyacente, así que se fue buscándola por cada habitación, hasta logró dar con ella.

La encontró en el comedor, dando los últimos toques a la mesa, Ichigo quedó asombrado, una vez más la había ornamentado con flores y tenía todos los trastos respectivos en la superficie, la morena se acomodó en uno de los almohadones y con un gesto le volvió a invitar a unirse.

—¿Y… esto?- Le preguntó mientras se sentaba y observaba lo que tenía en frente.

—Tonto, es el desayuno, anda tenemos cosas por hacer— Dijo la morena sin más, empezando por tomar bollos del canasto y saborearlos acompañados de su jugo de naranja, Ichigo sonrió y accedió a servirse, y ahora que lo meditaba se sentía como si ya estuviese casado con ella, era muy atenta y aunque de vez en cuando le espetaba un par de cosas, aún así la quería. Era todo lo necesitaba.

* * *

Sus ojos titilaron al escuchar esas palabras, fue algo inesperado que provocó una aceleración en los latidos de su corazón, así como las diversas dudas que comenzaron a aglomerarse en su mente y a atormentarlo, sin poder creer siquiera una palabra de lo que Madre decía.

—Es imposible pero…— Musitó lleno de incertidumbre.

—Rukia regresará de su viaje con el Oficial Kurosaki hasta mañana por la tarde. Lo lamento— Dijo Madre con seriedad, mientras seguía fumando del tabaco de su pipa.

—¡No, no! ¡¿Cómo fue que le permitió irse con él?— Comenzaba por alterarse, esperando a gritos una explicación real del asunto, sentía que sus derechos sobre Rukia no se estaban respetando y quería hacerlos valer.

—Él también es un cliente, y requería de mi protegida, no puedo negarme. Además Teniente, no está en condiciones de reclamar, usted sólo fue el mayor postor por el Mizuague de Rukia, más no es su danna— Madre quiso ponerle en su lugar, no le odiaba pero se estaba comportando como si Rukia fuese de su propiedad, y eso no lo podía permitir.

—¡Entonces exijo ser su danna!— Vociferó ya fuera de sus cabales, la ira lo estaba consumiendo, se sentía traicionado por su mejor amigo.

—Yo no soy nadie para autorizar su petición. Aunque Rukia sea una Geisha, ella también deberá estar de acuerdo, hasta su regreso lo discutiremos si es que aún le interesa. Así que le pido por favor, que se retire— Al pelirrojo no le quedaba otra opción, se sintió lleno de impotencia, no podía hacer nada al respecto pues no sabía del paradero de ambos, y por la actitud de Madre, estaba seguro de que no diría más.

Encolerizado salió de la oficina, completamente enfurecido, siendo el blanco principal de las miradas de algunas Maikos y Geishas de la Okiya Iwasaki, así que tratando de buscar más respuestas dio con la calle.

Lo cual le hizo recordar las palabras del Capitán Ukitake:

_"Me avisó que estaría en el Hanamachi, con Inoue Orihime…"_

Seguramente ella estaba involucrada en todo eso, así que decidió darle una pequeña visita y poder obtener la información suficiente sobre el paradero, ya después le haría pagar su traición a ese infeliz de Kurosaki.

* * *

La morena sonrió llena de alegría, mientras observaba un árbol de bambú del cual había colgado una tira de papel con un deseo escrito, así mismo el peliranaranja también había impreso su caligrafía en otro papel y engancharlo del mismo árbol, ambos contemplaron su proeza.

—¿Cuál fue tu deseo?— Preguntó Ichigo, mirando el perfil de la morena.

—Si te lo digo, no se cumpliría— Le contestó la morena con cierta inocencia.

—Bueno, sólo una pista— Pidió el Shinigami, le llenaba de curiosidad lo que Rukia había escrito, ¿su deseo tendría alguna relación con él?.

—No. Y no me harás cambiar de opinión— Le advirtió, para que ni hiciera ninguna clase intento por conocer el contenido de aquel papel –"vamos…"- Rukia dio por terminada la discusión y tomó al pelinaranja de la mano, jalando su brazo llena de energía, pues el festival ya había iniciado.

Recorrieron todos los puesto habidos y por haber, ambos disfrutando de su mutua compañía, incluso a la hora de cenar se detuvieron a comprar pasta ya preparada y se sentaron a comerla uno al lado del otro, compartiendo ese momento juntos, entre sonrisas y uno que otro discreto beso.

Era esa la vida con la que Rukia soñaba, ser feliz con la persona amada, por efímeros momentos estaba tocando el cielo, poco le importaban los minutos y los días si estaba a su lado, aunque el tiempo pasara nada cambiaría sus sentimientos por ese pelinaranja, sólo tenía ojos y corazón para él.

Ichigo por su parte jamás creyó estar en una situación así, ese amor se había presentado de forma inesperada en su vida y se introdujo en su ser hasta dejarlo completamente convencido de que toda esa felicidad y ese amor que sentía por la morena e inversa había sido pactada desde hace tiempo, aunque su destino juntos era incierto, al menos deseaba en esos instante poder hacerla feliz.

—Ehh Ichigo… quiero ese conejo— Le dijo la morena mientras señalaba un peluche de felpa en forma de conejo que se encontraba en un estante junto con otros, al parecer se trataba de una clase de juego.

—Muy bien, veré si puedo ganarlo— Le respondió Ichigo, quien se acercó hasta el establecimiento y quiso conocer las reglas del juego. En sí no era nada extraordinario, sólo tenía que derribar con una pequeña pelota una pirámide de botellas de plástico en un solo tiro, así que decidido aceptó.

Rukia observaba detenidamente, se veía fácil aunque francamente no lo era.

El primer disparo que hizo Ichigo ni siquiera tocó alguna de las botellas, al segundo sólo golpeó 3 pero no cayeron, y en verdad que se estaba estresando por no conseguir el cometido y la mirada de Rukia no parecía dejarlo en paz.

—Creí que los Shinigamis podía contra todo, dos tiros y nada— Comentó la morena con cierta malicia.

—Cállate enana, déjame concentrarme— Le espetó molesto, mientras preparaba su tiro.

Harto de que su capacidad no se viera reflejada en derribar aquella pila de botellas y aunadas las palabras llenas de sátira de la morena, el pelinaranja lanzó la pelota con fuerza, segundos después se escuchó las botellas caer al suelo y tan pronto el dueño se dispuso a gritar.

—¡Tenemos el primer ganador de la noche en el Festival de Tanabata!— Lo que pasaban por el lugar fijaron sus miradas en el pelinaranja y su hazaña, algunos aplaudieron acompañados de palabras de admiración, Ichigo odiaba ser el centro de atención y apenado agradecía

—Y bien… ¿Qué premio quieres?— Preguntó el dependiente esperando su respuesta.

Ichigo volteó a ver a la morena, así que se dirigió al dependiente.

—El conejo de felpa por favor—

El señor entregó aquel conejo blanco a manos del Shinigami, quien a su vez se dirigió a la morena y con una sonrisa le entregó el premio.

—Ten… todo tuyo— Le musitó, Rukia le correspondió la sonrisa, tomando su premio con mucho cariño.

—Gracias… Ichigo— Una vez dicho esto la morena se acercó a su compañero y le dio un beso en la mejilla en forma de agradecimiento, el pelinaranja sonrió una vez más ante la acción.

Se volvieron a tomar de la mano, y continuaron vagando por las calles llenas de algarabía y fiesta, esperando buscar más lugares y cosas en las cuales entretenerse en su última noche juntos en el primer distrito.

* * *

Varias horas después de pasear por casi todo el distrito y divertirse con sus atracciones festivas, regresaron de nuevo a casa, aunque ya era algo tarde la morena se vio atraída por la belleza del astro lunar mientras se mudaba de ropas, y sin más caminó hasta encontrarse con su luz, ahora estaba recargada en el marco de aquel ventanal, observando el estrellado cielo y su pálida luna en lo alto engalanando aún más el panorama. Jamás se había sentido tan llena de júbilo, tan tranquila, tan querida por una persona y deseaba con toda su alma que esos momentos perduraran para siempre.

_En el cielo hay una estrella  
no parece ser fugaz  
me dibuja la belleza  
de aquel lugar en donde hay  
color, amor, hermoso amor  
me di cuenta..._

—Creí que ya estabas dormida— Dijo el pelinaranja al ver su estética y serena figura contemplando el cielo, sin embargo ella no le respondió nada, pero Ichigo se acercó hasta donde se encontraba la joven Geisha, y lentamente sus cálida manos ciñeron la cintura de su compañera, dejando un tierno beso en su mejilla para después acomodar el mentón en su hombro.

Rukia sonrió leve, y el sentir sus manos rodearle y sus caricias le hacían feliz, las aceptaba y permitía que se adueñaran de ella, y permanecieron así durante varios minutos, ambos contemplando el cielo y sus brillantes estrellas.

Un ligero estruendo se escuchó en el ambiente, y tan pronto centenares de luces con diversos colores iluminaron el cielo por instantes, los fuegos artificiales se presentaban ante sus ojos aquella noche y juntos los contemplaron, maravillándose del espectáculo. Esa era una noche muy especial, Tanabata, era como si fuese su historia, el amor entre ella e Ichigo, ambos separados aunque en su caso, ella por su condición de geisha y él por ser un Shinigami, y sólo pueden reunirse cada cierto tiempo, cuando el tiempo se los permite, y un momento como ese era muy valioso.

La morena se volteó hasta quedar frente a Ichigo, recargó su rostro en su pecho sólo unos instante antes de levantar la mirada y observar los ojos avellana del pelinaranja, quien al sentirse observado por esos brillantes ojuelos violáceos, también enfocó su mirada en ella.

—Quiero hacer contigo lo que la primavera hace con los cerezos— Murmuró el pelinaranja citando hermosa frase de poeta, Rukia al oírlo pudo descifrar perfectamente.

Pero… ¿Qué hace la primavera a los cerezos?

Un acto de amor.

La luz de la vela iluminaba con sumo cuidado sus cuerpos, ambos entre besos se recostaron en el futón, Rukia miraba fijamente a Ichigo desde abajo, estaba nerviosa, aunque ya había experimentado ese tipo de placeres, le provocaba cierto pudor que el hombre que amaba la viera en su estado natural, pero se entregaba a él por el simple hecho de amarlo.

El pelinaranja lentamente comenzó a jalar el listón que la bata de la morena tenía en su cintura, para después apartar los costados y dejar al descubierto su cuerpo desnudo, que contempló feliz, apoyó las manos encima, sintiendo como el cuerpo de la joven Geisha se estremecía y percibiendo su calidez. Le acarició sin prisas, y poco a poco se fue inclinando, para iniciar un rito de besos que iba desde su vientre, ascendía hasta sus pechos y seguía con su cuello níveo hasta llegar a sus labios rosados.

A pesar de su edad, y aunque poca gente pudiese creerlo, era la primera vez que Ichigo veía el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer, así lo había determinado el mismo por sus principios, si iba a estar con una mujer, sería con aquella que amara y ese sentimiento fuese recíproco.

Se separó de la morena tan sólo unos centímetros, los suficientes para poder despojarse de su yukata, los ojuelos de Rukia se posaron en su cuerpo tan perfecto, admiraba cada músculo y sobre todo esa sonrisa juguetona que reflejaba su rostro, no había rastro de pudor ante sus ya cuerpos totalmente desnudos, sus miradas volvieron a chocar, y ambos sentían demasiada alegría y conmoción en esos momentos, se sonrieron ligeramente y una vez sus presencias quedaron unidas en un lánguido beso.

Ichigo una vez más volvió a mirarla, enfocó toda su atención en ese rostro de reluciente belleza, las mejillas matizadas en carmín, sus labios brillosos del aperlado sudor, la boca entreabierta y el par de ojos zafiro que también lo contemplaban tiernos.

—Te amo…— Murmuró el pelinaranja con ternura, necesitaba decírselo, logrando en Rukia una respuesta parecida que lo hizo sonreír; era la mujer que quería para compartir su vida, y haría todo lo que pudiese en conseguirlo.

Las manos de Ichigo acariciaron los muslos, y sutilmente se dio paso entre las piernas de la morena, se acomodó entre ellas y remisamente fue deslizándose, Rukia parecía escuchar como repicaba su corazón, tenía algo de miedo al dolor, y cuando sintió como se adentraba en su cuerpo una insoportable sensación se apoderó de su ser, sus manos se aferraban a su espalda y su rostro fruncido era observado con preocupación por los ojos avellana del pelinaranja, sabía que era doloroso en un principio, así que para pacificarla le besó dócilmente.

—Trata de relajarte, el dolor pasará— Le decía al oído, esperando que el cuerpo estremecido de Rukia se relajara y disfrutara de lo que acontecía.

Ichigo veía como los ojos violáceos de la morena se tornaban lánguidos y resplandeciente a la vez conforme se acoplaba; su piel se sonrojaba, sus labios húmedos y rosados; se abrían exhalando un aliento rápido. Se complacía al verla fundirse en ese placer exquisito que iba creciendo en el fondo de su estómago. De sus labios escapan gemidos y suspiros, la avalancha de placer de sus caricias y sus besos que colmaban cada poro de su cuerpo, la obligaban a cerrar los ojos. Su segunda experiencia era diferente, podía percibir una conexión emocional entre ella y el Shinigami, con tantos sentimientos floreciendo que les brindaban júbilo, la unión del sol y la luna formando un perfecto y bello eclipse.

Después de tal entrega se acomodaron en el lecho, un almohadón acogió la cerviz del pelinaranja, y en su pecho descansaba la de la morena, la abrazó mientras uno de sus dedos se ensortijaba en uno de sus cabellos, de vez en cuando se miraban y como siempre se sonreían, sintiendo tanta felicidad conjunta, el pasado parecía estar en el abandono…y lo único que existía en sus mentes era el pensamiento afortunado de tener a ese ser grandioso a su lado, para amarlo toda la vida.

**… … * … …**

* * *

**_PD: Hago las aclaraciones, la frase: "Quiero hacer contigo lo que la primavera hace con los cerezos…" es de Pablo Neruda, la agregué porque la consideré adecuada a la situación y las liricas son del tema "Pa-ra-ti" de Ely Guerra._**


	15. Ira & Mentiras

Gracias a todas/todos por leer el fic y sus capítulos, me alegra mucho que les esté gustando el fic.

**_Y agradezco también sus comentarios, lamento no poder contestarlos como debería, pero no hay tiempo suficiente._**

Espero les guste ésta entrega, el capítulo XV. Gracias y saludos!!!!!!

**_PD: Hago las aclaraciones, _****_la liricas son del tema "Mientes tan bien" de S. Bandera.  
_**

* * *

**… … * … …**

**Capítulo XV**

** "Ira y Mentiras"**

Para cuando el carruaje que trasladaba a la morena se detuvo una vez que llegó a la Okiya, el astro solar se estaba ocultando tras las montañas, dejando en el cielo un tono nacarado, esperando el pronto arribo de la noche, la luna su pálida compañera y las miles estrellas.

-"¡¡Rukia-chan, que alegría verte de nuevo!!"- Gritó emocionada Rangiku al verla cruzar el umbral del recinto, tan rápido fue a fundirse con ella en un abrazo, la morena sólo sonrió a la joven y poco después pudo ver como se aglomeraban las demás mujeres de la Okiya para recibirla, incluida Madre.

-"Supongo que los negocios del oficial Kurosaki fueron un éxito, como siempre las Geishas de ésta Okiya formando parte de asuntos importante"- Dijo altanera Madre, con esa creencia de los negocios bien cimentada en su cabeza, mientras Rukia sonrió al recordar parte de lo acontecido en su viaje al primer distrito, los mejores momentos de su vida.

-"Así es Madre. Ahora si me disculpa tengo que desempacar y encargarme de otros asuntos"- Dijo Rukia a Madre con sutilidad, pero la mayor le detuvo con su voz.

-"Puedes hacer eso después, sígueme, hay algo que quiero informarte"- Por su tono de voz y la mirada, la morena podía deducir que se trataba de asuntos bastante importantes, y empezaba por preocuparse.

Madre iba por delante y le seguía la morena de ojos violeta, a cada paso el temor comenzaba por atormentarla, y es que cuando era asuntos bastante importantes o graves, Madre siempre la llevaba a parte, específicamente en su oficina.

-"El Teniente Abarai vino anoche a buscarte"- Soltó sin más, dejando asombrada a la morena, quien no podía creer semejante información, y esperaba buenas noticias de su reacción.

-"Le dije que habías acompañado al oficial Kurosaki a un viaje, se puso como fiera…"-

Era de esperarse ese tipo de reacción, y más que temer por su propia seguridad, se preocupaba en demasía por el bienestar del pelinaranja, ella mejor que nadie sabía de hasta lo que era capaz el pelirrojo al sentirse amenazado por alguien independientemente del aspecto que se tratara.

-"Y… que…que… fue lo…que…dijo…"- Quiso saber entre tartajeos, esperando al menos que el pelirrojo no hiciera algo de lo cual se arrepintiera.

-"Se puso a exigir como si fuese tu danna… obviamente lo puse en su lugar"- Madre le dio detalles generalizados de lo sucedido, pero ya eran suficientes para su creciente perturbación, tan pronto y la alegría que se había adueñado de su ser estaba siendo suplantada por el temor y la inquietud, se quedó pensativa unos instantes, tratándose de imaginar las consecuencias y si podía hacer algo por salvarle el pellejo al pelinaranja, lo haría sin dudar un instante. Pero su noción de las circunstancias estaba un poco por debajo de la realidad.

**… o … o …**

Estaba a unos cuantos metros de llegar al cuartel de la Décima Tercera División, cargaba a cuestas su valija mientras de momentos observaba como al pasar los minutos el cielo empezaba a perder sus colores nacarados y se tornaban oscuros, así como las estrellas comenzaban a asomar su brillo y con ello la luna.

Sonrió hacia la oscura bóveda, era un hombre alegre, no sólo había pasado dos días enteros con la mujer que más amaba, también le había entregado su ser y su corazón, y empezaba por idear varias cosas con el propósito de poder lograr convertirse en el danna de la morena, haría hasta lo imposible con tal de conseguirlo.

Sin embargo sus ojos se toparon con la figura del pelirrojo, su mejor amigo, su más grande rival, estaba inmutable, con la mirada severa, llena de odio. Ichigo se detuvo al estar frente a frente, arqueó la ceja al no denotar ningún movimiento de su parte.

-"Dónde estabas"- Fue lo que dijo el pelirrojo con seriedad, cosa que asombró en demasía al pelinaranja, no tenía porqué darle explicaciones.

-"Estuve ocupado…"- Sólo se limitó a decir con el mismo carácter que su compañero mostraba.

Renji entrecerró los ojos y apretó los puños, en verdad que Kurosaki no pensaba decirle por las buenas lo sucedido, así que lo haría por las malas.

-"Pregunté al Capitán Ukitake y me dijo que habías ido a ver a Inoue, pero fui a verla y no estabas ahí"- Le comentó, cosa que ha Ichigo le tomó por sorpresa.

-"Así que fui a buscar a Rukia… y me dijeron que se había ido contigo de viaje… ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto?"-

-"Nada que te importe, hago lo que quiero con mi vida…"- Le espetó el pelinaranja, trató de pasar de largo pero Renji le impidió el paso.

-"¡¡Pero no te da derecho a involucrar a Rukia…!!"- El ambiente se estaba poniendo pesado, sus miradas chocaron, se podía ver en ellas cierta cólera contenida.

-"¡¡Y el hecho de ofrecer 16,500 yenes por su virginidad, tampoco te da el derecho… si yo fuera tú, no me sentiría tan orgulloso!!"- Para Ichigo en ciertos aspectos le era repulsivo que alguien comprara algo tan preciado para una mujer como lo era su castidad, odiaba el hecho de que Renji se jactara de ello como si fuese un premio, comenzaba a dudar de que sus sentimientos fueran sinceros.

Para Renji fue un terrible golpe bajo, hiriendo su integridad, pues Ichigo hablaba como si supiera todo lo que conllevaba, además… ¿Cómo es que sabía exactamente esa información?.

-"¡¡Con que maldito propósito te fuiste con ella!!"- Le vociferó, lleno de furia, incluso sus facciones se habían contraído.

-"¡¡No es asunto que te incumba!!"- Le respondió gritándole, no le tenía miedo, siguió mirándole fijamente, retándolo, pero Renji no pudo controlarse, cuando menos lo esperó el Teniente golpeó duramente se cara, golpe certero en el labio que le abrió una herida, comenzando a escurrir un hilillo de sangre.

-"¡¡Por supuesto que me importa!! ¡¡¿Qué sentirías si la mujer que amas se va de viaje con tu mejor amigo? ¿he?...!!"- Comenzó a vociferarle, completamente iracundo, y el tan sólo imaginarse muchas escenas entre la morena y su amigo, le hizo encresparse aún más y con toda su furia volvió a golpearle el rostro, ésta vez le abrió la ceja y por consecuencia un rastro de sangre más, Ichigo comenzó a burlarse, aun a pesar de sus heridas.

-"Aunque me golpees no va a cambiar el hecho de que me fui con ella…"- Dejó salir una pequeña risa acompañada de esas palabras, cosa que enfureció en demasía al pelirrojo.

El escándalo que se estaba produciendo a las afueras del cuartel, llamaron la atención de algunos Shinigamis que comenzaron a acopiarse alrededor, sin poder entender la raíz del problema y por el cual se estaba suscitando una guerra de palabras y golpes.

-"¡¡Cállate!!"- Gritó antes de tratar de asestarle un gacho al hígado, pero justo en ese momentos, Ichigo le detuvo y le regresó uno de los golpes, con tanta potencia que le dejó tirado en el suelo con el labio partido, Renji lo observó con mayor rabia, los celos lo estaban volviéndose contra quien consideró su mejor amigo hasta cierto tiempo, así que con dificultad se levantó del suelo y se limpió la comisura del labio.

-"¡¡Rukia sería incapaz… seguramente la obligaste a irse contigo!!"- Llevó el puño con dirección al pelinaranja, pero fue cuando intervinieron los presentes Shinigamis detuvieron tanto a Renji como al pelinaranja, ambos estaban perdiendo la cordura, se podía ver en sus ojos un brillo de odio, de recelo.

-"¡¡Y qué si así fue!!"- Le replicó Ichigo con toda la intención de provocarlo, Renji ante sus palabras quiso zafarse del agarre sin éxito, pero continuando con la pugna entre palabras.

-"¡¡Eres un maldito desgraciado!! ¡¡Si me entero que la tocaste, te mato!!"- Volvió a clamar ahogado en su furia, sus ojos parecían estar inyectados de sangre, con una actitud que al menos no se había visto antes… y no era para menos, no le gustaba que otras personas se interesaran en lo que consideraba que era suyo desde un principio.

-"¡¡Piensa lo que quieras… Tengo escrúpulos, no soy como tú…!!"- Indirectamente Ichigo sacaba a relucir el otro rostro de la moral de Renji, quien mayormente enfadado buscó deshacerse de sus ataduras sin poder lograrlo.

-"Ni siquiera te has dignado a investigar la verdad del asunto y ya te has puesto histérico… que idiota"- Ichigo buscaba al menos confundirlo, haciendo todo un trabalenguas después de los gritos y los golpes.

-"Lo haré… pero que te quede claro… estás advertido…"- Trataba de calmarse pero sin desistir en sus amenazas, y entre palabrerías fueron separando a ese par que ahora enfrentaba una marcada rivalidad.

**… o … o …**

El reloj ya marcaba las 10:00 de la noche, a pesar de haber ido de viaje y haberse relajado un poco, el trayecto de regreso le había dejado agotada, así que notando que no tenía compromisos con nadie ni en la Casa de Té, esa noche se dignó a recorrer toda la Okiya, aunque su atención generalmente la captaba el jardín, una vez más quiso deleitarse de su belleza y además, el comprobar como iba el progreso de aquel cerezo, si es que ya había nacido alguna de sus bellas flores.

-"Tenía la ilusión de que al volver del viaje, al menos ya hubiese brotado"- Se dijo así misma mientras tocaba el tronco del árbol, contemplándolo con cierta nostalgia al verlo estancado en su desarrollo.

Sin embargo aquella paz que se respiraba en el ambiente y la beldad que contemplaba se vió interrumpida por estrepitosos ruidos que provenían desde el interior de la Okiya, incluidos algunos gritos y poco a poco se lograban escuchar acercarse hasta el sitio donde se encontraba, observó preocupada a que aquel provocador se dignara a mostrarse, y escasos segundos después pudo distinguir la figura del Teniente, cuyos ojos mostraban cierta desesperación y no lucía nada presentable, su labios estaba roto. Sus pasos trémulos fueron acortado la distancia entrambos, Rukia comenzó a temblar, comenzó a pensar que quizás Renji ya sabía la verdad entera del asunto y peligraba no sólo la vida de Ichigo, también la suya, su libertad y su amor.

-"Rukia…"- Murmuró con esfuerzos el pelirrojo, apoyando su mano diestra en el hombro de la morena.

-"Dime… dime que no es cierto…"- Continuaba él, suplicándole que le dijera la verdad, esperando al menos que desmintiera el tema sobre el viaje que Ichigo y ella habían hecho.

-"¿Con que propósito te fuiste con Ichigo de viaje?... ¿Era… un viaje de placer o de negocios como dijo Okasan?..."- La tomó de los hombros, fijando sus pupilas titilantes en los ojuelos de la morena, quien sentía como su corazón latía desbocado, casi lo escuchaba en su cabeza, realmente no sabía que responderle… De vez en cuando soslayaba la mirada y podía ver de reojo como Madre y las demás chicas de la Okiya presenciaba la escena y escuchaban todas esas palabras, la morena tragó saliva con dificultad, comenzó a temblar, ¿Qué sería lo correcto?, de una vez por todas encarar la verdad sobre la relación que tenía con Ichigo pero con el peligro de perderlo ó llenarle la cabeza de mentiras para proteger a Ichigo y su relación.

Rukia bajó la mirada tratando de encontrar la respuesta más adecuada, así que volvió a fijar sus pupilas en las del pelirrojo y murmuró lo que mejor le convino.

-"Fue sólo un viaje de negocios, no tienes porqué preocuparte"- Un mentira que protegía sus sentimientos por el pelinaranja, una mentira que esperanzaba el corazón de otra persona y en el futuro lo destrozaría.

**_Tú me mientes en la cara y yo me vuelve ciego  
yo me trago tus palabras, tu juegas un juego_**

-"Gracias… tú nunca te atreverías a mentirme…"- Le respondió conmocionado, tan efusivo que abrazó fuertemente a la morena, quien al caer en lo que había dicho, poco alentada le correspondió ese abrazo, sintiéndose fatal en su interior por permitirse dañar al pelirrojo, pero había prometido que haría todo lo posible por proteger al pelinaranja y sus emociones, y si tenía que mentirle a Renji, lo haría sin chistar.

Durante ese lapso en que sus cuerpos estuvieron unidos en ese estrecho, paulatinamente Madre y las mujeres de la Okiya fueron despejando el área, hasta dejarlos completamente solos, y pocos segundos después el pelirrojo tomó sus manos y clavó su mirada en los ojos de la morena.

-"Disculpame por la forma en que irrumpí para poder verte… pero… no sé que me pasa… la idea de verte con Ichigo, o con cualquier otro hombre… me enfurece… y si me rechazaras…dejarías de existir para mi"- Dijo con cierto atisbo de ira en sus palabras y su fonación, la morena se daba cuenta de que el amor que Renji le tenía se estaba convirtiendo en un cierto tipo de obsesión, tanto que los celos comenzaban por consumirlo.

-"Que no te das cuenta de que te quiero sólo para mi…"- Le expresó con toda sinceridad, Rukia tuvo miedo de ver a través de sus ojos y encontrarse con la representación de un demonio, a estas alturas iba a ser más difícil decirle la verdad. Mientras para Renji creía que su insistencia, la reiteración de sus sentimientos y sus intenciones para con ella, pronto le rendirían frutos.

**… o … o …**

Ya pasaba de la media noche cuando Ichigo recibió un comunicado de uno de sus sirvientes, le resultó sorpresa y cierta molestia por saber de quien se trataba, ya le odiaba y aunado a la situación acontecida afueras del cuartel de la Décimo Tercera División, no podía evitar sentir como la sangre le hervía del coraje al pronunciar su nombre, sin embargo tenía curiosidad por saber a lo que venía.

-"Que demonios quieres"- Le dijo el pelinaranja al encontrarse con el pelirrojo en la sala de su hogar.

Renji fijó su vista en él, eran muy visibles las marcas de los golpes asestados que aún curaba el pelinaranja, sus miradas volvieron a chocar, los envolvía una incómoda aura.

-"Vine a disculparme"- Era un descarado, después de que a diestra y siniestra se dispuso a propinarle golpes y diversas acusaciones el cínico se presentaba en su casa a altas horas como si nada.

-"El que te disculpes no me sirve de nada, el daño ya está hecho"- Espetó con sátira, pero era verdad, como si viniendo a pedirle perdón fuese a sanar sus heridas.

-"Tenía que disculparme. Aclaré todo con Rukia"- El escuchar su nombre hizo que el semblante del pelinaranja cambiara por completo, y diversas dudas asaltaron su mente, ¿a que se refería con 'aclarar'?.

-"Ella me dijo que sólo habían viajado por negocios, y le creo"- Ichigo alzó una ceja, ¿acaso Renji era idiota?, no lograba entender como no se daba cuenta que Rukia no le amaba con tan sólo ver en sus ojos, confiaba ciegamente en ella y lo peor es que terminaría muy mal al hacerse conocedor de la realidad en algún futuro.

-"¿Ya terminaste?... Es tarde y tengo sueño"- Indirectamente ya estaba echándolo de casa, aparte de que necesitaba descansar, lo último que quería era ver su rostro.

-"Mantén tu distancia y no habrá problemas"- Puntualizó Renji dejando claro sus estatutos respecto a la morena antes de marcharse, no iba a desistir en sus intenciones y si para cumplir con sus objetivos tenía que poner una barrera divisoria entre él, Rukia y el pelinaranja, lo haría, costara lo que costara.

**… … * … …**


	16. Despedida, Respuesta & Una Visita

Gracias a todas/todos por leer el fic y sus capítulos, me alegra mucho que les esté gustando el fic.

**_Y agradezco también sus comentarios, lamento no poder contestarlos como debería, pero no hay tiempo suficiente._**

Espero les guste ésta entrega, el capítulo XVI. Gracias y saludos!!!!!!

* * *

**… … * … …**

**Capítulo XVI**

** "Despedida, Respuesta & Una Visita"**

Había pasado sólo dos semanas después de aquellas confrontación ante quien en cierto tiempo pasado considerara su mejor amigo, aún después de su disculpa, no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra, a veces se forzaban por cuestionas de cooperación laboral pero la situación ya los marcaba como rivales. Pero Renji siempre tenía mayor ventaja al ser Teniente, tan amenazado de su presencia se sentía que en una reunión de Capitanes y Tenientes para una misión de inspección en el norte del país, propuso a Ichigo para comandarla junto con varios Shinigamis de menor rango, enmascarando sus reales intenciones de rencor y maldad con palabras que tildaban al pelinaranja como 'perfecto y eficaz' para tal operación.

El pelinaranja al enterarse de la aprobación y por ende de asumir su liderazgo, sintió mucha impotencia, ese bastardo movía toda las fichas y exponía sus mejores cartas, pero no podía negarse al incumplimiento de las ordenes, le castigarían por ello y conllevando el arruinar sus planes.

Respecto a la morena, no la había visto desde el viaje, y no era porqué no quisiera, de hecho se moría de ganas por volver a hundirse en su preciosos ojuelos violáceos y probar el almíbar de sus labios; pero su carga de trabajo se acrecentaba… todo 'gracias' al idiota del pelirrojo.

Así que esa tarde, a unas cuatro horas de partir al Norte de Japón, se tomó su tiempo para ir al Hanamachi, primero fue directamente con Orihime, a quien pudo agradecerle su gran favor al encubrirlo durante su viaje al primer distrito, y seguido volvió a requerir de su ayuda, la chica de cabellos marrones accedió, y a pesar de que la Okiya a la que pertenecía tenía también cierta rivalidad con la Okiya Iwasaki en la que se encontraba la morena, se aventuró a dejarle personalmente un recado.

Es por eso que Rukia había dejado dicho con Madre que iría a los baños sauna, repitiendo la misma situación que en antaño, con el fin de encontrarse con el pelinaranja en alguna parte solitaria del gran parque… Lo extrañaba, durante las noches pasaba contemplando la pálida luna, pensando en él, esperando que el tiempo fluyera más rápido y llegara el momento para poder ver sus ojos almendrados, el sentir el calor de sus abrazos… incluso se preguntaba así misma ¿Cómo era que después de tanto tiempo escondiendo su amor; su alma, su corazón y su fe no se habían quebrantado?... Él le daba mucha fortaleza, esperanza infinita, él era ese hombre valiente y amoroso con el que muchas mujeres de la Okiya soñaban, él era el que sacaba la cara por ella, la protegía y la hacía sonreír… Como deseaba poder estar a su lado con una vida normal… sin compromisos… sin tener que esperar semanas a verle por el Hanamachi… sin tener que sentirse agobiada al ser pretendida por otros hombres… ser una mujer libre y no una Geisha.

-"Rukia…"- Murmuró el pelinaranja al verla llegar, sus ojos temblaron con una emoción contenida, la morena le sonrió y sin poder evitarlo corrió hasta donde se encontraba y le abrazó efusivamente.

-"Tonto… ¿porqué no habías venido?"- Le preguntó la morena quedamente, con sus ojos lacrimosos que escondían ese rastro de tristeza en el pecho del Shinigami.

-"Lo siento… tuve muchos contra tiempos"- Se disculpó el mayor al tenerla entre sus brazo, tomó el mentón de la joven Geisha y con su pulgar limpió sus lágrimas, ella clavó su mirada en él, y le sonrió levemente.

Correspondió su bello gesto y acercó sus labios hasta lo de la morena, los rozó con los suyos tranquilamente, degustando el exquisito e inigualable sabor de sus besos.

Se separaron algunos centímetros, volviendo a chocar sus miradas, sin embargo la morena pudo ver en su mirada un atisbo de tristeza, algo le presagiaba una mala noticia y empezaba por preocuparse, ¿acaso una vez más su corazón tendría que sufrir su larga ausencia?.

-"Vine a despedirme…"- Dijo Ichigo con cautela, la morena abrió más sus ojos y sus pupilas volvieron a titilar llenas de perplejidad, sintió como el corazón se le rompía en mil pedazos, otra vez el hombre que amaba se iba lejos… otra vez tendría que soportar ese vacío; por su reacción se preocupó, a él también le dolía informárselo.

-"Al menos… me escribirás… ¿cierto?"- Quiso saber por lo menos la morena, no quería ni preguntar cuanto tiempo, pues siendo días, semanas, meses para ella era exactamente lo mismo: un largo tiempo de espera lleno de agonía.

-"Claro… te lo prometo"- Le confirmó con una sonrisa, y aunque arriesgara muchas de sus labores, se tomaría el tiempo para enviarle algunas cartas, recordándole lo mucho la amaba, y aun el pasar del tiempo y la distancia, siempre iba a ser así.

-"Cuidate mucho…"- Sentenció Rukia con una sonrisa ligera, tratando de esconder su creciente angustia, encubriendo su dolor con un mohín aperlado, confiando ciegamente en el Shinigami.

**… o … o …**

Con ayuda de su correspondencia poco a poco mitigaba su aflicción, era menos doloroso extrañarlo, de esa forma podía saber que se encontraba bien, así que cada tres días la chica de cabellos marrones le entregaba en subrepticio las cartas dirigidas, Orihime era aquel elemento que tenía en contacto a el sol y a la luna, la que unía esos dos corazones.

Una tranquila mañana, por cuarta ocasión Orihime le entregó otro sobre, contenta se dirigió hasta su lugar favorito de toda la Okiya: el jardín. Cuando logró sentarse bajo la copa del cerezo, se dispuso a tajar por una orilla el sobre con mucho cuidado, para después desplegar el papel… Sus ojuelos contemplaron la caligrafía, las palabras hermosas… todo…

_Rukia:_

_Disculpa si no recibiste carta alguna de mi parte con anterioridad pero a veces la lluvia hace imposible hacerla llegar a su destino._

_Sin embargo ahora el clima nos favorece, sólo eso, pronto mis trabajos de inspección por acá habrán llegado a su fin, y volveré a donde te encuentras en estos momentos para poder tocarte, besarte, y seguir amándote hasta el final de los tiempos._

_No es necesario que me respondas, pero quizás cuando menos lo esperes yo estaré de regreso._

_Te extraño._

_Te amo._

_Atentamente: Ichigo. _

Aquella carta habría sembrado más de esas semillas de esperanza, y a pesar de que aún faltaba algo de tiempo para volver a reencontrarse no podía evitar que de sus labios se enfilara una hermosa sonrisa como muestra del júbilo que percibía, su corazón nuevamente se aceleró con tan sólo imaginar ese momento tan anhelado… y sin más volvió a doblar la carta y la abrazó a su pecho mientras veía desde su sitio como el cielo y su sol le sonreían; y el tranquilo soplo del viento acariciaba su cabellera.

**… o … o …**

Habían pasado tres días desde su última carta, pero tenía la esperanza y la confianza en que pronto llegaría otra o mejor aún, Ichigo pronto regresara al Seireitei, esa era una de las razones por las cuales ese día estaba tan alegre, tan ansiosa de empezar con sus compromisos, pues algo le auguraba que con el hombre con quien hoy tenía cita en la Casa de Té, se trataba del pelinaranja.

Pero… toda aquella felicidad y fe se desvanecieron con el tiempo, a cada paso que daba, pues al abrir las puertas del recinto de la Casa de Té donde se tenía programa su cita se topó con aquel hombre, el Teniente. Quien a verla sonrió ampliamente, sus ojos despedían un característico brillo, conmocionado… ¿Cuándo tiempo tenía sin verla?.

-"Renji…"- Murmuró quedo, se sintió decepcionada, una falsa esperanza que le rompió el corazón.

-"Ven… siéntate"- Pedía amablemente el pelirrojo, emocionado, deseoso de deleitarse de la beldad de su presencia y su peculiar personalidad, que lo tenía más que fascinado.

La morena con la expresión opuesta al pelirrojo se acercó, postrándose a su lado, sin rastro de alegría, por su mente pasaban otras cosas y la creciente preocupación y anhelo por ver al pelinaranja.

-"¿Cómo… has… estado?"- Preguntó el Teniente enfocando sus ojuelos en el rostro de porcelana de la morena, quien al escucharlo volvió a la realidad y lo miró.

-"Bien… gracias por preguntarlo... ¿y tú?"- Y aunque ese 'bien' como respuesta sonaba muy débil bastante incrédulo, a Renji le bastó… esa vez venía con toda la intención de convencerla de aquello que desde hace mucho tiempo venía proponiéndola, al menos esperaba lograr un avance.

-"De maravilla… Pues me han evaluado y dice el Capitán Kuchiki que probablemente me asciendan a Capitán, no sé de qué División pero será todo un honor comandarla"- Esas eran sus buenas noticias, aliciente suficiente para alegrarse la vida y tratar de convencer a la joven Geisha en aceptarlo y hacerlo formar parte de su corazón.

-"Me alegro mucho por ti"- Dijo amablemente, independientemente de lo que el pelirrojo buscara en ella a nivel amoroso, honestamente estaba feliz de su desarrollo como miembro de una de las divisiones del Seireitei, eran buenas noticias para su vida laboral.

Notando que el ambiente de su conversación se estaba amenizando, quiso empezar por dar un primer paso, así que se acercó un poco más a la joven y le susurró en cuestión:

-"¿Te gustaría irte del Hanamachi?"-

A la morena le ponía nerviosa percibir su aliento tan cerca suyo, le estremecía, le recordaba lo sucedido hace tiempo en la Ceremonia del Mizuague, pero sabía muy bien encubrir los efectos provocados por las acciones del mayor.

-"Si fuera sobre mis 2 pies me iría en cualquier momento"- Le respondió con determinación, como una forma de defensa, de demostrarle suavemente que no necesitaba de él para poder marcharse.

-"Te sacaré de aquí no como si fuese tu danna…. Te lo he dicho antes, si te saco de aquí será para hacerte mi esposa… Si lo pido formalmente, ¿me aceptarás?"- Otra vez esas palabras, la morena lo miró detenidamente a los ojos, ese hombre hablaba muy en serio… tanto que le aterraba… pero ese no era su deseo y no encontraba la forma de decírselo sin que le doliera. Renji continuó contemplándola, algo le decía que había logrado un avance, esperaba que Rukia lo confirmara con su respuesta.

-"Cuando el cerezo florezca en la Okiya Iwasaki… estaré preparada para irme contigo"- Dijo con seguridad, su esperanza por ver florecer aquel cerezo en la Okiya se habían desvanecido, ella mejor nadie sabía que ese cerezo tenía todas las probabilidades de que jamás brotara alguna flor de sus ramas, por ende jamás estaría preparada para irse con el Teniente, su corazón ya tenía dueño.

Renji desconocía la historia del cerezo en la Okiya Iwasaki, pero las palabras de la morena fueron como música para sus oídos, tenía que ser paciente con el tiempo… para que éste brindara sus frutos en el cerezo del que hablaba Rukia y así poder casarse con ella.

**… o … o …**

Llegó a la Okiya con intención de descansar, sus compromisos le habían dejado agotada, ser la Geisha más famosa de todo el Hanamachi incluía belleza que lindaba con dolor y lasitud; entró a la casa de Geishas en silencio, cruzó los pasillos y se asomó por varios recintos pero no encontró a nadie, hasta que escuchó voces al interior de su habitación, pero justo al cruzar el umbral, pudo encontrarse con la persona menos esperada… sus ojos observaron detenidamente ese rostro tan bello, uno tan familiar…

-"Hisana…"- Murmuró la morena, acercándose poco a poco hasta donde se encontraba su onee-san.

-"Vino a visitarte…"- Dijo Madre con una sonrisa, para después volver a llevar su pipa a sus labios.

-"Me has hecho mucha falta…"- Expresó Rukia llena de muchas emociones, la abrazó efusivamente, después de su boda no había odio hablar nada de ella… quería saber como estaba, si era feliz…

-"Te he extrañado también"- Añadió la onee-san acariciando el rostro de su pequeña hermana a comparación, pudo darse cuenta de lo hermosa que había crecido, lucía elegante, estaba orgullosa de ella y esperaba que fuese feliz.

-"Las dejo para que platiquen…"- Madre se retiró cordialmente, dejándolas en completa privacidad para tratar asuntos de su interés. Aunque era inusual que Hisana, teniendo antecedente haber sido una Geisha, se tomara la libertad de visitar a su hermana, pues desde siempre en el mundo de la Geishas, cuando una de ellas se casaba se desligaba por completo de ese mundo.

-"Pero dime… ¿Cómo has estado?... Cuéntame"- Rukia había parecido haber recuperado su vitalidad con la visita de Hisana, quien le sonrió dulcemente antes de comenzar a hablar.

-"Byakuya me ha tratado muy bien, es muy gentil y dulce... además, me ha expresado su deseo de ser padre… y me emociona mucho la idea de tener un hijo… soy… muy feliz…"- Le expresó en general lo más importante y bello de su nueva vida como noble, incluso se podía ver sus ojos brillar de emoción, de un júbilo que contagiaba. Y Rukia realmente se sentía más tranquila al saberlo, y contenta también.

-"Pero dime… Madre me ha comentado que el Teniente Abarai está muy interesado en tomarte como su esposa sólo que tú… no entiendo porqué aún no le has aceptado, si pienso que le tienes fuertes sentimientos"- Dijo Hisana con cierta duda en lo último, pues durante el tiempo que estuvo en la Okiya, ella nunca le comunicó o demostró sentir algo por algún cliente en específico, pero por las veces que le acompañó a diversos compromisos, pudo denotar que tenía cierta inclinación por el pelirrojo, de ahí su suposición.

-"Cuando me enviaste a servirle té a Renji en mi debut, fui una tonta al prestarle mi atención…"- Comentó con una pizca de odio en sus palabras, pues sabía que desde ese momento había cometido un grande error.

-"No debes rechazarlo, no es correcto…"- Le dijo en respuesta onee-san, sabía que ese tipo de oportunidades no se presentaban tan frecuentemente en la vida de una Geisha.

-"Pero…"- Quiso refutar pero su hermana mayor le impedía arrojar más razones.

-"Debes decidirte… Tratar de sobrevivir sin un respaldo económico es muy difícil, el Teniente Abarai siempre te ha tratado con bondad…"- Afortunadamente ella no había pasado por esa situación, pero Madre le había confiado historias donde le relataba la dificultad de continuar día con día sin un danna, alguien que financiara sus gastos como Geisha.

-"Pero yo no correspondo a sus sentimientos…"- Se sinceró, sus deseos por tener un danna o ser esposa de alguien que la amara e inversa seguían en pié, no pensaba dimitir tan fácilmente.

-"No puedes esperar… No te convertiste en Geisha para buscar tu propio destino, te convertiste en Geisha porque no tenías otra opción…"- Sus palabras fueron un duro golpe, le provocaron un ligero llanto, en verdad que iba en contra de todo lo planteado en la vida de una Geisha, ¿Acaso estaba cometiendo un error al buscar una vida con el hombre que amaba?, su amor tenía un destino incierto y aún así lo guardaba como preciado tesoro, ¿acaso era mejor tomar la opción segura aunque no existiera amor en su corazón?...

-"No llores…"- Le pedía Hisana dándole consuelo entre sus brazos, siendo su paño de lágrimas en la injusta vida de su hermana menor.

-"Sólo quiero a alguien a quien darle mi amor, que me ame y me valore… ¿Qué tiene de malo eso?"- Entre sollozos expresaba una quebrantable morena, sin poder comprender como muchas Geishas hacían de lado su sentir y tomaban otro camino, ¿o es que ella era muy frágil de corazón y mente?.

**… … * … …**


	17. Después De Un Sueño

Gracias a todas/todos por leer el fic y sus capítulos, me alegra mucho que les esté gustando el fic.

**_Y agradezco también sus comentarios, lamento no poder contestarlos como debería, pero no hay tiempo suficiente._**

Bueno chics ya traigo el siguiente capítulo el XVII o.O creo... y bueno trae muchas sorpresas, drama... y otras cosillas que dependiendo espero les guste o si no linchenme xD.

**Notas extras:  
_"Yume No Ato"_** de **_Shiina Ringo_** fue el tema que me inspiró y que por su letra va muy apegado el capítulo.

Y las líricas finales son del tema**_ "Quelqu'un m'a dit"_** de **Carla Bruni.**

De antemano les agradezco sus comentarios.

* * *

**… … * … …**

**Capítulo XVII**

** "Después De Un Sueño"**

Acaba de llegar de su misión en el Norte del país, no sólo estaba agotado, también tenía unas incontenibles ansias de ver a la morena de nuevo… había pasado mucho tiempo y sentía que no podía aguantar más… el dolor de distanciarse de ella, de extrañarla cada noche, sin poder retenerla en sus brazos y darle un beso de buenas noches, el no poder ser lo suficientemente rico como para convertirse en su danna y las tretas de Renji estaban destrozándolo, no sólo su mente, también su corazón… comenzaba a sentir que estaba llegando al límite y no encontraba ninguna viable salida…no quería dejarla… pero si todo empeoraba… tendría que ceder al destino lo más valioso que tenía, el amor de esa mujer… y tratar de olvidarla…

-"¡¡Ichigo!!"- Gritó su 'efusivo' padre al verlo recorrer el jardín de la casa. Pero su hijo se mantenía inmutable, con la mirada gacha, y se preocupó… algo le pasaba a su hijo mayor y trataría de ayudarlo.

-"¿Qué te sucede?"- Tomando el asunto con más seriedad, Isshin le preguntó al pelinaranja, quien dejó escapar un suspiro antes de mirarlo.

-"Nada… sólo pensaba"- Le murmuró con poca determinación, con el simple hecho de ver su perfil uno podía darse cuenta de que eran mentiras, algo le sucedía pero quien sabe porqué razón no quería expresarlo.

-"Puedes decírmelo…"- La postura que comenzaba a mostrar su padre le daba a entender que seguiría insistiendo, quizás le contaría algún par de cosas y su consejo pudiese servirle de ayuda.

-"Me enamoré de una mujer…"- El mencionar la palabra mujer, aumento la curiosidad de Isshin, su hijo hablando de mujeres… ¿acaso ya estaba en planes de boda? –"pero ella es una Geisha… y no tengo lo suficiente para convertirme en su danna, en el hombre que la proteja… ya no sé que hacer…"- Dijo apretando puños y dientes, lleno de impotencia, su voz captaba cierta tristeza, no era común en él desahogar su dolor de esa forma, siempre había sido muy discreto, pero esa ocasión consideró necesario sincerarse con su padre, su familia era su único apoyo ahora, ya que Renji había tomado un camino distinto.

No sabía que decirle, podía probar con un "esfuérzate" pero su hijo ya había dejando parte de su vida y dedicación en lograr sus objetivos en todos los aspectos de la vida y veía que no se le retribuía, tampoco tenía dinero en demasía para prestarle y verlo realizado y feliz… entonces… se sintió decepcionado, le estaba fallando como padre.

-"Kurosaki Ichigo…"- Dijo una tranquila voz frente a ellos, ambos se llenaron de sorpresa al ver al Capitán Ukitake, y varias dudas comenzaron a formularse en la cabeza del pelinaranja.

-"Capitán, a que debo el honor…"- Murmuró expectante Kurosaki, aguardado su respuesta.

-"Hay algo muy importante que quiero informarte…"- Ichigo desconocía tal información, esperaba por lo menos que no se tratara de otra misión propuesta por Renji.

**… … o … …**

Tan sólo dos días habían transcurrido, no había ni señales de Ichigo, ni una de sus cartas, tampoco una luz de esperanza… aún teniendo la compañía de las mujeres de la Okiya se sentía tan sola, tan vacía… además desde hace algunos días su estado de salud no era del todo favorable, diversos síntomas la aquejaban y tenía que guardar un poco de reposo.

-"Rukia… Deberías estar descansando…"- Le reprendió Madre al verla tan campante por los pasillos de la Okiya, por su reciente complicación de salud estaba sumando puntos a favor de sus conjeturas, que si Rukia lo sabía y no quería decírselo era una cosa, pero otra muy distinta era que ella posiblemente lo ignoraba.

-"Sólo quise dar un paseo, además ya me siento mejor…"- Le contestó con serenidad la joven Geisha. Madre suspiró resignada, a lo cual llegó un pequeño recuerdo, y era obvio que Rukia era la principal involucrada en ello.

-"Por cierto… ¿Qué le dijiste al Teniente Abarai?"- Le preguntó Madre, estaba intrigada por las cuestiones y palabras que el Teniente últimamente mandaba como recado.

-"Mmm… nada"- Se limitó a decir, olvidando aquellas palabras dichas justo cuando el pelirrojo le preguntó sobre cuando le aceptaría en su vida.

-"¿Segura?... Entonces… no pasa día que no pregunte si ya floreció el cerezo de aquí…"- Madre estaba segura que algo le dijo para que estuviese tan atento sobre el vano progreso del cerezo.

Rukia recordó sus vocablos de aquella vez, ya no podía decir nada al Teniente porqué este movía cielo, mar y tierra con tan de estar al pendiente, eso hablaba bien de él aunque le atosigaba mucho, bueno al menos esperaba que Madre no le regañara por engañar el corazón de ese honorable hombre.

-"Lo único que le dije fue que cuando el cerezo de la Okiya floreciera, estaría lista para casarme con él…"- Respondió tranquilamente, dejando a la mujer mayor bastante incrédula, ¿Cómo era su protegida capaz de darle falsas esperanzas?.

-"Pero no le mencionaste el pequeñísimo detalle de que ese cerezo nunca va a florecer ¿o me equivoco?"- Recalcó con cierta sátira Madre, observando fijamente a la morena, quien al ser descubierta no dijo nada, el que callaba otorgaba.

-"No entiendo porqué no lo aceptas de una vez por todas, no sé que es lo que esperas pero de algo estoy muy segura, el Teniente es el mejor de todos tus clientes, no sólo es rico y poderoso, te quiere mucho y el rechazarlo sería un grave error…"- Madre se estaba desimpacientando respecto al caso de la morena, cualquier otra Geisha en su lugar ya hubiera aceptado su propuesta desde el primer instante que se le puso en bandeja de plata, porqué ella… o sería que la morena… ¿estaba en espera de alguien en específico?.

Rukia no tenía respuesta alguna, ¿Qué podía decirle sin dejar a flote sus sentimientos por el pelinaranja?, Madre ya había hecho suficiente por ella como para mentirle, en su silencio le brindaría el beneficio de la duda por un tiempo… si es que las cosas no cambiaban de curso.

-"Por ahora no voy a presionarte en que aceptes casarte con él o le tomes como danna, mientras no prefieras a un fracasado…"- Dijo Madre antes de marcharse, sabía que su protegida era una mujer bella y muy inteligente, aunque notaba como los sentimientos que guardaba los tomaba muy en cuenta para tomar decisiones de esa índole.

Rukia era consciente… sabía de los riesgos que implicaba hacer de lado las oportunidades para preferir al pelinaranja, aunque éste no pudiese ser su danna… si había una cosa de la que nunca se arrepentiría, sería el hecho de amarlo.

**… … o … …**

Una luz iluminó su vida al escuchar las palabras del Capitán Ukitake, aún sus ojos miraban incrédulos, un fuerte sentimiento de júbilo lo llenó por completo, mitigando la tristeza que hace minutos lo tenía acorralado. Al convertirse en Teniente se resolvían muchos de sus pesares…

Después de años… largos años de esfuerzo, dedicación, sacrificios… finalmente él, Kurosaki Ichigo sería promovido… justo en el momento más importante, en el que más necesitaba esos beneficios… creía que algún ser supremo había escuchado sus plegarías y le había otorgado la gloria… no hallaba la forma de agradecer.

-"Conociéndote, pedí que la envestidura se realizara en una semana… así habrá tiempo para comunicarlo a las personas que aprecias, poder organizar algo en tu honor ¿no lo crees Kurosaki?"- Comentó muy afable el de cabellera blanca, muy alegre y animado, estaba muy feliz por él, realmente merecía subir su nivel a Teniente, después de todo lo que había venido demostrando y aunado a ello sus recientes hazañas colmadas de valentía, buen liderazgo y el éxito habían sido muy tomadas en cuenta.

-"Estoy muy agradecido, será un honor ser su Teniente, no voy a decepcionarlo"- Dijo Kurosaki lleno de gratitud, era lo menos que podía hacer, adelantándose a hacer ofrendas sobre su futuro desempeño.

-"No tienes porqué hacerlo… Tu ascenso ha sido fruto de tu trabajo, de nadie más. Así que celebra éste momento"- Puntualizó el peliblanco.

Con semejante noticia fue como si le hubiesen inyectado una dosis de vitalidad y alegría, una que ansiaba con todo su ser compartirla con la morena, tenía que verla lo más pronto posible… antes de que cierto pelirrojo se le adelantara.

**… … o … …**

Se encontraba sentada en el futón, arropada de sus sábanas de seda de la cintura para abajo, con esa horrible sensación que nacía de la boca del estómago y pasaba por su garganta aquejándola una vez más, se tocaba parte del vientre, mostrando una pequeña mueca, esos síntomas se aunaban a la extraña ausencia de aquel acontecimiento que producía su organismo mes con mes desde que tenía conocimiento, y aún ahora ni se había dignado en dar un rastro de su pronta visita, convirtiéndose en evidencias irrefutables de su estado.

Aún con su mano tocándose el vientre Rukia levantó su mirada llena de sorpresa, a escuchar el ruido provocado por la entrada de Rangiku a su habitación, Matsumoto así lo había determinado, sus manos sostenían una bandeja con la cena, además para cuidar de la salud de Rukia, estaba preocupada por ella y, tenía la sospecha de lo que estaba pasando con su amiga, pero quería que lo confirmara.

-"Rukia…"- Le murmuró al acercarse y postrarse a su lado, dejando en el suelo de madera la cena que había preparado exclusivamente para ella.

-"No estás embarazada ¿verdad?"- Inquirió la mayor con cierta inquietud reflejada en sus ojos, necesitaba saberlo, quería ayudarla de cualquier forma.

-"¿Porqué lo preguntas?... ¿Y qué si lo estoy?"- Respondió con una dupla de preguntas sin mirarla a los ojos, seguían acariciando su vientre. Por su respuesta y su diagnóstico objetivo, esas palabras resolvían sus dudas.

-"Madre lo sospecha, así que tendrás que deshacerte del bebé con la planta linterna…Será duro pero hazlo antes de que alguien del exterior se entere…"- Tanto en los Distritos Rojos como el Hanamachi, cuando se presentaba una situación como tal, se tenía que recurrir a practicar ese abominable acto aún en contra de su voluntad, cosa a la que ambas estaban en contra, ese pequeño feto que día con día se desarrollaba tenía el derecho de nacer. Rukia no lo iba a permitir bajo ninguna circunstancia, ese pequeño ser era producto de su amor…

-"No voy a hacerlo… He sido bendecida y voy a tenerlo"- Lo determinó al instante, no iba a flaquear en sus deseos, ese pequeño era su hijo… parte de su amor, de sus anhelos como mujer.

-"No creo que Madre acepte una negativa como respuesta… pero sabes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo"- Le expresó la chica con una sonrisa en sus últimas palabras, era su amiga y como tal siempre iba a estar ahí para brindarle su ayuda.

-"Gracias…"- Le murmuró, al menos no estaría sola al momento de enfrentar la situación ante Madre y el exterior.

-"Y… ¿el padre?... ¿acaso él lo sabe?"- Ni la misma Matsumoto sabía su nombre, tampoco le pediría que se lo dijera, sólo si estaba segura de poder hacerlo.

-"No… no lo he visto en días…"- Sus ojos se nublaron por algunas lágrimas, de él no sabía nada, ni siquiera si ya había regresado de su misión, pero era evidente que lo extrañaba y su melancolía se hacía presente cada noche, pero esos sentimientos eran más intensos ahora que estaba embarazada.

-"Y… ¿Qué piensas hacer?"- Inquirió la mujer a su morena compañera.

-"No lo sé…"- Ni ella misma sabía que sería de su vida de ahora en adelante, su vida había tomado otro curso ahora que sabía con toda certeza su estado. Sin Ichigo… sin saber lo que el futuro le depararía… al menos esperaría algún tiempo más antes de tomar alguna decisión.

**… … o … …**

-"Lo siento Señor Kurosaki, mi protegida está bastante delicada de salud y no podrá atenderlo"- Dijo Madre con seriedad una vez que el pelinaranja llegó hasta la Okiya, pidiendo poder ver a la morena en la Casa de Té.

-"¿A que se refiere con 'delicada'?"- La preocupación se acrecentó ante esas palabras, si algo malo le había ocurrido a la morena durante su ausencia no se lo perdonaría.

-"Eso es un tema confidencial. Así que le pido de favor que se retire"- Madre era una mujer de firmes palabras, sin importar quien fuese o las razones que le expusiera, si ella decía no, era no. No se podía convencerle fácilmente.

Ichigo bufó con resignación, no tenía otra opción que tener que volver al Seireitei, aún con todo ese pesar causado por el estado de salud de la morena del que acababa de enterarse, sin poder siquiera cuidar de ella. Lamentablemente tendría que esperar a que se recuperara para poder darle las buenas nuevas.

**… … o … …**

Madre con sigilo se adentró en la recámara de la morena, la encontró cenando arroz, verduras y zumo de naranja, necesitaba hablar seriamente con ella y que fuesen sus labios los que barrieran con todas sus dudas.

-"¿Te sientes mejor?"- Preguntó la mujer mayor sentándose de rodillas frente a su protegida, teniendo la vista despejada de su rostro que parecía de porcelana.

-"Sí…"- Musitó silenciosamente, Rukia podía imaginarse al porqué de la visita de la dueña de la Okiya, más allá de vigilar su mejora de salud, su visita giraba en torno a su embarazo.

-"Hace minutos vino a buscarte Kurosaki Ichigo…"- Le informó, observó la actitud de su protegida, quien al escucharla sintió de nuevo como se aceleraban los latidos de su corazón, y sus ojuelos violeta titilaban y brillaban llenos de diversas emociones, como era de esperarse Madre captó el mensaje de sus reacciones.

-"¿Y porqué no le permitiste que me viera?"- Quiso saber, la persona que más necesitaba en esos momentos había sido alejada por Madre, quien poco a poco comenzaba por juntar las piezas y armar ese rompecabezas.

-"No tengo porqué darle preferencias… o es que ¿tienes algo con él?"- Cada pregunta era mucho más personal, pronto la morena no tendría más opción que soltarle la verdad.

-"Yo…"- Pero no supo que responderle, un inmenso miedo recorría todo su cuerpo y se adueñaba de sus acciones y de sus palabras.

-"¿Acaso él es el padre del hijo que esperas?"- Una pregunta más y ya se sentía acorralada, pronto su secreto perdería tal condición y sería descubierto con todo y sus sentimientos involucrados.

-"Y qué si así fuera…"- Le espetó con fonación severa, retando a la mujer que la salvó de caer en la perdición. Madre volvió a vislumbrar por efímeros momentos la actitud provocadora de la Rukia de antaño, y sonrió con cierta ironía.

-"Pensé que era más inteligente… No sólo te enamoraste del fracasado de Kurosaki, también te embarazaste de él…"- Ni ella misma lo podía creer, ahora pensaba que toda esa inversión y esfuerzo que dedicó a la morena se había ido a la basura. Mientras para la morena le llenaba de ira que se dirigiera así al hombre que amaba, poniéndose insolente por las decisiones que había tomado, si bien era la mujer que la acogió bajo su techo y le brindó una educación, pero no por eso tenía el derecho de humillarla verbalmente.

-"No voy a permitir que hables así de nosotros…"- Alzó la voz con el fin de marcar su decisión en defender lo que quería.

-"Entonces… ¿Qué harás?... Esperas un hijo de alguien que no tiene la capacidad de financiar tus gastos como Geisha, mucho menos para los que implica un hijo… Tienes dos opciones: te deshaces del bebé ó te casas con el Teniente. No lo tomes a mal, sabes que lo hago por tu bien, para que no tengas que sufrir después…"- Puntualizó, no cabía lugar para otras opciones, así que con esas palabras retumbando en la cabeza de la morena se marchó del recinto.

Dejando a una sollozante Rukia, ¿Qué lo hacía para que no tuviese que sufrir?, ya había sufrido mucho desde entonces… Todo en lo que se había esmerado en mantener en subrepticio, esa noche quedó expuesto de la forma menos esperada, había despertado de aquel hermoso sueño y ahora tenía que enfrentar la realidad.

**_Me han dicho que el destino se burla de nosotros  
Que no nos da nada y que nos lo promete todo…_**

El futuro de su vida, de su amor y del hijo que esperaba era incierto… Tan sólo deseaba encontrarse una vez más con el pelinaranja, antes de pasar por los momentos más críticos de su vida.

**… … * … …**


	18. Cruda Realidad

Gracias a todas/todos por leer el fic y sus capítulos, me alegra mucho que les esté gustando el fic.

**_Y agradezco también sus comentarios, lamento no poder contestarlos como debería, pero no hay tiempo suficiente._**

Las líricas son del tema**_ "Viviendo de Prisa"_** de **A. Sanz  
**

De antemano les agradezco sus comentarios.

* * *

**… … * … …**

**Capítulo XVIII**

** "Cruda Realidad"**

Tenías horas enclaustrado en su habitación desde que había recibido la noticia, muchos sentimientos se albergaban en su ser a causa de ello, tanta ira, tanta sorpresa, tantas dudas no cabían en su mente, aún le costaba asimilarlo… encolerizado golpeó la pared con el puño, sin tener miramientos en la herida y dolor provocados. Justo cuando la oportunidad de ascender de rango había aparecido, éste se desvaneció lentamente aquella mañana, quedando sólo una fantasma.

-"Señor"- Era alguien de servidumbre que le hablaba en tono bajo.

-"¡¡Dije claramente que no me molestaran!!"- Vociferó al tan sólo escuchar la voz de su lacayo al otro lado de la puerta, había dejado claro que no quería que se le importunara por ninguna razón, ese día no tenía ganas de recibir ni ver a nadie, quería consumirse en su ira.

-"Lo lamento Señor. Pero Rukia, la protegida de la Señora Iwasaki ha venido a verle"- Informó en voz baja, aguardando ordenes de su superior. Renji con tan sólo oírle nombre de quien le visitaba, sus ojos se abrieron por completo, estaba lleno de asombro, ella quería verlo... y por tan molesto que estuviera no podía negarle la visita, al menos el que Rukia fuese hasta a su casa le hacía sentir mejor.

-"Hazla pasar a la sala…Y por favor, prepara algo de té"- Dijo con tono más calmado, así que su lacayo tuvo que acatar la orden.

¿Qué había traído a Rukia a buscarle?, se preguntaba así mismo mientras aguardaba el arribo de la morena hasta a la sala, para poder después reunirse con ella.

**… … o … …**

Mientras tanto, una mujer de edad mayor, ataviada de una yukata color índigo con estampado de flores rosas, contemplaba serena y con una ligera sonrisa uno de los árboles de cerezo del jardín de la Okiya, aquel cerezo que desde años no florecía.

-"Un par de flores han brotado…"- Murmuró para si misma al encontrar en una de las ramas, aquel par de detalles rosados llenos de beldad. Ahora entendía porqué la morena había pedido su permiso para ir al Seireitei esa misma mañana, al final las ideas sobre ese árbol habían fallado y tenía que cumplir lo acordado.

-"Oka-san, el Oficial Kurosaki le espera en su oficina"- Dijo una de sus sirvientas con una reverencia, Madre despegó la mirada de aquel árbol, y miró a su interlocutora.

-"Dile que espere, voy en unos minutos"- Añadió seriamente, no tenía intenciones de correrle de la Okiya, probablemente el pelinaranja venía una vez más en busca de su protegida, y aunque ella estuviese presente, todo era en vano, la morena ya había tomado una decisión.

**… … o … …**

El pelirrojo cruzó el umbral de la puerta con toda calma, todo su enfado se había esfumado al saber que la morena esperaba verle, así que optimista apareció ante ella. Con tan sólo observar su presencia sentía como la calma alcanzaba su alma, el vera ahí sentada frente a la mesa, en uno de esos hermosos kimono pero de un tono crema, lleno de detalles violetas como su obi, como el de sus ojos… era imposible no caer bajo el hechizo de su belleza, era como un imán. Así que sin quitarle la mirada, se sentó frente a ella.

-"Hola… que gusto volver a verte…"- Dijo el pelirrojo con una alegría evidente tanto en sus facciones como en sus acciones.

-"Hola. Gracias por recibirme"- Fue lo único que murmuró a morena, enfilando con trabajos una sonrisa.

-"Tú siempre serás bienvenida a ésta casa…"- Le dijo honestamente, pero a Rukia se le vino un pensamiento acompañado de una cuestión, después de lo que iba a decirle ¿aún le aceptaría sus visitas?.

-"Y a que debo el honor…"- Quiso saber el pelirrojo, pero la llegada de una lacaya interrumpió a comunicación, pues la mujer se dispuso a servir el té que su jefe había pedido desde hace minutos.

Rukia se mantuvo inmutable mientras aquella mujer vertía el té verde en las tazas de porcelana, para después retirar con sigilo y dejarle en completa privacidad.

-"El cerezo ha florecido…"- Dijo con tranquilidad, bajando la mirada para posarla en el pequeño reflejo que aparecía en el líquido de su taza.

Una noticia inesperada, Renji al escuchar sus vocablos pudo sentir como su ánimo se elevaba, la alegría comenzaba por tomar posesión de sus acciones, ahora podía olvidar aquella situación sobre su cargo, aunque siguiera en su labor de Teniente, una de las cosas más preciadas, que más llevaba esperando desde hace tiempo finalmente le regalaba la felicidad, Rukia después de todo le había aceptado en su corazón, más júbilo no podía sentir, esa era una de las mejores noticias que había recibido en toda su vida…pronto esa mujer sería su esposa… lo tesoro más preciado.

Para Rukia la situación era muy diferente, después de días meditandolo, había declinado por aceptar casarse con el pelirrojo porqué era lo más viable, de ninguna manera iba a permitir a acabar con la vida de aquel pequeño ser que día con día crecía en su vientre, pero si iba a convertirse en su esposa, Renji tenía derecho a saber la verdad de una buena vez, si ese hombre realmente la amaba, iba aceptarla en su vida con todo el hijo que en sus entrañas llevaba, aunque el padre fuera quien en tiempo pretérito fuese su mejor amigo.

-"Rukia… me has hecho el hombre más feliz…"-Le decía un efusivo pelirrojo, mientras sostenía sus delicadas manos entre las suyas, la morena sólo podía denotar la desbordante alegría del Teniente, y lo que era un sentimiento de regocijo para el pelirrojo, para ella tan sólo era el asecho de la agonía…al fina el perseguir su propia felicidad había quedado en algo deslucido y sin esperanzas.

-"Pero…no puedo hacerlo…"- Le dijo repentinamente, soltándose de su agarre y levantándose firmemente, con sus ojuelos violeta titilando de emoción, mirando al Teniente fijamente, mientras éste fruncía el ceño, y le imitaba al ponerse de pié, tratando de entender por sí mismo a sus palabras, tan incoherentes… tan dolorosas…

-"No…no te entiendo…"- Exclamó con dificultad, entre tartamudeos que dejaban ver el impacto que sus palabras habían hecho. Renji necesitaba de una explicación, todo era muy contradictorio.

La morena no contuvo su pesar, bajó la mirada, escondiéndola de las inquisiciones del pelirrojo, sus ojos violáceos se llenaron de lágrimas, apretó los puños ligeramente y trató de mantener la calma. No sabía como empezar, ni que palabras seguirían después de encarar la realidad, sentía que su corazón se estrujaba, eran tantas emociones que sentía no poder con ellas… así que a voz queda no le quedó más opción que decírselo.

-"Estoy…embarazada…"-

Fue como si le cayera un balde agua fría, quedó atónito ante su revelación, la mujer que amaba estaba en espera de un hijo… Y él estaba seguro que la paternidad no era suya…

-"El padre…"- Murmuró, como una forma de pedirle que dijera el nombre de aquel sujeto con el que había concebido.

Rukia dudó, no estaba segura de decírselo, seguramente su reacción al saber que se trataba del pelinaranja provocaría todo un caos y se dejaría dominar por la ira, y no deseaba que resultara lastimado el hombre al que amaba.

-"¡¡Dime quien es el padre!! ¡¡Tengo derecho a saberlo!!"- Le gritó, lleno de una furia que no iba a poder controlar, estaba… enojado, decepcionado…era una mezcla de tantas emociones que golpeaban su orgullo, no iba a poder soportarlo por mucho tiempo.

Por la forma en que lo pedía y su tono de voz Rukia sintió miedo lindando con la compasión, lamentable que las cosas fuesen así, sabía perfectamente que en parte había sido su culpa por mostrarle al pelirrojo falsos sentimientos y esperanzas que no eran más que una fachada a sus deseos.

Cansado del silencio el pelirrojo tomó por los hombros a la morena, y miró fijamente a ese par de ojuelos de piedra preciosa, sus labios temblaban desesperados, toda la quietud en la que se encontraba se vió suplantaba por la histeria.

-"¡¡Dimelo… dímelo maldita sea!!"- Gritó una vez más mientras acudía su cuerpo, Rukia vio en sus ojos tanto odio, tanta consternación, esa mirada había perdido vestigio de aquel amor que perjuraba sentir hacia ella, no era la mirada enamorada de antes… era la de un demonio sediento de venganza.

-"Ichigo… él…"-Bisbiseo muy quedamente al cerrar con fuerza sus ojos, dejando escapar esas lágrimas retenidas.

Renji fue quitando presión a su agarre, soltándola por completo y alejándose de ella, dándole la espalda. Mientras caía en la cuenta de la realidad, sintiendo como el aliento se le escapaba, con un agudo dolor en el pecho, con sus sentimientos heridos, finalmente y por palabras de la mujer que tanto amaba lo había entendido… Rukia nunca le amó…y nunca lo haría porqué su corazón le pertenecía a Kurosaki, al infeliz y traidor de Kurosaki, había preferido a ese maldito bastardo… y lo que era peor no fue capaz de darse cuenta como le había llenado de ilusiones… de mentiras… de tantos engaños… y él simplemente le creyó cada palabra… sintió como le hervía la sangre.

-"¡¡Todo éste tiempo me estuvieron viendo la cara!!"- Alzo la voz, gritando lleno de furia… comenzó a destrozar algunos de los objetos, como forma de canalizar esa ira, Rukia sólo le miraba tristemente.

**_No sé como decirte que hoy me he dado cuenta  
del tiempo que perdí contigo dando vueltas  
a un sueño donde me jurabas ser princesa  
y ha resultado ser tan solo una promesa_**

-"Renji, debes tranquilizarte…"-Le susurró mientras le daba alcance, tocó con la yema de los dedos su brazo pero el pelirrojo bruscamente se alejó del contacto.

-"¡¡Aléjate de mi!!..."-Le gritó, haciendo que la morena diera algunos pasos atrás, -"Tú ya no existes para mí, así que largate de una buena vez…"- Bajó la voz un poco, señalándole con el dedo índice la puerta, los ojos lacrimosos de Rukia lo miraron… ¿porqué no podía comprenderlo y aceptarlo?...

Pero el pelirrojo al verla sin decir y hace nada reincidió.

-"¡¡¿Acaso no escuchaste?... Lárgate… No quiero volver a verte!!"- A la morena no le quedó más opción que retirarse del recinto, no le dirigió ninguna palabra, ni una mirada, simplemente movió sus pies y se encaminó por los pasillos, siendo blanco de las miradas de la servidumbre, que al escuchar el escándalo suscitado se dispuso a esperar.

**_No sé como decirte que hoy me he dado cuenta  
que has apurado a fondo mi paciencia  
hoy sé que has entregado nada a cambio  
que he sido yo sólo un juguete entre tus manos._**

Con la mirada baja, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas… ese hombre no la amaba...prefería ante todo su rencor que al perdón… Si ahora el pelirrojo la había relegado de su vida ¿Qué haría?... ¿Qué le diría a Madre?... ¿Qué sería de su destino?.

Trataba de guardar toda la calma posible, pero su pecho subía y bajaba después de su arrebato de ira, la mirada la tenía puesta en el piso… le había despojado de la cordura, de la felicidad… suplantándolo de sombríos pensamiento que lindaban con el dolor, la tristeza…

**_Ya me cansé de vivir improvisando para ti  
ya me cansé de seguirte, yo me quedo aquí._**

**… … o … …**

Las verdes pupilas de Madre temblaron conforme a su paso leía el contenido de aquel papel, era raro sorprenderla, pero por extraña ocasión el pelinaranja había logrado cambiar la expresión altanera de Madre, quien al terminar de dar lectura, observó al pelinaranja detenidamente, ahora era ella quien creía que el destino daba un giro radical a la vida tanto de Rukia como del Shinigami… Tanta era la codicia de Madre que dejó de tildar al pelinaranja como un 'fracasado'.

-"Y bien… ¿Cuento con su presencia?"- Inquirió el pelinaranja con seriedad, Madre resopló resignada.

-"Por supuesto"- Dijo la mujer regresando a su postura altiva, aunque por dentro le carcomía la sorpresa.

-"En ese caso… entréguele la invitación a Rukia"- El pelinranja hubiese deseado haberle dado la buena noticia en persona pero a vista de los obstáculos tuvo que pedirle a Oka-san que le otorgara la invitación especial para su ceremonia en la envestidura.

-"Así será. La vida está llena de sorpresas"- Esto lo dijo con cierta intención de perturbar un poco al pelinaranja, pues seguramente quedaría impactado cuando se enterara de que finalmente el Teniente Abarai se casaría con su adorable Rukia.

-"Sí, ya lo creo"- Expresó simplemente por decir algo, aunque imaginaba que sus palabras se debían a lo sorpresivo que había sido su ascenso, y lo estaría aún más con los planes que tenía en mente.

El pelinaranja salió de la Okiya satisfecho, mientras Madre continuaba fumando del tabaco de su pipa, cada uno hundido en sus cavilaciones, uno por su parte no podía esperar al día en volver a ver a la joven Geisha y que por sí misma se diera cuenta de que las probabilidades de tener una vida juntos eran mayores; así como Madre que a su vez imaginaba el rostro del pelinaranja cuando éste se enterara de que iba a ser padre, y de su protegida cuyo hombre amado estaba a pasos de regalarle la posibilidad de una vida sencilla pero lo que desconocía, era que las noticias podían también sorprenderla a ella.

**… … * … …**


	19. Noticias Inesperadas

Gracias a todas/todos por leer el fic y sus capítulos, me alegra mucho que les esté gustando el fic.

**_Y agradezco también sus comentarios, lamento no poder contestarlos como debería, pero no hay tiempo suficiente._**

Las líricas son del tema**_ "Gravity"_** de **Embrace.  
**

De antemano les agradezco sus comentarios.

* * *

**… … * … …**

**Capítulo XIX**

** "Noticias Inesperadas"**

Había acabado con partes de sus pesares pero se unían otros, el principal era sobre el futuro ¿Qué haría una vez que Madre se enterara del 'rechazo' literal del pelirrojo? ¿Acaso sería Madre tan insensible como para obligarla a practicarse un aborto?... Estaba preocupada, y no dejaba de tocarse el vientre, ¿Qué haría después de todo? Y ni había visto a Ichigo para por lo menos hacérselo saber, él podría tener una solución; pero a lo que infería es que hoy no estaba nada a su favor.

Llegó a la Okiya por la tarde, con cautela se adentró a su interior, buscando con la mirada a Madre, pero ni por los pasillos ni por su oficina le encontró, así que directamente pasó hasta su habitación, donde para su sorpresa la encontró esperándola en el marco de la puerta.

-"Madre…"- Murmuró una sorpresiva morena, tragó saliva con dificultad, por la mirada que la mayor tenía, resultaba no ser algo bueno.

-"Y bien… ¿Qué dijo el Teniente?..."- Preguntó directamente alzando una ceja, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, aguardando la respuesta de la morena.

-"Eh… le dije toda la verdad…y.."- Agachó la cabeza, no podía retener la mirada inquisidora de Madre, la atormentaba.

-"Supongo que se puso histérico… era de esperarse"- A Madre no le había sorprendido las acciones que su protegida había realizado, y mucho menos la reacción del pelirrojo, así que bufó resignada.

-"En ese caso… ¿Qué acción ejercerás contra… nosotros?"- Preguntó Rukia enfatizando al tocarse de nuevo el vientre, a Madre no se le escapó tal acción y la miró detenidamente.

-"Por el momento nada… ya veremos que pasa en unos días… Y por cierto, el Seireitei ha invitado a la Okiya a una ceremonia en el cuartel de la Décimo Tercera División, en dos días… así que ve preparándote…"- Fueron las última palabras de Madre antes de dejarla en su soledad, no quiso darle más detalles por temor arruinar una sorpresa, y además comenzaba a confiar ciegamente en las acciones que tomaría el pelinaranja.

La morena se quedó estática al recibir la noticia, por lo menor se había quitado parte de otro peso encima, Madre postergaría su decisión sobre su futuro y el de ser que crecía dentro de ella, además sobre esa tal Ceremonia que desconocía del todo sobre lo que se celebraba y que aún así se le había invitado, no podía perderse esa oportunidad, al menos podría hablar seriamente con el pelinaranja y darle aunque sea la noticia de su paternidad.

**… … o … …**

El sol poco a poco empezaba por ocultarse tras las colinas, matizando el cielo de un tono naranja y la luna, la muy pequeña, se asomaba entre las nubes.

Mientras avanzaba por su sendero directo al cuartel de la Décimo Tercera División, desde lo lejos distinguió la figura espigada de un sujeto, con un característico cabello rojizo que se mecía con el soplo del viento, realmente desconocía las razones por las cuales estaba ahí, si sus lazos amistosos ya estaban más que quebrantados.

-"Es mejor que te vayas…"- Le advirtió el pelinaranja deteniéndose a un costado suyo, sin mirarle a los ojos.

-"De ninguna manera…"- Le espetó el pelirrojo con seriedad, no se iba a ir sin conseguir la venganza.

-"No tengo intenciones de pelear contigo así que vete…"- Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de volver a emprender camino y dejarlo ahí, lo que menos deseaba en esos instante era empezar un pelea o que volviera a relucir parte del pasado y usarlo como excusa para darle una lección.

El pelirrojo fue ignorado por completo, la sangre que corrían por sus venas hervía de tanta furia que tenía contenida, ese bastardo de Kurosaki le trataba de menos, y además su rencor hacia él había crecido gracias a la confesión hecha por Rukia…

Así que en un movimiento rápido desempuñó su Zampakutoh y de misma forma fue directo a atacar al pelinaranja, quien con ayuda de sus sentidos logró por poco esquivar su golpe, le causó una herida en el brazo que comenzó a sangrar.

-"¡¡Pelea maldito infeliz!!"- Le gritó el pelirrojo al verlo doblegado en el dolor que había provocado su ataque.

-"¡¡Atacas por la espalda como un maldito traidor!!"- Le espetó Ichigo con sátira.

-"Traidor… jaaa… ¡¡el único traidor aquí es otro, tanto Rukia como tú me mintieron en la cara!!"- Dicho esto volvió a agredir con el filo de la espada, con firme intención de herirlo gravemente pero ese deseo se vio interceptado por la Zampakutoh del pelinaranja, quien a la fuerza buscaba detenerlo.

-"¡¡Me importa poco lo que pienses que somos!! ¡¡Acepta de una vez por todas que ella nunca te quiso…!!"- Le vociferó Ichigo a sabiendas de que sus palabras se clavaban como agujas en el orgullo y en el corazón del pelirrojo.

-"¡¡Si ella no es mía, no será de nadie…!! ¡¡Así que vete despidiendo de este mundo!!"- Encontraron bajas las defensas, sin siquiera meditarlo un poco depositando toda su fuerza y poder en el que fuese su último ataque antes de que el filo de sus espadas se clavaran en su contrincante, tan profundamente que un gritó de dolor se escuchó vibrar por toda el área, y la sangre comenzó a brotar… Esos momentos eran como si frente a sus ojos pasaran los mejores momentos de su vida y lento se desvanecían en la oscuridad, ninguno de los dos sabía realmente su condición, sólo tenían conciencia del dolor físico y emocional que experimentaban… Ichigo comenzaba a pensar que ese era su último momento con vida y lamentaba no haber tenido el valor suficiente para frenar ese caos… ni para hacer feliz a la morena… quizás en su destino nunca estuvo ella y se aferró tanto que le estaba provocando la muerte… sus ojos se cerraron lentamente… perdiéndose en las sombras.

**… … o … …**

Sus ojos violetas estaban opacados por la tristeza, la cabeza la tenía gacha y no hacía más que mirarse las manos, mientras aguardaba a que el pelinaranja despertara, de vez en cuando pasaba la mirada a su perfil, tan inmutable, y no podía evitarse sentirse tan afligida.

Pero de un instante escuchó un ligero quejido de labios del pelinaranja, de súbito se levantó de su asiento y fue directo hasta él, posando una de sus manos en su frente, con la esperanza deque abriera los ojos.

-"Ichigo…"- Fue el murmullo que el pelinaranja escuchaba con eco, poco a poco sus ojos se fueron abriendo, la vista era difusa y parpadeó varias veces tratando de recuperar la noción, hasta que poco a poco todo fue tomando su lugar y sus ojos pudieron contemplar el rostro perfecto de la mujer que amaba, sus ojos violáceos lleno de brillo, su boca rosada y su voz tan apacible… sonrió ligeramente.

-"¿Cómo… te sientes?"- Inquirió la morena con evidente preocupación al tratarlo suavemente.

-"Algo… adolorido"- Musitó el pelinaranja mientras trataba de reincorporarse, con ayuda de la morena, logró quedar sentado, en una posición más correcta para poder hablarle.

-"Me alegra… no sabes lo preocupada que estaba…"- Le dijo, y es que la noticia se filtró hasta el Hanamachi y por supuesto hasta la Okiya Iwasaki, donde a la lista de preocupaciones se aunaba la de Ichigo herido.

Ahora que recordaba, había pasado algo de tiempo sin verla, a pesar de que fue a buscarla hasta el Hanamachi no lo logró, le había extrañado en demasía y el verla ahí, a su lado, le daba alegría… Así que tomó la mano de la morena, la estrechó con la suya por unos segundos, se hundió en la belleza de sus ojuelos violáceos, y sin poder evitarlo fue acortando la distancia hasta lograr apropiarse de sus sonrosados labios, un beso que les supo a gloria después de tiempo sin siquiera poder rozar los del otro con tanta tranquilidad, de nuevamente sentía que nada malo podría pasar y nada les hacía falta, pues el otro era su complemento.

Al separarse unos momentos, la morena recordó que tenía algo importante que decirle, no sabía como lo iba a tomar el pelinaranja pero ya no deseaba callar más, así que bajó la mirada, algo evidente que hacía pensar al pelinaranja que algo ocurría.

-"¿Qué te sucede…?"- Preguntó un preocupado Ichigo al verla tan callada.

-"Eee…"- A penas dijo por lo bajo, aumentando la curiosidad del Shinigami –"estoy… embarazada…"- Dijo con cuidado, el pelinaranja quedó pasmado, no sabía ni que decir o que pensar, sólo se quedó sin parpadear, tratando aún de asimilarlo… sería padre… una noticia que nunca creyó recibir jamás dada su personalidad… una noticia que no todos los días se recibe… una noticia que le había traído mayor felicidad y determinación que la que ya poseía…

La morena esperó unos momentos pero de pronto pudo vislumbrar la sonrisa de su acompañante y como su mirada de almendra llena de un característica brillo se posaba en su rostro y de forma delicada de acercaba de nuevo hasta su cuerpo y entre sus brazos se acogía, la morena sonrió levemente.

-"Es la mejor noticia que he recibido…"- Fue lo que le murmuró al oído, a lo cual la morena escondió su rostro de felicidad en el cuello del pelinaranja.

**… … o … …**

Rukia se contemplaba en el espejo mientras acomodaba su kimono de tonos rosas y blancos, buscando que todo estuviera perfecto y afinar detalles de su aspecto, seguramente iba a verlo entonces valía mucho la pena lucir bella.

-"Rukia… apresúrate… ¿no querrás llegar tarde?"- Preguntó Madre desde el marco de la puerta al verla todavía alistándose.

-"Está bien… ya voy, ya voy…"- Respondió la morena despegando la vista de su reflejo y delicadamente caminaba para ir Madre y reunirse con el resto de las mujeres de la Okiya, que al igual habían sido invitadas a presenciar la envestidura de Kurosaki como Teniente, aunque Madre no había dicho nada sobre ese detalles a ninguna de sus protegidas por seguridad a que algunas de ellas, en especial Rangiku, fueran rápido a contárselo a la morena y arruinaran la sorpresa.

**… … o … …**

Ya llevaba varios minutos presenciando aquella ceremonia, pero en ninguna parte de la introducción y de lo que iba del discurso se había mencionada la razón, y mucho menos entendía que tenía que ver el pelinaranja ahí, pues desde que había llegado, él se encontraba en una mesa central, apartada de todas las demás en compañía del Capitán Ukitake.

Incluso, no sabía que razón le había llevado a preguntárselo pero, Renji brillaba por su ausencia, lo único que Hisana le había dicho y eso gracias a que Byakuya lo comentó fue que el pelirrojo aunque se encontraba estable de salud, se había negado rotundamente en asistir por razones personales y de carácter emocional.

Después de todo, esperaba que el pelirrojo pudiera superar el pasado y aprender de él.

-"Kurosaki Ichigo, debido a tu esfuerzo y dedicación, hoy te nombro Teniente de la Décimo Tercera División"- Dijo en voz alta el Capitán Ukitake a la par que entregaba la insignia correspondiente y ayudaba a colocarla, así mismo el recinto se llenaba de una marea aplausos que se escuchaban como aguaceros, la morena había quedado en shock… Ichigo Teniente… ¿por qué nadie le había dicho nada? Pero claramente no valía la pena buscar al culpable, más bien optó por unir sus palmas y vitorear al pelinaranja por su logro, con una flamante sonrisa adornando sus labios, mirándolo fijamente mientras éste irradiando felicidad agradecía y en especial, le miraba con cierta ternura.

Tan pronto música tradicional empezó a inundar el ambiente con sus melodías, diversos camareros se dispusieron a servir a los invitados variada cantidad y tipos de comida, así como bebidas entre lasque destacaba el sake y el zumo de naranja, los invitados comenzaron por socializar unos con otros con pláticas, así como la sonrisas comenzaron por adueñarse de los rostros de las personas.

El cuartel había sido adornado de forma colorida para la festividad, incluso en la parte central se encontraba un gran cerezo, cuyos pétalos caían en vilo, y cerca dos mesas, una que correspondía al Capitán Ukitake y otra para el ahora Teniente, Kurosaki Ichigo, quien al ver a la morena lejana a él, con una seña le pidió sentarse a su lado, y aunque Rukia todavía dudaba si era lo correcto estando ambos en público, se decidió a postrarse a su lado.

-"Eres un idiota… ¿porqué no me dijiste que ésta ceremonia era para nombrarte a Teniente?"- Comenzó a quejarse la morena en voz baja.

-"Pensé que Madre te lo había dicho…"- Le musitó mientras tomaba zumo.

-"En ningún momento lo mencionó…"- Le replicó poniéndose en pose pensativa.

-"Entonce es a ella a quien debes reclamar…"- Le dijo el pelinaranja a su compañera mirándola de reojo.

Pasaron varios minutos en que los invitados seguían degustando de la comida y de las deliciosas bebidas, así mismo entre risas y pláticas hasta cierto momento en era tanto el bullicio que no se lograba distinguir las voces pero para Ichigo aún quedaba un último anuncio por dar, así que se levantó acompañado de un trago de sake, la morena lo miró con mucha curiosidad, no tenía idea de que en mente tenía su compañero.

-"¡¡Todos, escúchenme!!"- Gritó el pelinaranja dirigiendo a los presentes sin excepción, al instante la algarabía cesó y todos enfocaron sus miradas en el pelinaranja.

-"Deseo tomar a Rukia, de la Okiya Iwasaki… como mi esposa"- A penas esa información llegó a sus oídos y no pudo evitar enfocar toda su atención en él, la morena estaba estupefacta, aún no asimilaba que ese hombre, al que tanto amor le tenía finalmente reconocía en público sus deseos de hacerla su esposa, no era algo que esperaba ocurriera ese día…

Y así como Rukia quedó sorprendida, el resto de los invitados también pues segundos después de la noticia, se pudo escuchar al unísono una expresión de pasmo.

-"¡¡Esa es una de las razones para éste banquete… llenen sus bebidas!!"-

Pero efímeros momentos después se volvieron a sumar los aplausos y las felicitaciones alrededor de la pareja, comenzaron los brindis, por la fortuna y la felicidad tanto de la pareja y su porvenir, así como el del cargo del pelinaranja como Teniente.

Cuando Ichigo volvió a su asiento, sintió la mirada de la morena pues en su presencia, así que ladeó el rostro y la miró por unos segundos, ella no tenía palabras para expresar su alegría que le daba, así que compartieron sus sonrisas y delicadamente sus labios volvieron a unirse en un tierno beso.

Tantos momentos que juntos vivieron, cayendo en lo prohibido, en lo oculto, un largo tiempo de espera anhelando lo que desde siempre buscaban, de ahora en adelante todo indicaba que estaba por iniciar la etapa más bella y dichoSA de sus vidas.

_**Cariño**_**  
_ha sido un largo tiempo de espera_  
_un largo, largo tiempo_  
_y no puedo parar de sonreír_**

**… … * … …**


	20. Hermoso Día

Gracias a todas/todos por leer el fic y sus capítulos, me alegra mucho que les esté gustando el fic.

**_Y agradezco también sus comentarios, lamento no poder contestarlos como debería, pero no hay tiempo suficiente._**

Les dejo el capítulo XX el final... Quiero aclarar algo antes de proseguir: soy pésima para los finales, eso creo...

Y éste capítulo en diversas escenas que manejan un tiempo diferentes a otro, es decir, la escena 1 está en el presente y la escena 2 está a 3 meses después, la 3era escena a años etc. De ésta forma trato de dejar de ver que no se quedó en un "se casaron y punto", va un poquito más alla.

**Ceremonia de Hiki-iwai**; se celebraba cuando la geisha se independizaba de la okiya tras haber pagado sus deudas con ésta, o en el caso de abandonar el Hanamachi. Las causas de la retirada las geishas son tales como el matrimonio, la apertura de un nuevo negocio, la jubilación, etcétera.

Con éste capítulo retomé el tema de **"Corazón Partido"** de **A. Sanz** y principalmente el tema de **"Beautiful Day"** de mi banda favorita: **U2** *O*

Sin más que agregar les dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

**… … * … …**

**Capítulo XX**

** "Hermoso Día"**

Una vez más se miraba en el espejo, ese reflejo que se mostraba frente a sus ojos no era misma de hace semanas, de hace meses, de hace años… No era aquel rostro perfectamente maquillado, con piel tan pálida como la porcelana, ni los labios matizados en carmín, mucho menos los adornos. Tampoco estaba ataviada de un colorido kimono, era un atuendo blanco… uno en el resaltaba el color de sus ojos, uno que había soñado vestir desde hace tiempo y que ahora hacía gala de él. Ya no era más una Geisha.

-"Vanidosa… Nos esperan en la recepción"- Fue lo que el pelinaranja le dijo en un susurró en el oído al verla contemplándose en el espejo.

-"Ya voy, ya voy…"- Le respondió sin ninguna clase de molestia, al contrario le sonrió, y una vez que terminó de afinar los detalles de su aspecto, alcanzó a quien ahora fuese su esposo y lo tomó del brazo.

-"¿Estás lista?"- Preguntó el pelinaranja a la morena antes de presentarse en público.

-"Claro que sí…"- Respondió ella con una sonrisa, una que no se había visto antes y al pelinaranja le agradaba que la causa de tanta beldad fuese gracias a sus decisiones.

La pareja hizo su aparición triunfal con alegría, muchos de los presentes que eran en su mayoría Shinigamis de la Décimo Tercera División, la familia de Ichigo, cuyo padre estaba lleno de emoción y así mismo la gente con la que Rukia había crecido, Madre y las mujeres de la Okiya, que resultaban ser las más alegres por los logros obtenidos de la morena, de la felicidad que le habían traído.

Con poco que decir y mucho que celebrar, los invitados degustaron de la manducatoria planificada exclusivamente para ese evento, además de la exquisita música y los tragos servidos a los presentes. La festividad para esa época no era de alargarse demasiado, pero el tiempo concedido para tal, resultó ser placentero para todos de principio a fin.

**… … o … …**

Mientras tanto, aquel pelirrojo se encontraba en casa reposando, aún tratando de no pensar en las cosas del pasado y buscar la manera de poder dejar de lado su rencor y superarlo, incluso también había sido invitado a la boda pero así mismo se negó, no iba a ser lo correcto ver aquellas escenas llenas de dicha cuando ni eso tenía en su vida, no iba a soportarlo.

**_¿Qué fue de la ilusión y de lo bello que es vivir?  
Para qué me curaste cuando estaba herido  
si hoy me dejas de nuevo con el corazón partido._**

Sentía que no había lugar para él, aún tenía el corazón partido y poco tiempo no bastaba para que sanara.

Quizás después podría encontrar la manera de mirarla a los ojos y pedirle perdón… y sólo así dejaría de sentirse tan culpable… y encontrar un camino el cual seguir.

**… … o … …**

**Una semana después**

Aquella mañana la morena había decidido volver al Hanamachi, tenía algunos asuntos pendientes por resolver, así que se atavió con un kimono sencillo lleno de flores de colores, y pidió ver a Madre, era extraño… antes no tenía porqué hacerlo, se había acostumbrado a verla todo el tiempo y ahora que estaba independizada de todo lo referente a las Geishas, le causaba esas emociones.

Una vez autorizada la entrada, Madre la recibió en la sala, junto con las demás mujeres de la Okiya, dando inicio la ceremonia del Hiki-Iwai, con ésta celebración Rukia se desligaba oficialmente de la Okiya, con sus deudas pagas completamente y además agradeciendo a Madre principalmente toda la ayuda brindada en su recorrido por ser una Geisha, así que una vez frente a ella, le entregó una cajita de arroz blanco con un papel de forma triangular en el cual figuraba su nombre, lo cual daba a entender que nunca volvería al Hanamachi a ejercer como Geisha.

-"Gracias"- Fueron las palabras de Rukia acompañada de una reverencia hacia la mujer dueña de la Okiya.

-"Fue un placer. Ahora tienes un futuro muy distinto por delante, aprovéchalo"- Finalizó Madre con una sonrisa, otra de sus protegidas que se iba de la Okiya a continuar con su vida, a perseguir otra clase de sueños… Ya había pasado con Hisana al casarse con el Capitán Kuchiki, ya había sido Rukia recientemente y pronto Rangiku tomaría como danna a Ichimaru Gin… estaba feliz por ellas, al menos hubiese deseado haber corrido por la misma suerte.

**… … o … …**

**Meses Después**

La casa donde habitualmente residía la había dejado para su familia, así que el pelinaranja compró otro inmueble en el Seireitei. Tenían dos meses viviendo ahí, el hogar que compartían juntos y que en algunos meses más alguien se sumaría a traerles alegría, todas las tardes, en especial las de las primaveras, cuando a su criterio las flores se notaban más hermosas de lo normal y su aroma circulaba por el ambiente tan cálido, cuando el sol se ocultaba entre las altas colinas de la ciudadela, esos eran los momentos que más les gustaban compartir, aunque a veces se tenía que sufrir con la ausencia de Ichigo debido a sus labores.

Ese día no era más que otro, como todos los demás. Justo a las 4:00 de la tarde después de almorzar, y como de costumbre, Rukia buscó un almohadón y se fue a sentar a las afueras de la habitación, dejó las cortinas abiertas así como el enorme ventanal de cristal que así mismo le servía de acceso al jardín. El aire mecía sus cabellos brunos con suavidad, mientras los nacarados rayos del sol acariciaban tenuemente su rostro, tranquila descansaba, pensando… rememorando… el hombre que amaba finalmente le tomó como esposa aún siendo una Geisha… estaba viviendo el sueño de su vida… no podía dejar de sonreír y disfrutar cada momento como si fuera el último, finalmente pertenecía a un sitio… tenía una familia.

La morena le sonrió al cielo, pero el pequeño toquecito en la puerta le hizo voltear a ver.

-"Disculpe Señora Kurosaki, alguien le busca, dice que es urgente"- Anunciaba una de sus lacayas tras de la puerta, habían pasado meses y Rukia no se acostumbraba al apellido, todavía se sonrojaba por el detalle.

-"¿De quien se trata?"- Preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo, extrañada de tan espontánea visita.

-"No quiso decirme su nombre"- Respondió apenada.

-"Hazlo pasar a la sala"- Indicó seriamente, pero la sirvienta se apresuró en declarar.

-"Su visita prefirió esperar en el jardín"-

-"Bueno. Gracias"- La mujer se retiró a continuar con sus labores, dejando a la dueña algo dubitativa y con cierta curiosidad taladrando su mente.

Minutos después atravesó los recintos de su casa, guiándose hasta el amplio y hermoso jardín, buscando con la mirada alguna silueta que le indicara sobre su anónima visita, la flora le impedía un poco dejar entrever, hasta que logró ver el perfil de una persona que aguardaba en silencio bajo la copa de un árbol, sin embargo no lograba distinguirla a causa de las ramas y sus hojas que cubrían su rostro, incluso los escasos rayos del sol eran cómplices.

Si no fue hasta que se dio paso entre los impedimentos visuales nacidos de la naturaleza, lo que sus ojuelos violeta vieron la dejaron sin aliento, el corazón empezó a palpitar con mayor rapidez, sintiendo casi que se salía de su pecho, los nervios la invadieron… vaya sorpresa que la vida le trajo, y estaba por verse lo demás.

-"¿Qué… haces… a-a-aquí?"- Inquirió la morena entre tartajeos.

-"Vine a verte…"- Dijo levantando la mirada el pelirrojo, contempló detenidamente la faz y la figura de la morena, si era hermosa desde que la conocía, aquella beldad se había enaltecido con el tiempo… no podía pasar desapercibido aquel vientre abultado que se dejaba ya ver… hasta en su estado y su rostro se podía ver lo feliz que era.

-"Sólo quería pedirte perdón por todo lo que hice…"- Le murmuró, después de varios meses aún se sentía culpable y necesitaba que de los labios de la morena salieran palabras llenas de bondad.

-"Ya no tiene caso… ya pasó…"- Esos asuntos de antaño ya no valían la pena volver a relucirlos y discutir por ellos, era mejor dejarlo así.

-"Pero es que…"- Estaba dispuesto a continuar dando sus razones y sus disculpas pero una tercera voz se unió a la plática.

-"¡¡Que no escuchaste que ya pasó!! ¡¡No viene al caso que te disculpes, nosotros ya lo hemos dejado atrás!!"- Era la voz altiva del pelinaranja, quien a paso lento se acercaba hasta donde se encontraba ese par, no se le veía molesto ni nada por el estilo.

-"Tú deberías hacer lo mismo…"- Añadió el pelinaranja al tomar la mano de la morena y mirar fijamente al pelirrojo, en sus ojos no había ninguna clase de rencor.

-"Creo que tienes razón…"- Fueron las palabras de Renji ante de marcharse, los lazos de amistad parecían volver a afianzarse aunque llevaría tiempo, incluso en su trayecto directo a su casa se llegó a preguntarle al cielo si en alguna parte del mundo habría alguien para él, ¿Dónde estaba la persona a quien debería amar?... sonrió ligeramente... el tiempo lo diría todo.

**… … o … …**

**Años Después**

Era la época del año que más se esperaba, época en cuando los cerezos florecían e inundaba con sus pétalos todo espacio abierto, enalteciendo la belleza de las tardes y sus panoramas, y ese día desde muy temprano el pelinaranja había preparado un viaje al parque del Hanamachi, donde en algunos de sus hermosos parajes se dedicaría a admirar el encanto acompañado de la familia que había formado en un tranquilo picnic.

Se dispuso a tender en el herbaje una manta colorida, encima de la cual acomodó el canasto y los trastos que ocuparían, miró de reojo a su esposa y sonrió al contemplarla caminando de la mano con Masaki, su hija de escasos 3 años, cuyo nombre era en honor a su madre.

-"Apresurence o me acabaré toda la comida"- Dijo el pelinaranja como forma de que aceleraran el paso para comenzar a deleitarse de la manducatoria.

-"¡¡¿¿Serás tan insensato como para dejar sin comer a tu hija??"- Preguntó la morena ante las palabras de su esposo, quien al mirar en el cesto y encontrar algún bocadillo empezó por comer más.

-"¡¡Ehh tú, idiota,… eso es de Masaki!!"- Gritó Rukia al verlo apropiarse de un toper lleno de arroz, cargó con la pequeña y se dirigió hasta donde él.

A penas iba a probar bocado cuando las níveas manos de la morena le arrebataron el motín, con un enfado disimulado, observó a la morena sentarse a su lado y a la pequeña Masaki enfrente de él.

-"Anda… aliméntala"- Dijo la morena entregándole el toper y una cucharilla, para Ichigo fue una sorpresa, así que frunció el ceño.

-"Y porqué yo… tú eres su Madre…"- Le espetó devolviéndole el recipiente y la cucharilla.

-"Yo cuido de ella toda la semana… además Masaki quiere que seas tú ahora quien la alimenten…"- Se excusó Rukia con una mirada seria, pasando a una llena de ternura al fijar sus ojuelos violetas en su pequeña hija –"¿verdad corazón?"- y nuevo girando su mirada hasta el pelinaranja –"así que hazlo…"-

Resignado llenó la cucharilla de arroz y con cuidado fue a dejarla a labios de la pequeña niña, quien alegre recibía toda la comida, Rukia miró esa escena… era bella y dulce a la vez presenciarla… sonrió complacida.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, se dispusieron a ver como caían en vilo todas esas florecillas rozadas, lo cual les hacía recordar todo su pasado, pero en especial aquella tarde… cuando por vez primera compartió esa época con el pelinaranja… cuando se sinceró con él y le entregó su corazón… y ahora volvía a compartirla con él y con su pequeña hija... Rukia desvió la mirada hacia el perfil de su esposo, quien al sentirse observando chocó su mirada con la de ella, y afablemente le sonrió.

**_Es un hermoso día, el cielo cae  
Y sientes que es un hermoso día  
Es un hermoso día  
No lo dejes escapar_**

Por instinto, Rukia acomodó su cabeza en el hombro de Ichigo, quien al sentirla tan cerca suyo, la rodeó con su brazo libre mientras cargaba con su hija en su regazo… ese era el cuadro perfecto… la escena final… lo que toda mujer de ese mundo de belleza y misterio buscaba conseguir en el futuro… una familia… un amor… un lugar a donde pertenecer… un lugar donde ser feliz… y Rukia lo había logrado, esperando que esa dulce pasión que los unía nunca se alejara de sus vidas.

**… … * … …**

**

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, si no, tomates jeje.

No queda más que agradecer a todas esas personas por leerlo, sus comentarios, por sugerencias, darle seguimiento al fic, por el apoyo que se le brindó y la paciencia.

Bueno, epilogo?? me lo han pedido... si ustedes gustan con gusto.

Ya me retiro, saludos a tods!!


	21. Epílogo

**… … * … …**

**Epílogo**

**…::: FlashBack :::…**

Después de algunos años de ausencia, había regresado al Hanamachi en busca de diversión, el mejor amigo que en antaño solía ser su compañero en esas largas noches en la ciudad de las luces deslumbrantes ya tenía otros compromisos mucho más importantes, tenía una esposa, una hija y una familia a la cual atender y disfrutar. Quizás de todo el grupo que solía visitar esa zona, Ikkaku y él eran los únicos que aún seguía con la vida de solteros, por su parte no se trataba porque quisiera, simplemente después de la morena de ojos violeta no había encontrado alguna otra mujer que le robara el sueño.

Esa noche había decidido acompañar a Ikkaku al zumo, más que compañía sería quien le cuidara de poner en apuesta todo lo habido y por haber en sus bienes, sin embargo no contó con la presencia de una acompañante extra, una Geisha quien se encargaría de servirles sake y compaginaría su gusto por tal deporte con ambos caballeros.

-"¡¡¡Vamos, maldita sea!!! ¡¡¡Derríbalo!!!"- Gritaba un eufórico Ikkaku, haciendo diversos ademanes que dejaban a la Geisha de cabello castaño algo sorprendida.

-"Ehh hombre, tranquilo… ¿no ves que la asustas?"- Le dijo el pelirrojo al chico revoltoso, quien poco le importó el comentario y continuó haciendo algarabía a más no poder.

-"Disculpalo…"- Le dijo el pelirrojo a la castaña, quien le sonrió en respuesta a su amabilidad.

De ver ese rostro le traía muchos recuerdos, los más bellos que aún retenía en su memoria auque no tenían valor en la realidad; ella tenía mucho parecido a Rukia… solo que parecían tener el cabello más largo y de un tono castaño, además de ojos cafés oscuros…

-"¿De que Okiya provienes?"- Preguntó con interés Renji ante de beber sake de su taza.

-"Iwasaki"- Respondió ella.

Era hasta curioso, provenía de la misma Okiya que la morena… lo cual provocó que en su rostro se viera una sonrisa.

-"Lamento importunarlos pero mi tiempo ha terminado"- Dijo la joven con gracia en sus palabras, Ikkaku seguía tan ensimismado en lo que acontecía en la pelea de zumo que ni caso hizo; Renji simplemente se disculpó por la actitud de su amigo y le dio las gracias.

La joven castaña se retiró con tranquilidad, el pelirrojo inevitablemente le vió perderse entre la gente… incluyendo como un objeto caía al suelo… bastante extrañado se levantó para averiguar de que se trataba, lo que encontró fue una peineta dorada… la miró por unos momentos y le hizo suponer que pertenecía a la mujer que hace momentos les acompañaba.

Así que echó una mirada hacia Ikkaku, a fin que no había problema si se ausentaba unos minutos, quizás ni lo notaría.

Con la peineta en manos, corrió por el largo pasillo sin encontrar a la encantadora dama, llegó hasta la entrada principal y a unos metros suyos la vió… con elegancia y gracia caminaba, sin dudarlo se acercó hasta ella y detuvo su andar tomándola del brazo, la castaña extrañada dio la media vuelta… topándose con aquel pelirrojo…

-"Olvidaste… esto"- Murmuró con dificultad el pelirrojo, y es que se le entorpecía el habla al sentir esos ojos oscuros ojos de esa Geisha, como si examinara su alma.

Le entregó con cierta pena aquel adorno dorado, la chica sonrió al reconocer ese objeto y con delicadeza lo tomó, un sutil roce de sus dedos que les trajo una extraña sensación, las mejillas de la chica se tiñeron en ligero carmín, Renji aunque apenado pudo notarlo también, su presencia era agradable… por sus mohines y su rostro le resultaba una mujer muy dulce… eso le gustaba.

-"Gracias…"- Dijo en bisbiseo la castaña, levantando la mirada hacia el alto pelirrojo, volviendo a deleitarlo con su aperlada sonrisa.

-"Y… a todo esto… ¿cual es tu nombre?"- Inquirió aún apenado, rascando su cabeza.

-"Hiromi…"- Dio como respuesta sin quitarle la mirada, ese hombre realmente le tenía maravillada… era atento y amable –"Y discúlpame pero tengo otros compromisos"- Tenía otras cosas por hacer, aunque quisiera poder estar más tiempo ahí…

-"Claro…"- Fue lo único que murmuró después de verla partir… y perderse entre las calles del Hanamachi, dejándolo ahí a mitad de todo… con deseos de verla de nuevo… de poder descubrir lo que había en su corazón y si había un lugar para él.

**…::: Fin FlashBack :::…**

Renji sonrió al recordar cuando la conoció… y estaba lleno de entusiasmo al caer en cuenta de que hoy iría a verla… podría disfrutar de su compañía, contagiarse de su dinamismo, enamorarse una vez más de su sonrisa y su ternura.

**… … o … …**

Tenía mucho que no sabía de ella, uno de sus principales soportes durante su estadía en la Okiya, lo última noticia de su parte fue su retiro del mundo de las Geishas para formarse una nueva vida gracias a su danna, quien le regaló una casa en el área de mayor prestigio en el distrito y de ahí mayor soporte financiero. Rukia quedó impactada al ver el hogar en el que ahora Rangiku habitaba rodeada de lujos.

-"Me alegra mucho que hayas venido a visitarme y finalmente pueda conocer a tu hija… es muy linda"- Dijo la chica de cabellera larga con una sonrisa mientras tomaba con delicadeza su taza y daba un sorbo.

La pequeña hija de Rukia no hacía más que juguetear por los alrededores, la morena observó a su amiga y le sonrió.

-"Así que… ahora vives aquí… Es muy bonito…"- Dijo al morena mirando el decorado y diseño interior de la casa.

-"Gracias… es un gran cambio… realmente mi infancia no fue nada agradable…"- Rangiku rememoró aquellos viejos tiempos, cuando tan sólo era una niña huérfana, crecida en la calle por suerte, sin nadie que viera por ella… aunque alguien logró sacarla de esa miseria, una mujer para ese entonces de edad media, que le brindó un hogar y una formación en el mundo de las Geishas… hasta convertirse en una de ellas… como muchas se enamoró… y como pocas consiguió triunfar. –"Gracias a Madre… a ti… a Gin… ahora soy feliz…"- Añadió sonriente, llena de vitalidad la chica de cabello naranja, contagiando de su alegría a la pelinegra.

-"Y dime… ¿Cómo ha sido tu vida después de todo?"- Inquirió Matsumoto, tenía curiosidad por saber como la estaba pasando su amiga pelinegra.

-"Bastante bien… Aunque me encargo de Masaki todo el día porque Ichigo tiene mucha carga de trabajo, y luego el muy flojo no quiere llevarla a dormir… es… una sensación muy bonita… tener a mi hija y verla sonreír… el primer rostro en ver al despertar sea el de Ichigo… el compartir momentos juntos… es lo que me tiene muy contenta…"- Se sinceró la morena, incluso su rostro irradiaba júbilo, Rangiku mejor que nadie sabía que todos lo sueños de la pelinegra se habían convertido en realidad, y estaba feliz por ella.

-"Te lo mereces… y por cierto… ¿Qué pasó con el Teniente Abarai?"- Volvió a preguntarle, Matsumoto sabía de algunos detalles pero no estaba segura, quizás Rukia sabía más del paradero del pelirrojo.

-"Va de vez en cuando a visitarnos… pero la última vez que lo vi me habló que conoció a alguien… una Geisha de la Okiya donde estuvimos llamada Hiromi... dijo estar muy contento porque finalmente encontró a la mujer con la que le encantaría pasar el resto de su vida…"- Comentó una Rukia llena de júbilo, estaba feliz porqué su amigo pelirrojo finalmente había encontrado a alguien a quien amar, que no dudaba ni un segundo en que fuese recíproco.

-"Ya veo… entonces es verdad… Hinamori vino hace días y me comentó que Hiromi quiere mucho al Teniente…"- Eso daba mayor tranquilidad y alegría, las personas que estaban en su alrededor y les tenía cariño tenían en su porvenir algo bueno que les traería muchas alegrías.

**… … o … …**

Una mujer de cabello marrón observaba aquellos viejos recuerdos que aún conservaba en recortes, algunas fotografías, algunos objetos que formaban parte de su pasado. Después de haber sido una Geisha enamorada del hombre equivocado, de pasar a ser una fiel amiga y un vínculo entre dos corazones distanciados a una mujer cuya vida en el Hanamachi se había desvanecido para pasar a ser alguien independiente… compartiendo sus mejores momentos con el hombre que siempre la amó… y con el tiempo aprendió a quererlo… hasta estar firmemente convencida de que ahí pertenecía.

-"Orihime… llegaré tarde… nos vemos"- Le dijo aquel espigado hombre de cabellera azulina oscura, dándole un suave beso en la mejilla antes de marcharse a su trabajo.

-"Está bien, cuídate"- Tierna, con una sonrisa así lo despidió la pelimarrón, para volver a fijar su vista en aquellos recuerdos... Había pasado tiempo sin ver a Kurosaki, la última vez fue en su boda y escuchó por ajenos que tenía una hija… nada más. ¿Cómo olvidar al hombre que le abrió los ojos a la realidad?.

**… … o … …**

Llegó a casa momentos antes de que el cielo se cubriera de un azul oscuro, mostrando mil de millones de brillantes estrellas y una inmensa luna de luz pálida.

-"Llegas tarde… ¿Dónde te metiste?"- Preguntó cierto pelinaranja al ver a Rukia con Masaka en brazos, al verlas cruzar el umbral.

-"Fui a visitar a unos amigos… ¿tienes algún problema con eso?"- Le espetó, saludando a su esposo con un sutil beso en la mejilla y encargándole a masaka.

-"No… pero pensé que estarías aquí más temprano, recordando que fue idea tuya cenar mientras veíamos los fuegos artificiales…"- Comentó Ichigo con el ceño fruncido y con la pequeña en brazos, siguiendo a su esposa con la mirada, viéndola ir y venir con todo tipo de trastos, acomodando su cena previamente hecho para el deleite de la familia.

-"Sí, sí lo sé… pero tuve todo planeado… así que deja de quejarte y anda… vamos a cenar…"- Dijo Rukia cargando con toda su indumentaria hasta el pasillo que conectaba con el exterior, acomodando en una mesita los trastos y sirviendo con cuidado el arroz en sus respectivos así como el zumo.

El pelinaranja acomodó a la pequeña Masaki en el almohadón central, para después ser acompañada por sus padres, cada uno al lado de la niña. Comenzaron a degustar por los alimentos y la bebida, ayudando a la menor con sus respectivos bocados, todo en un ambiente afable… en una noche perfecta… como la de hace años… en una de Tanabata.

Estruendos comenzaron a ser escuchados por todo el distrito, y acompañados de luces de todo tipo de colores que llegaban a lo más alto y se desperdigaban por el cielo, siendo el principal encantado en el festival de Tanabata… Orihime caminaba por las calles cuando esas luces captaron su atención… Renji disfrutaba de los juegos pirotécnicos acompañado de Hiromi, sin soltar su mano… Rangiku en el balcón de su casa y en compañía de Gin divisaban la belleza de esas luces… Isshin y sus hijas contemplaban la diversión del cielo en las calles del distrito… Incluso Hisana y Byakuya se habían tomado tiempo para ver la pirotecnia en el jardín de su casa… regresando de nuevo a donde Kurosaki se acompañaban de su esposa y de su hija, era un hombre feliz... volteó a ver a la pelinegra, quien así mismo le dirigió una sonrisa y una tierna mirada…

La vida auguraba muchos de esos momentos llenos de júbilo que gustosos compartirían con las personas más queridas y gracias a las cuales eran felices.

**… … * … …**

Añadiendo una petición por parte de una lectora respecto lo que para mi fue escribir el fic y realmente fue divertido, la idea me surgió hace dos meses aprox. que vi el film de Memoirs of a Geisha y me imaginé algo como tal en la relación Ichigo-Rukia… Empecé a informarme primero, conceptos relacionados, leer libros en sí investigué lo suficiente para poder plasmarlo. Y empecé a escribirlo, tenía muchas ideas de escenas, todas quedaron dentro del fic y quise darle otro al que la película manejaba, no quería que quedara igual. Estoy feliz con el resultado, todo un reto porque actualizaba cada dos días y tenía otras cosas que hacer.

No pensé que fuera a gustar tanto el fic, leía reviews y me quedaba asombrada por la aceptación, me alegró saber que agradaba y fue otro aliciente para continuarlo y darle finalización, así como las sugerencias que me ayudaron en mis bloqueos jeje.

Futuros proyectos, estoy con Sakuran, es de época igual que éste pero tiene otros elementos, lleva más acción… y tengo en mente otro pero le daré iniciación al finalizar Sakuran.

Gracias a tods por su apoyo, por sus comentarios, por tomar lectura y espero vernos de nuevo en futuros proyectos ;)

Saludos!!


End file.
